Comme chiens et chats
by Missy Tagada
Summary: UA. Et si Adrien était comme Chloé : égoïste, vantard et prétentieux ? Dès son arrivée, il a le coup de foudre pour Marinette seulement celle-ci le regarde à peine. Elle a beau être amoureuse du mannequin, elle ne supporte pas sa personnalité et elle est bien décidée à ne pas lui céder !
1. Prologue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Me revoici pour un nouveau projet. Une fiction cette fois-ci. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à **Thomas Astruc**. Je ne touche rien en écrivant sur cet univers.

Bonne lecture à tous !

 **Prologue**

Une voiture aux vitres teintées s'arrêta devant le lycée Françoise Dupond. Plusieurs élèves se retournèrent surpris sachant que Chloé était déjà arrivée. Un jeune homme en sortit et toutes les filles soupirèrent en reconnaissant le mannequin Adrien Agreste. Âgé de dix-sept ans, c'était la coqueluche des photographes. Son visage était partout. Sur les podiums, dans les pubs pour parfum, en couverture sur tous les magazines de mode et ceux pour les adolescentes. Attrapant son sac, il demanda à son garde du corps de venir le chercher aux alentours de dix-sept heures. La voiture s'éloigna et il se tourna pour faire face à ses futurs camarades de classe. Comme partout où il allait, les filles le fixaient le regard plein de désirs. Toutes ou presque n'avaient qu'une envie, c'était de passer dans son lit. Il était vrai qu'avec sa réputation de playboy, il était habitué à ce que toutes les filles qu'il croise, n'avait qu'une chose en tête.

« - Adrichou, cria une voix féminine avant qu'un corps le percute.

L'odeur du parfum numéro cinq de Chanel lui apprit qui venait de se jeter dans ses bras. Chloé Bourgeois. Sa meilleure amie depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Avant que sa carrière ne débute et qu'il quitte l'école primaire pour faire le tour de monde. Seulement cette année, il avait imposé à son père d'aller au lycée. C'était sa condition pour continuer à être le visage de la marque Gabriel Agreste. Faisant un pas en arrière, il prit Chloé par les épaules et l'observa. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis presque trois ans et elle avait beaucoup changé. Elle avait toujours la taille très fine et de longues jambes juste assez bronzées pour paraître naturel. Ses yeux bleus étaient maquillés de manière à en agrandir la profondeur, ses lèvres étaient légèrement brillantes. Son visage était plus fin qu'à leurs quatorze ans, elle avait pris quelques centimètres, bien qu'elle reste plus petite que lui sans ses talons. Vêtue d'un jeans taille basse déchiré, d'un débardeur blanc à sequin et d'une petite veste aussi blanche que ses escarpins.

« - Tu es splendide C !

« - Merci Adrichou. Toi aussi, t'es carrément canon ! Je me demande si les petites pucelles du lycée vont s'en remettre, se moqua-t-elle avant de regarder à droite. En parlant de petites pucelles, ajouta-t-elle mauvaise. Je te présente la pire de toutes !

Curieux de nature, Adrien se retourna et écarquilla les yeux. La jeune fille que lui désignait Chloé était l'exact opposé des filles qu'il croisait habituellement. Elle portait une jupe noire à carreaux rouge, un pull à col bateau blanc et d'un béret assorti. Une paire de ballerines noires aux pieds, elle avait son sac de cours sur une seule épaule. Une peau claire dénué de maquillage, de grands yeux bleus, une bouche fine et souriante, les joues roses, ses cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés coiffés en couettes… Il la trouva sublime. Naturellement, elle ne l'avait pas encore vu, elle était en pleine conversation avec une jolie rousse à la peau foncée. « Faut que je fasse sa connaissance, songea-t-il en se redressant légèrement. » Il sourit en la voyant s'approcher seulement elle l'ignora. Il la fixa amusé et décida de la suivre à l'intérieur du bâtiment principal. Il entendit vaguement sa meilleure amie interpeller une jeune fille pour qu'elle prenne leurs sac de cours mais il rassura la dite Sabrina. Il préférait garder le sien sur son épaule. Il avait dit tout ça sans quitter la jeune fille des yeux.

…

Marinette s'adossa au mur de leur premier cours et soupira. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller en mathématique, ils avaient un contrôle et elle détestait ça. Quelque soit la matière. Secouant la tête, elle demanda à Alya comment s'était déroulée sa soirée après qu'elles aient raccrochés et sa meilleure amie soupira. Ses deux petites sœurs Ella et Etta avaient décidées de la faire tourner en bourrique. Elles avaient chapardés ses devoirs, ses stylos et même ses vêtements jusqu'au retour de leurs parents vers minuit.

« - Longue soirée du coup ?

« - Et petite nuit, soupira Alya en secouant la tête avant de s'arrêter. Euh Marinette ne panique pas, ajouta-t-elle en la fixant, mais il semblerait que ton fantasme masculin vienne vers nous… Et il ne te quitte pas des yeux.

« - Que… Quoi, demanda-t-elle en regarda autour d'elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, couina-t-elle gênée avant de rougir quand il se plaça devant elle.

« - Bonjour ma douce, comment tu t'appelles, demanda le jeune mannequin en lui faisant face.

Avant de lui répondre, la jeune fille prit le temps de le regarder. Ses cheveux blonds étaient savamment placés pour donner l'impression qu'il sortait du lit, sa peau claire était légèrement bronzée, ses grands yeux verts semblaient suffisant pourtant il restait beau selon Marinette. Plus grand qu'elle d'une tête, il portait un tee-shirt noir qui faisait ressortir le grain de sa peau, un jeans denim, une paire de Converses et une chemise blanche. Un bracelet fin en or au poignet, une chevalière à l'annulaire droit et une chemise chaîne au cou dont le pendentif était caché sous son tee-shirt.

« - Euh bonjour, moi c'est Marinette.

« - Je suis enchanté de te rencontrer enfin Marinette. Je m'appelle Adrien et j'ai rêvé de toi chaque nuit.

« - Que… Pardon, demanda-t-elle refroidie par ces mots.

« - J'aimerais beaucoup qu'on se voit plus tard tous les deux, dit-il en frôlant la ligne de sa mâchoire.

« - Pourquoi en aurais-je envie ?

« - Ecoute Marinette, je sais que tu ne sors jamais le nez de tes bouquins mais c'est Adrien Agreste, le visage de la marque Gabriel Agreste et même celui du nouveau parfum de Giorgio Armani ! Et c'est mon meilleur ami !

« - Si je compte bien, ça fait trois bonnes raisons de refuser. Sans compter sa réputation de coureur de jupon et son indélicatesse, soupira-t-elle.

« - Mon indélicatesse Princesse ? Et pourquoi ça ?

« - D'une part, tu interromps une conversation importante sans t'excuser, ensuite tu tournes volontairement le dos à ma meilleure amie et… Ton numéro de drague est merdique ! Il marche peut-être sur les nymphettes qui rêvent de coucher avec toi et les imbéciles chroniques comme l'espèce de Barbie blonde à côté, mais pas sur moi. Remballe tes grands airs de superstar mon chou, je préfère les types qui ont quelque chose dans le cerveau !

« - Ce qui explique pourquoi tu n'as jamais embrassé de garçons, demanda perfidement Chloé.

« - Non ça explique simplement pourquoi Mari n'a pas la réputation de filles faciles comme toi Chloé ! Au fait moi c'est Alya, ajouta la jeune fille à Adrien en lui tendant la main. Ravie de te rencontrer même si visiblement t'en as rien à faire de moi !

« - Oh salut, pardon, j'étais trop subjugué par la beauté irréelle de ton amie pour te voir.

« - C'est ce que j'en ai compris en effet, dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Bon écoute ne nous en veut pas mais on préfère rester entre filles et ta copine là, n'est pas spécialement invitée. Alors ciao les vedettes !

Adrien fixa les deux filles surpris qu'elles ne soient pas à ses pieds et ne sut que dire. C'était la première fois que des filles le repoussaient ainsi et il s'éloigna vexé. Leur tournant le dos, il discuta avec Chloé qui lui expliqua comment fonctionnait le lycée et surtout comment obtenir des passe-droits. Il l'écoutait attentivement pourtant il n'arrivait pas à oublier la jeune Marinette et décida de tout faire pour la faire tomber dans ses bras. « Quitte à devoir mentir comme un arracheur de dents, se promit-il, mais elle sera à moi… Reste à savoir pour combien de temps ! » Satisfait de cette décision, il prit le chemin de la salle de classe quand la sonnerie retentit et sourit en voyant qu'elle était assise avec son amie Alya au premier rang. Chloé lui proposa de s'asseoir avec elle, n'hésitant pas à interdire à Sabrina d'être à sa droite seulement il préféra s'asseoir derrière Marinette. Il profita que tout le monde s'installait pour lui enfoncer la gomme de son crayon de papier dans le dos. Elle tourna la tête, soupira en le voyant, mais se redressa pour l'écouter. Il se pencha sur sa table et chuchota à son oreille :

« - Toi et moi, Princesse, nous allons faire un couple d'enfer !

« - Ensuite tu te réveilleras tout seul dans ton lit en serrant ton oreiller en plumes, répondit-elle du tac-o-tac.

« - Ou alors je me réveillerais en sueur avec toi au creux de mes bras !

« - Super ! Mon pire cauchemar : être seule avec toi dans un lit à respirer ton aisselle malodorante… Tu vends du rêve, dit-elle avec sarcasme.

Il sourit amusé et voulut lui répondre seulement leur professeur entra. Il se redressa et écouta le professeur demander à tous ses élèves de ne sortir que de quoi écrire, ils avaient une interrogation. Il voulut signaler qu'il venait d'arriver seulement le professeur posa un dossier devant lui. En voyant « bilan d'évaluation », il soupira rassuré et commença tranquillement ses calculs.

…

Et voilà fin du prologue. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Malgré le caractère quelque peu dragueur d'Adrien ? Pour ma part ce qui m'amuse surtout, c'est le répondant de Marinette face au garçon qu'elle trouve très sexy !

Miss Tagada (L)


	2. Dans la vie d'Adrien

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Voilà le nouveau chapitre de cette petite fiction. Merci à **Hana Melowdya** , **Ocean1234567890** , **AngeleJ** , **MissladyShadow** , **jenny** (Salut toi. Ravie que mon idée t'ait plus. J'essaie de changer un peu l'univers tout en gardant les bases. Bises), pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à **Thomas Astruc**. Je ne touche rien en écrivant sur cet univers.

 **Dans la vie d'Adrien**

Quand le dernier cours s'acheva, Adrien sauta de son siège pour rejoindre sa voiture afin d'être plus libre. Il avait insisté pour aller au lycée afin de se faire de nouveaux amis. Des authentiques qui ne traînaient pas avec lui uniquement pour être vu. « Et puis à Paris, il y a surtout de jolies parisienne exotiques, songea-t-il en voyant Marinette sortir du lycée. » Il avait tenté de lui parler à diverses reprises seul à seule, malheureusement, Alya ne l'avait pas lâché de la journée. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle relation. Elles semblaient tout se dire et il se demanda si un jour il trouverait quelqu'un aussi fidèle qu'elles semblaient l'être pour l'autre. Il secoua mentalement la tête et sourit en les voyant enfin s'éloigner l'une de l'autre. C'était le moment où jamais, il le sentait. D'un geste, il demanda à son chauffeur de l'attendre et interpella la jeune fille.

« - Hey Marinette !

« - Oui… Oh c'est toi, soupira-t-elle en le voyant arriver. Que veux-tu encore Adrien ?

« - Je comptais profiter de ta présence en te ramenant chez toi, sourit-il en lui montrant sa voiture. Elle a même des sièges massants, précisa-t-il avec fierté.

« - C'est bon, je vis à quelques mètres, ne gaspille pas ton essence pour moi !

« - Ah ok et… Dis-moi que fais-tu après ? Il paraît qu'il y a un parc sympa dans le coin. Je ne connais pas encore bien la ville mais je demanderais à mon chauffeur de nous y déposer. Il n'a jamais quitté la capitale française. Contrairement à moi qui ait vécu entre New York et Bali.

« - C'est censé m'impressionner ?

« - Un peu quand même, ce sont de superbes villes, tu sais ? A New York, il y a la Cinquième avenue, Broadway, le monument du Onze Septembre, Central Park,… Une ville superbe !

« - Et Bali, demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« - Il y a d'incroyables plages pour faire du surf, le Monkey Forrest, une forêt incroyable, des rizières, le Mount Kawi, le Puja Mandala… On peut prendre des cours de cuisine traditionnelles, et…

« - C'est tellement intéressant, bailla-t-elle. Bonne journée.

Elle s'éloigna le laissant perplexe au milieu de la rue. Se reprenant, il monta dans sa voiture et celle-ci démarra au moment où elle entrait dans une petite boulangerie. Curieux, il s'y arrêta seulement, elle n'était pas et il acheta quelques macarons avant d'en ressortir. Cette fois-ci, il rejoignit sa maison et surtout sa chambre. Il avait des devoirs à faire, qu'il fit en dévorant les macarons. Naturellement il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps. Grâce aux cours particuliers qu'il avait eus, il était en avance sur le programme. Observant autour de lui, il soupira. Sa chambre était immense. Son lit king size avait été fait, ses rampes pour le skate-board étaient dans un coin. Il les avait demandées trois ans auparavant quand il était accro à sa planche mais à présent elles prenaient la poussière. Une grande baie vitrée, une porte menant à son immense dressing. A chaque shooting photo, il ramenait avec lui, une tenue qu'il ne mettait jamais pourtant jamais. De l'autre côté de son bureau, la porte menant à sa salle de bain. Entre les deux pièces, un portrait grandeur nature de sa mère partie un an plus tôt. Il la regarda quelques minutes dans les yeux. Ses longs cheveux blonds, son visage fin et doux, le regard vert dont il avait hérité, sa silhouette fine… Oui sa mère était très belle. Baissant les yeux, il avait honte de ce qu'il allait faire, il ouvrit son bureau et sortit, de sa cachette secrète, une bouteille d'alcool. Il s'en servit un verre qu'il but entièrement avant de tout ranger. Il n'arrivait pas à faire face au décès de sa maman qu'il avait aimé plus que quiconque au monde. Il apprécia la brûlure de l'alcool puis s'allongea sur son lit face au plafond en pensant à Marinette. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il était décidé à ce qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras. « Ne serait-ce que pour une nuit, songea-t-il. » Seulement il avait l'impression qu'elle le détestait et s'en demandait la raison. Il ne comptait pas être méchant avec elle, ne l'avait pas été face ou devant elle seulement elle le repoussait. « Pourtant si j'en crois les photographes, j'ai le minois nécessaire pour faire craquer n'importe quelle fille, se dit-il… Mais elle non. Elle est insensible à mon charme… » Secouant la tête, il se redressa et décida d'appeler Chloé. A défaut de leur camarade, sa meilleure amie saurait faire en sorte qu'il oublie sa déprime. « _Hey bella, tu fais quoi ?_ » En attendant sa réponse, il regarda autour de lui et rangea ses affaires pour le lendemain. Une vibration dans sa poche lui signala qu'elle devait lui avoir répondu. « _Rien d'intéressant pourquoi ?_ » Il sourit. Avec elle au moins c'était facile. « _Je passe te chercher pour qu'on se balade un peu dans Paris ? Tu me montreras ce qu'i voir !_ » En attendant qu'elle lui dise 'oui', il descendit jusque dans l'entrée. Il savait qu'elle ne refuserait pas. Elle aimait bien trop être vue en compagnie de gens connus pour refuser une telle invitation. Elle lui donna l'endroit où elle se trouvait et il appela son chauffeur afin qu'ils la rejoignent.

…

« - T'as déjà fini tes devoirs, demanda-t-il quand il fut arrivé.

« - Oh tu parles, Sabrina les fait pour moi depuis le collège. Franchement j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'épuiser sur des problèmes de maths ou des livres à lire. Et toi ?

« - J'ai déjà vu ce qu'on étudie en ce moment. Du coup, en vingt minutes, c'est réglé… Alors où veux-tu aller ?

« - Commençons par l'avenue Montaigne. C'est la meilleure rue de Paris, tu verras. C'est là qu'on trouve toutes les boutiques de base. De _Dior_ à _Valentino_ , en passant à _Armani_ , expliqua-t-elle. Et puis on est près du Louvre et surtout de l'Arc de Triomphe où on peut monter en haut le soir.

« - Ah oui ?

« - C'est hyper romantique.

Il sourcilla et nota l'idée dans le coin de son esprit, pour séduire Marinette. « Ce genre de sortie devrait lui plaire, se dit-il tout en écoutant le babillage de sa meilleure amie ». Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu le regard de Chloé s'allumer quand elle lui avait parlé de l'Arc de Triomphe. Bien au contraire, il se renseignait surtout pour proposer à la jeune fille qui lui plaisait des sorties originales, afin qu'elle accepte de passer du temps avec lui.

Ils s'arrêtèrent avenue Montaigne et firent quelques magasins même s'il ne s'acheta rien. Il connaissait déjà les modèles de la saison prochaine et avait fait sa sélection durant ses shootings. Cependant il donna son avis sur chaque tenue que Chloé arbora afin qu'elle reste de la plus belle fille de la classe.

« - Ceci dit entre Mylène qui s'habille comme un sac, Juleka-le-fantôme ou Marinette-la-pauvresse, ce n'est pas très difficile, se vanta-t-elle à la caisse.

« - Tu connais bien Marinette ?

« - Eurkk ! Non, je la vois en cours ça me suffit ! Cette fille et moi n'avons pas les mêmes fréquentations, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Et puis tu as vu son look ? Il paraît qu'elle a tellement peu d'argent qu'elle doit coudre elle-même ses fringues, rit-elle. Ce qui doit expliquer son style très… Originale !

« - Moi je l'ai trouvé jolie aujourd'hui.

« - T'es pas difficile, pouffa-t-elle alors que la vendeuse le regardait amusé.

Il rougit et abonda dans le sens de sa meilleure amie avant qu'ils ne sortent du magasin pour aller dans une parfumerie. Il fouilla les rayons, se demandant quel parfum Marinette portait puis lequel elle voudrait le voir porter. Seulement il ne la connaissait pas assez et décida de changer de parfum pour du _Hugo Boss_.

« - Tien si on allait se balader au parc, suggéra-t-il. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était agréable !

« - C'est vrai… Ok allons faire un tour au parc. Chauffeur déposez-nous là, ajouta-t-elle.

« - C'est bon, ajouta Adrien en croisant le regard de son garde du corps dans le rétroviseur.

« - Il avait besoin de ton accord ?

« - C'est mon chauffeur Chloé, pas un simple chauffeur de taxi.

La portière s'ouvrit et ils se baladèrent tranquillement au parc. Il sourit en voyant une fontaine. Plus loin un manège attira son attention ou plus exactement une joyeuse voix d'enfant.

« - Encore Marinette. Steuplééé, plaida la petite fille.

« - D'accord Manon mais après on rentre. Ta maman ne va pas tarder à revenir et il va falloir qu'on te débarbouille, sourit leur camarade de cours.

« - Oh non pas elle, grogna Chloé. On était si bien tous les deux Adrichou.

« - Allons la voir ?

La jeune fille paya un nouveau tour de manège à la petite Manon sous le regard attendri d'Adrien qui songea qu'elle faisait une très bonne nourrice. Chloé s'opposant à son idée, ils restèrent tous les deux à se balader de leur côté. La jeune fille s'accrocha à son bras et ils continuèrent à marcher en discutant tranquillement. Ils prenaient des nouvelles de leurs familles, Adrien lui raconta les villes qu'il avait visité et Chloé ses dernières vacances à Hawaï.

« - Oh tiens André le glacier, sourit Chloé. Viens on va s'acheter une glace ! Il paraît qu'il fait des glaces qui ressemblent à l'âme-sœur de la personne.

« - Ok je te suis Chloé.

Ils durent faire la queue quelques minutes puis ce fut enfin leur tour. Le glacier les regarda l'un et l'autre puis se tourna pour préparer les glaces.

« - Tiens des petits nouveaux. Je ne vous connais pas les amoureux !

« - On n'est pas amoureux, pouffa Adrien, c'est ma meilleure amie et elle me fait simplement visiter les meilleurs coins de Paris.

« - Ah… Voyons pour la jeune fille… Chocolat au noir pour sa chevelure, noisette pour ses yeux mordorés et café pour sa peau bonzée, dit-il en lui tendant le cornet.

« - Merci, grimaça-t-elle en fixant la glace.

« - Et pour ce jeune homme… Fraise aux éclats de chocolat noir, mûre pour sa chevelure et myrtille pour ses yeux d'azur.

« - Merci… Vous faites les glaces en fonction des âmes sœurs, sourit Adrien.

« - Exact jeune homme. Pourquoi cette question ?

« - Non, pour rien, dit-il en observant sa glace… Vous ne donnez pas le nom avec, à tout hasard ?

« - Ah non mon grand. C'est à toi de trouver à qui ressemble cette glace. Mais regarde bien autour de toi, ajouta-t-il en aparté. Je suis certain que tu la connais déjà !

Adrien le remercia amusé et paya avant de goûter au curieux mélange. « C'est délicieux, se dit-il… Pourquoi Chloé fait-elle la tête ? » Curieux, il lui posa la question et elle soupira.

« - Je pensais que ma glace serait différente, c'est tout. Le garçon qui me plaît n'a pas la peau bronzée !

« - J'en suis désolé Chloé… Allez continuons à nous balader, ajouta-t-il en lui souriant. Qui sait, on va peut-être rencontrer ton prince charmant ?

…

A dx-neuf heures trente, il la raccompagna à l'hôtel de son père et rentra chez lui où il mangea seul… Comme depuis un an à présent. Il s'y était habitué à présent mais il aurait préféré voir son père quelques fois.

« - Adrien, l'appela une jeune femme aux cheveux violet en entrant.

« - Oui Natalie, demanda-t-il en la fixant.

« - Je tenais à te prévenir que tu avais une séance photo demain dès la fin de tes cours. Ton chauffeur t'y conduira aussitôt.

Il hocha la tête tout en l'observant. Grande, androgyne, les cheveux violets malgré une mèche rouge, les yeux bleu clair, des lèvres fines, elle était belle. Seulement elle s'obstinait à mettre des lunettes carrées et à attacher ses cheveux en un chignon strict qui ne lui allait pas. Comme toujours, elle portait un tailleur pantalon violet et un pull, blanc aujourd'hui.

« - C'est pour quel magazine ?

« - _Ado Public_ , le magazine pour les moins de dix-huit ans. Votre père aimerait que vous portiez la dernière tenue qu'il a crée.

« - Bien Natalie. Vous pourrez la mettre dans ma voiture ? Je me changerais en chemin.

Elle acquiesça satisfaite et repartit le laissant seul. Il termina de manger dans un silence assourdissant puis rejoignit sa chambre. Il était vingt heures trente-huit et il sourit. Aujourd'hui encore, il aurait le temps de jouer en ligne avant d'aller se coucher. Il retira sa chemise et alluma son ordinateur espérant croiser son homologue féminin. Ladybug la combattante.

Quand il arriva sur la plateforme du jeu, il lui envoya un Message Privé. « _Salut ma Lady, es-tu connectée ?_ » En attendant qu'elle lui répondre, il rejoignit le marché et acheta des potions ainsi que des flèches pour son archer. Il fit le vide dans son inventaire, se débarrassant de tout ce dont il n'avait plus besoin avant de noter qu'il avait un message de son amie virtuelle.

« _A l'instant. Où es-tu chaton ?_ »

« _Sur le marche, je termine quelques trocs avant de repartir au combat. Et toi ?_ »

Il sourit et termina ce qu'il faisait avant d'asseoir son personnage au sol en attendant sa camarade. Celle-ci arriva tout en lui répondant.

« _Je te vois… Que fais-tu par terre chaton ? Ta toilette ?_ »

« - Tu as un drôle de sens de l'humour _Ladybug_ , pouffa-t-il en lisant son message.

« _Absolument ! Je veux te faire envier ma souplesse !_ »

Il l'observa faire comme lui, quelques échanges puis elle le rejoignit et tous deux repartirent au combat. Leur nouvelle quête les obligeait à aller battre cinq loups différents dans un donjon puis en avertir l'armurier qui devait leur donner un parchemin. Parchemin qu'ils devaient apporter au grand Maître des Combattants, pour Ladybug alors que lui devrait apporter son parchemin au grand Maître des Archers. En échange, celui-ci devait leurs remettre la pièce d'armure qu'ils leurs manquaient.

« _Une idée pour vaincre les loups ?_ » Lui envoya Ladybug.

« _On pourrait les inviter à dîner ?… Sinon je suggère de passer toi à gauche, moi à droite et de se retrouver de l'autre côté ?_ »

« _T'as mangé un clown ce soir mon chaton ? Ta stratégie va nous tuer mais ok !_ »

Il rit et tous deux partirent au combat. Naturellement ils s'y reprirent à plusieurs fois pour réussir à battre les cinq loups puis rejoignirent l'armurier qui leur avait donné la quête. Celui-ci l'échangea contre le fameux parchemin. En chemin cependant, ils furent arrêtés par des mobs qu'ils décidèrent de combattre pour gagner de l'expérience.

« _Une idée Buginette ?_ »

« _J'allais te poser la même question… Mais que dirais-tu de les attaquer un par un ? Une petite quinzaine de combat avant de récupérer la dernière partie de notre armure ?_ »

« _Excellente idée Buginette !_ »

« _Arrête de m'appeler Comme ça Chaton sinon je fais équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre._ »

Il sourit. Il adorait l'enrager avec ce surnom sachant qu'elle le détestait. Se concentrant, il commença à attaquer le premier personnage du jeu alors qu'en faisait de même de son côté.

…

Ça leur prit une heure mais ils parvinrent à tous les tuer et repartirent vers la fin de leur quête. Ils durent se battre contre des animaux sauvages et même des fleurs voraces avant de rejoindre la place où se trouvaient tous les grands Maîtres.

« _Allons voir le tien en premier ma Lady !_ »

« _Pourquoi pas le tien ?_ »

« _Par galanterie ? Ou pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir appelé Buginette ?_ »

« _Très bien Chaton, allons voir mon grand Maître. Nous irons voir le tien juste après._ »

« _Parfait… Partante pour une autre quête après ?_ »

En attendant sa réponse, il suivit le personnage habillé de vêtements rouge à pois noirs.

« _Vu l'heure j'ai encore le temps mais je dois me déconnecter avant minuit si je veux pouvoir assurer demain mon minou !_ »

« _Hmm… J'aime cet élan de possessivité ma Lady._ »

…

Quand vingt-trois heures trente sonna, il soupira. Ils n'auraient pas le temps de faire une nouvelle quête. Ils rejoignirent donc une zone neutre et discutèrent afin de se donner rendez-vous pour leur prochain combat.

« _Pourquoi pas demain soir chaton ?_ »

« _Impossible ! J'ai une journée de merde, je ne suis pas libre avant vingt-trois heures. Après-demain ?_ »

« _Je viendrais qu'à partir de vingt-et-une heure, je suis de baby-sitting._ »

« _Parfait ma Lady. Dans ce cas, j'ai hâte d'être à samedi, pour le plaisir de profiter à nouveau de votre si charmante compagnie._ »

« _Flatteur ! Allez à mercredi mon chaton. Bisous_ »

« _Un bisou de vous et m'a journée s'embellit !_ »

Il se déconnecta peu après, voyant qu'elle n'avait pas répondu et bâilla longuement. Se déshabillant, Adrien se coucha avant de régler son réveil. Il ne voulait pas rater l'arrivée de Marinette. Il avait beau avoir passé une chouette soirée en compagnie de la douce _Ladybug_ , il avait hâte de retrouver sa camarade de cours pour la draguer jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui tombe enfin dans les bras.

…

Et voilà, je m'arrête-là pour le moment. J'espère que cette petite vue dans la vie d'Adrien qui est somme toute presque identique à sa vie dans le dessin animé, vous a plu ? Enfin sauf que là en plus il picole, notre petit mannequin… Désolée je l'assombris un peu. J'essaierais de poster le prochain chapitre dans la semaine mais je ne sais pas quand exactement.

Miss Tagada (L)


	3. Aide-moi s'il te plaît !

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Je voulais poster plus tôt mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à terminer ce chapitre mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à **Hana Melowdya** , **Butterfly Fictions** et **Shiro Akane** pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à **Thomas Astruc**. Je ne touche rien en écrivant sur cet univers.

 **Aide-moi s'il te plaît !**

Après la soirée qu'il avait passé, Adrien eut du mal à se lever le lendemain matin. Il avait mis son réveil à sept heures pourtant il bâilla comme s'il avait passé la nuit à rêvasser. Il prit une douche presque glacée pour totalement se réveiller mais aussi pour faire disparaître les traces de son manque de sommeil puis s'habilla d'un jeans déchiré, c'était de nouveau à la mode, et d'un tee-shirt à logo. Aujourd'hui c'était celui de _Greenpeace_ dont il était le parrain. Il ajouta une veste noire et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner.

« - Adrien, qu'elle est cette tenue incorrecte, demanda Gabriel en le voyant débarquer.

« - Père, s'étonna-t-il croyant qu'il déjeunerait encore seul. Je voulais simplement m'habiller comme mes camarades.

« - Ce jeans est bon à jeter, je dirais à Natalie de faire le tri dans ton armoire. Viens donc prendre ton petit-déjeuner avec moi, ce matin. Je voudrais m'entretenir avec de la séance photo de cet après-midi. Je pensais t'imposer ta tenue, comme je le fais depuis quelques années mais j'ai pensé que tu aimerais choisir toi-même. Tu n'as plus quatorze ans après tout.

« - Merci père, mais j'ai toute confiance dans votre choix.

« - Très bien. Dans ce cas, je demanderais à Natalie de mettre le costume marin avec une chemise sans col blanche et une paire de tennis de la même couleur. Qu'en penses-tu ?

« - Vous parlez du costume avec la fine ceinture bleu claire ?

« - Et la pochette dans la poche, confirma-t-il.

« - Comme toujours père, c'est un excellent choix.

« - Bien… Natalie, l'appela-t-il quand ils eurent terminés.

« - Oui monsieur ?

« - Vous mettrez l'ensemble dix-sept dans la voiture d'Adrien ce soir. Et faites le tri dans ses vêtements, je refuse que mon fils soit vu avec un jeans déchiré en cours. Pense à te changer avant de partir au lycée Adrien, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la table.

« - Bien père, soupira-t-il… Natalie, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'ils furent seuls, s'il vous plaît, ne touchez pas à mes jeans. Ma mère voulait que je reste libre de m'habiller comme je le souhaitais et je… Je veux respecter son choix… S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il avec son regard le plus innocent pour la faire craquer.

« - Monsieur votre père m'a demandé de les jeter.

« - Je le sais, soupira-t-il… Bien, excusez-moi.

Remontant dans sa chambre, il fouilla son dressing et en retira les cinq qu'il préférait et les mit dans son sac de sport. Il les mettrait dans son casier du lycée. Rassuré, il se lava les dents et se coiffa de manière à paraître décoiffé puis attrapa ses deux sacs pour rejoindre sa voiture.

Quand il arriva au lycée, il nota qu'il était en avance, les grilles s'ouvraient à peine. Satisfait, il entra avant de ressortir dès que sa voiture disparut. Appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés et un pied contre la brique, il attendit sagement que Marinette arrive. Malheureusement pour lui, Chloé fut la première et sourit en le voyant.

« - Bonjour Adrichou. C'est moi que tu attends avec autant de sex-appeal ?

« - Salut C, comment vas-tu, demanda-t-il pour ne pas lui avouer qu'elle se trompait.

« - Merveilleusement. C'était sympa hier, non ?

« - Ouais, faudrait qu'on remette ça à l'occasion… Tu m'excuses j'attends quelqu'un, ajouta-t-il en voyant qu'elle restait devant lui.

« - Oh ! Bon eh bien je m'en vais dans ce cas, dit-elle avec ses grands airs.

Il la regarda amusé, s'éloigner la tête haute et agresser une première année qui avait osé la regarder passer. Il secoua la tête amusé par la terreur que faisait régner Chloé puis tourna la tête pour attendre la fille à qui, il pensait sans cesse. Il vit passer Alya, qui lui lança un regard étonné, plusieurs élèves qui se moquèrent légèrement de lui. Moqueries qui cessèrent quand il les incendia du regard.

« - Cassez-vous de là, dit-il, vous n'avez pas assez de classe pour rester dans mon champ visuel !

Ils se regardèrent surpris mais filèrent sans demander leurs restes alors qu'il reprenait sa position qu'il jugeait cool. De temps à autre, il regardait sa montre espérant qu'elle arriverait rapidement, il devait encore cacher ses jeans dans son vestiaire de sport. Heureusement pour lui, elle finit par arriver. Plongée dans le message qu'elle envoyait, elle ne le vit pas et il se retint de grogner énervé. Dire qu'il l'attendait positionné ainsi depuis presqu'une heure ! Se reprenant, il quitta le mur et s'approcha d'elle pour poser un bras possessif sur ses épaules. Il sourit en la sentant sursauter avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux.

« - Oh, ce n'est que toi. Bonjour Adrien.

« - Bonjour beauté. Comment te portes-tu aujourd'hui ?

« - Comme un charme, merci… Euh et toi, ajouta-t-elle par politesse.

« - Je vais très bien également. Surtout maintenant que je suis à tes côtés à respirer ton parfum.

« - T'es lourd à draguer comme ça, t'en as conscience, soupira-t-elle.

« - Le crois-tu, demanda-t-il.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il profita qu'ils étaient relativement seuls dans le couloir pour la plaquer contre un mur. Il colla son corps au sien et lui lança un regard brûlant.

« - Et maintenant je suis toujours aussi lourd à te draguer ?

« - Euh je… Oui, grogna-t-elle en tentant vainement de le repousser… Peux-tu t'éloigner que je puisse respirer ?

« - Met ta tête dans mon cou, tu pourras respirer le paradis, dit-il suffisant.

« - Pour étouffer ? Non merci !

« - Hmm, soupira-t-il en glissant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune fille, j'aime beaucoup ton subtile parfum beauté… Je pourrais passer ma vie ainsi. Ton corps contre le mien, mon nez dans ton cou, mes lèvres à seulement quelques centimètres des miennes… Je suis au paradis ma Marinette.

« - Tu y seras toujours quand je porterais plainte pour agression ? Pousse-toi maintenant, j'ai besoin d'air propre.

« - Tu sors les griffes tigresse… J'aime ça, chuchota-t-il à son oreille en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux… Est-ce moi ou la température monte dans le couloir ?

« - Ce n'est que toi, grogna-t-elle alors que la sonnerie retentit. Non, je vais être en retard en cours !

Il sourit et attrapa sa main avant de courir jusqu'à leur salle de français. Leur arrivée, main dans la main fit sensation et, tout en la gardant prisonnière, il regarda le professeur.

« - Excusez-moi madame Bustier, j'étais… Occupé à discuter avec Marinette dans le couloir et nous n'avons pas vu l'heure passer.

Marinette écarquilla les yeux en le voyant rougir alors qu'il sous-entendait qu'ils avaient fait plus que discuter et se ratatina. La plupart de leurs camarades le fixaient l'œil lubrique et elle s'accrocha au regard de sa meilleure amie qui fixait le jeune homme en le fusillant du regard.

« - Très bien, soupira leur professeur. Allez vous asseoir et sachez que je vous colle la prochaine fois que vous arrivez en retard en cours pour avoir flirté dans les toilettes !

« - Bien madame, sourit Adrien.

La tête baissée, Marinette gagna rapidement sa place, heureusement à l'autre bout de celle d'Adrien. Alya qui était sa voisine, se pencha vers elle.

« - En vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ?

« - Rien dont je sois fière !… Il m'attendait devant le lycée et…

« - Ah c'était donc pour toi qu'il a pris cette pose ridicule ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules, elle ignorait comment il se tenait. Tout en écoutant le cours, elle raconta à sa meilleure amie ce qu'il s'était réellement passé entre eux dans le couloir puis prit consciencieusement des notes sur le livre qu'ils étudiaient ce trimestre.

…

A la pause de dix heures, Alya et Marinette rejoignirent leur prochaine salle de cours et s'assirent au sol pour discuter tranquillement. Ou plutôt la jeune fille écoutait sa meilleure amie lui suggérer divers moyens de repousser le jeune homme de manière définitive. Et si toutes n'étaient pas faisables au moins, ses idées avaient le mérite de faire rire son amie de bon cœur. Même si elles cessèrent de parler quand Chloé leur fit face.

« - Je te conseille de cesser immédiatement de flirter avec _Mon_ Adrien, c'est compris ? Il n'en a rien à faire de toi, tu ne l'intéresses pas et il mérite quelqu'un de bien mieux que toi ! C'est clair, demanda-t-elle furieuse à Marinette.

« - Ecoute Barbie, _primo_ , je ne m'intéresse pas à _ton_ Adrien ! _Secundo_ je ne fais rien pour l'encourager. _Tertio_ , je ne sais pas ce qu'il mérite mais clairement, moi je mérite mieux qu'un dragueur de bazar vendu cinq euro avec un lot de tee-shirt à logo ridicule. Dernièrement si c'est réellement _Ton_ Adrien, je te conseille vivement de l'attacher en laisse ! Même si les animaux sont généralement interdits dans l'enceinte des collèges et lycées !

« - Maintenant fiche-nous la paix Chloé et retourne te repoudrer le nez, il brille, ajouta perfidement Alya.

« - Quoi, s'exclama-t-elle en se cachant le visage. Mon Dieu je vais finir par vous ressembler, cria-t-elle en s'éloignant d'un pas vif.

« - Cette fille, soupira Alya… Faudrait la filmer et mettre ça en ligne ! Elle est tellement stéréotypée qu'on pourrait se faire une fortune sur son dos.

« - Tu m'étonnes, soupira Marinette en regardant le couloir… Au fait avec Nino, vous attendez quoi ?

« - Que ses parents ou les miens quittent la maison pour une nuit… Je te jure, on en est réduit à se peloter dans sa voiture et c'est merdique. Hier, on a sursauté une petite vieille en klaxonnant par erreur.

« - Comment vous avez fait ?

« - Ben en bougeant pour… Nan, t'es trop sage pour que je te raconte ce qu'il se passait dans cette voiture.

« - Depuis quand ? Je te rappelle que tu m'as appelé l'autre soir à trois heures du matin pour me raconter le rêve chaud bouillant que tu venais de faire à propos de toi en danseuse étoile et de Nino !

« - Ouais non mais là dans le couloir du lycée… Plutôt me couper la langue que de te dire ça ici !

« - Ce soir ?

« - Je t'appelle dès que je rentre.

Marinette rit joyeusement et quand la sonnerie retentit, elle se leva avant de lui tendre la main pour que son amie fasse de même. Peu à peu leurs camarades arrivèrent et elles entrèrent en cours d'anglais pour découvrir que leur professeur comptait leur passer l'extrait d'un film. _Pygmalion_. Tout en prenant des notes, elles reprirent leurs conversations, toutes les deux se demandant si Adrien était au courant qu'il était une possession de son amie Chloé. Douée pour dessiner, Marinette fit une esquisse du mannequin déguisé en chat noir tenu en laisse par Chloé. Elle le montra à son amie qui dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas exploser de rire. Se désintéressant du film, de toute façon Alya prenait des notes pour deux, la jeune fille affina son dessin. Le visage d'Adrien devint plus fin et plus réaliste, ainsi que la silhouette de Chloé que l'on reconnaissait de mieux en mieux.

A la fin de l'heure, elle montra son œuvre à sa meilleure amie qui rit joyeusement avant de lui prendre le papier quand elle vit le visage du jeune mannequin dans la foule. Se cachant derrière un autre élève, elle glissa la feuille sur le livre qu'il tenait et s'éloigna tranquillement.

…

Quand Adrien prit connaissance de l'esquisse, elle était déjà loin. Quant à lui, il regarda autour de lui cherchant l'auteur de ce dessin mais il n'y avait personne. L'observant, pour trouver une signature, il prit réellement connaissance de ce qui était dessiné et arqua un sourcil amusé. Depuis quand était-il l'animal domestique de Chloé ? Secouant la tête, il rangea l'esquisse entre deux feuilles d'un cahier et s'installa en cours de physique. Son binôme, d'origine magrébine, le salua en lui tendant la main.

« - Salut je m'appelle Nino Lahiffe.

« - Adrien Agreste, ravi.

Tout en se présentant, le jeune mannequin le détailla. Un teint mat, de courts cheveux bruns, des yeux marron, il semblait faire sa taille. Il retira la casquette rouge qu'il avait sur la tête mais garda ses écouteurs orange autour de son cou. Une paire de lunettes de soleil noires était accroché à l'encolure de son tee-shirt bleu avec, au centre, un motif d'œil aux couleurs noires, blanches et bleu clair. Un jeans gris bleu sur lui et un bracelet multicolore vert citron, rose, rouge, bleu et jaune. « Choix vestimentaire plutôt étrange, songea-t-il, mais pourquoi pas ? » Le professeur commença le cours et il ouvrit son cahier pour prendre des notes sur ce cours. Cette matière avait toujours été sa favorite et il avait plusieurs leçons d'avance pourtant il fut des plus attentifs et lorsque le cours s'acheva il quitta la salle pour rejoindre le gymnase où il avait sport. Il sourit en notant que Marinette avait également cours de sport et dès qu'elle sortit des vestiaires, il la rejoignit.

« - J'adore le sport mais là je crois que ça va devenir ma matière favorite… J'ai hâte de te voir en sueur beauté.

« - Tu sais que tu es lourd Adrien ? A ce propos, je te prierais de prendre tes distances avec moi. Chloé m'a très clairement expliquée ce matin que tu méritais mieux que moi… J'aurais tendance à penser l'inverse pour ma part mais bon, j'ai promis, mentit-elle, que je prendrais mes distances donc… De l'air _playboy_ ! Va donc jouer avec une autre nana qui sera ravie de se pâmer à tes pieds… Ou à ton bras !

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna alors qu'il la fixait amusé. « Oh oui beauté, toi et moi allons bien nous amuser, songea-t-il. » Le professeur siffla le début du cours et il écouta les consignes avant de sourire. Ils jouaient au basket. Marinette et Chloé furent désignées comme capitaine d'équipe et le professeur leur suggéra de faire leur équipe, signalant à Marinette qu'elle était la première à choisir.

« - Kim.

« - Adrichou !

Il sourit en entendant son surnom, avant de se promettre de rappeler à sa meilleure amie qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Tandis que Marinette prenait Mylène, Chloé observa le reste des élèves et décida de prendre Ivan sans se douter qu'elle allait regretter ce choix.

Une fois les équipes faites, ils s'échauffèrent puis la partie commença. Dans le but d'impressionner Marinette, Adrien fit de son mieux pour marquer des points… Avant que le professeur ne le siffle lui demandant de la jouer moins perso. La partie reprit et Mylène récupéra le ballon. Aussitôt Yvan s'assura que personne n'embêtait sa petite amie qui put marquer un panier sans aucune gêne.

« - Bravo Mylène, cria joyeusement Marinette. Je savais que tu serais un atout pour l'équipe !

Elles se tapèrent dans la main puis la partie reprit. Comme c'était elle qui avait le ballon, Adrien décida de faire barrage afin de l'empêcher de marquer.

« - A ce que je vois beauté, tu sais jouer !

« - Et toi tu me fatigues, soupira-t-elle avant de passer le ballon à Kim.

Celui-ci dribbla jusqu'au panier et marqua sans problème sous le regard énervé de Chloé. Elle demanda un temps mort et parla à son équipe alors que Marinette faisait de même. Elle venait d'avoir une idée.

« - Alors visiblement le _nouveau_ , dit-elle en grimaçant, sait bien jouer du coup changement de stratégie. Pour marquer on passe le ballon à Mylène ! Yvan nous permet de marquer des points grâce à toi, ajouta-t-elle en souriant à son amie.

« - Et on pourrait se servir de toi pour court-circuiter le nouveau, suggéra Kim. Puisqu'il aime bien t'asticoter, on te file le ballon et toi tu lui fais perdre le fil tout en envoyant le ballon aux co-équipiers.

« - Ou plutôt à toi, suggéra Andy en rattachant ses boucles brune. Nous on joue en défense !

« - Et quand Adrien a le ballon, on est tous en défense, précisa Marinette. Mais ok pour vos idées.

Leur nouvelle stratégie en place, ils attendirent que Chloé cesse de hurler après ses co-équipiers pour reprendre la partie. Partie que l'équipe de Marinette gagna avec quatre points d'avance faisant enrager la fille du maire… Ainsi qu'Adrien qui ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu perdre malgré ses sept ans de basket. « Ce doit être à cause de ses deux billes bleus qui me fixaient sans cesse, songea-t-il énervé de s'être fait avoir par une stratégie aussi minable… Cela dit, elle n'a pas cessé de me regarder du coup ! » Amusé, il prit une douche et se rhabilla proprement avant de sortir du gymnase pour rejoindre le réfectoire. » Il nota l'absence de Marinette et s'installa à une table, rapidement rejoint par Chloé qui pestait encore contre leurs camarades qui les avaient fait perdre.

« - Arrête, on est tous fautif, C ! Tu n'avais pas de stratégie et Yvan ne veut pas jouer contre sa petite amie. La prochaine fois, prends Kim en premier, Marinette ne me choisira pas et tu auras les deux meilleurs élèves dans ton équipe !

« - Ouais espérons ! Je déteste perdre contre cette pauvresse. Non mais regarde-moi ses fringues, grimaça-t-elle dégoûtée.

Adrien leva les yeux pour la chercher dans la foule et sourit. Aujourd'hui elle portait un short en jeans noir aux poches visibles ainsi qu'un pull léger rouge. Pull qui dévoilait deux centimètres de peau dès qu'elle levait un bras. Le tout avec une paire de ballerines rouge.

« - Que reproches-tu à sa tenue ? Elle est tendance !

« - Tu plaisantes ? Le short est de la saison dernière, le pull vieux de deux ans quant aux ballerines… Tout le monde sait que ça fait puer des pieds et que ça fait gamine !

« - Ah Chloé, soupira-t-il amusé. J'avais oublié tes avis tranchés !

« - Oui mais je suis une référence question mode mon cher ! Que fais-tu après les cours ?

« - J'ai une séance photo, un cours d'escrime et deux dissertes à faire pour demain. Et toi ?

« - J'ai rendez-vous dans le meilleur SPA de Paris pour me remettre de cette horrible journée !

Il rit de bon cœur puis observa Marinette qui semblait passer un bon moment avec ses amis.

…

« - Nino, t'es vraiment grave !

« - Mais attends j'y peux rien ! Je te jure, le type se pointe en cours, style gravure de mode, me reluque de haut en bas comme pour juger si je suis digne d'intérêt et après, plus un mot ! Je me sens limite comme un insecte ! Un nuisible dans un scarabée à écraser tu vois le genre Mari ?

« - Oui… J'aimerais tellement qu'il me regarde de la même manière, soupira-t-elle envieuse alors qu'Alya les rejoignait enfin.

« - Qui donc ?

« - A ton avis ? Le _chat_ naturellement.

A ces mots, elles rirent de bon cœur s'attirant tous les regards sur elles mais les deux filles s'en moquaient. Se reprenant, elles déjeunèrent en faisant le bilan de la matinée puis rapidement, Marinette se tut et commença à dessiner sur son cahier. Elle avait décidé d'aller à la Japan Expo et la jeune fille commença à faire divers croquis de ce qu'elle porterait ce jour-là. Elle avait pensé y aller en personnage de manga connus mais avant changé d'avis et préférait venir habillée comme son personnage dans _Mayion_ , le MMORPG auquel elle jouait assez régulièrement.

La sonnerie prévenant que les cours recommençaient, sonna et le groupe d'amis se sépara pour rejoindre ses cours. Pour sa part, Marinette avait un cours d'histoire et elle entra en classe d'un pas joyeux. Comme souvent, elle s'installa au premier rang et sortit ses affaires avant de sourciller quand elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle se tourna et déglutit.

« - Que fais-tu ici Adrien ? Il y a d'autres places.

« - Mais pas aussi agréable que celle-ci, déclara-t-il charmeur.

« - Parce que tu crois qu'après le coup que tu m'as fait ce matin, j'ai envie de passer du temps à tes côtés, demanda-t-elle.

« - Je crois beauté que tu as tellement envie de moi que tu me repousses uniquement pour ne pas céder à tes pulsions.

Elle le fixa partagée entre la colère de se sentir harcelée et celle de rire franchement tant il se trompait sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Heureusement pour elle, le cours débuta et elle se tut préférant écouter son professeur. Malheureusement elle fut interrompue par un bout de papier qui glissait vers elle. « _Tu sais que tu es très sexy Ma Marinette ? Quand tu te concentres et que ton petit nez se fronce. Quand je te vois faire ça… J'ai des envies d'ailleurs !_ » Elle fixa le mot mais refusa d'y répondre préférant lever la main pour répondre à la question de son professeur. Peu de temps après, un autre papier glissa jusqu'à elle et elle se retint de grogner. « _Vas-tu m'ignorer ? Alors que je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser ?_ » Elle rougit et continua de prendre le cours en note alors qu'une troisième note arrivait jusqu'à elle. « _Tu as rougi ? Tu lis donc mes petits mots ? Tant mieux ! Je me demande quelle serait ta réaction si je te disais que j'ai envie de t'allonger sur mon lit et couvrir ton corps de baisers ?_ » Elle fixa la feuille et grogna avant de le fixer.

« - Va prendre une douche froide le _nouveau_ !

Il la fixa surpris et amusé. Même s'il mourrait d'envie de la sentir l'embrasser, de la serrer dans ses bras et qu'elle frissonne sous ses baisers Il aimait qu'elle lui réponde. Pourtant, il décida de faire tout ce qu'il faudrait pour qu'elle soit sienne. Aussi quand la fin des cours sonna, il envoya un sms à Chloé. « _J'ai besoin de ton aide C !_ » Le temps qu'elle lui réponde, il quitta le lycée sans savoir que Marinette n'était pas loin derrière lui. En train de le maudire ! Voyant son chauffeur, il lui jeta son sac de cours et allait monter dans le véhicule quand il s'arrêta. La fille qui lui plaisait n'était pas loin, il venait de l'entendre rire.

« - Hey Marinette, l'appela-t-il.

« - Que me veux-tu encore _Adrichou_ , se moqua-t-elle.

« - Te raccompagner chez toi, suggéra-t-il avec un sourire charmeur se retenant de maudire Chloé.

« - Je préfère encore m'arracher les yeux ! A demain Alya, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. J'attends ton appel !

« - Mari, regarde la tête qu'il fait, pouffa celle-ci avant de dégainer son portable.

En une seconde, elle fit une photo alors qu'il recevait la réponse de sa meilleure amie. Se reprenant, il monta dans sa voiture et sortit le téléphone de sa poche. « _Ok Adrichou. Quelle sera ma mission ?_ » Il sourit et se changea avant de lui répondre. « _Aide-moi à faire succomber ma belle Marinette !_ »

…

Et voilà, j'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre en une journée… J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il se passera mais on va en découvrir un peu plus sur Marinette. A très vite !

Miss Tagada (L)


	4. Marinette

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Comme vous pouvez le voir, la suite arrive très vite au final. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Même si l'intrigue n'avance pas vraiment. (Ça va bouger prochainement rassurez-vous) Merci à **jenny** (Salut toi. J'avoue j'aime aussi beaucoup la répartie de Marinette. Ça change de ses balbutiements du dessin animé (même si c'est toujours drôle de l'entendre parler à Adrien mdrr) Ravie que le dessin t'ait plu, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à imaginer l'esquisse de mon côté. Bises), **Hana Melowdya** et **AngeleJ** pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à **Thomas Astruc**. Je ne touche rien en écrivant sur cet univers.

Bonne lecture à tous.

 **Marinette**

Marinette rit à la remarque de son amie de toujours puis s'éloigna pour retourner à la boulangerie que tenaient ses parents. Comme toujours, elle les embrassa en arrivant, salua les quelques clients qui faisaient la queue puis monta dans l'appartement en souriant. Sa famille avait la réputation de faire le meilleur pain de Paris et elle en était très fière.

« - Allez ma grande au boulot, se dit-elle à voix haute. Alors… Un peu de musique… Oui _Virgin_ sera très bien, décida-t-elle après avoir cherché une station de radio. Un goûter ? Ouais !

Elle sélectionna une pomme bien rouge, se versa un verre de jus de raisin et sortit de quoi faire ses devoirs. Seulement elle n'avait pas commencé à attaquer sa dissertation de français que son téléphone sonna.

« - Allo Alya, sourit-elle. _T'es déjà chez toi ?_ Ouais pourquoi ? J'aurais cru que ma pote l'obsédée aurait grappillé un peu de temps avec son mec, rit-elle. _Ouais mais son mec a rendez-vous chez le dentiste alors ta pote est toute seule chez elle à se demander ce qu'elle peut faire…_ Alors raconte-moi ! Comment vous avez fait pour fait pour faire sursauter une dame âgée ? _Oh ben figure-toi qu'on était dans la ruelle pas loin de chez lui._ Celle qui donne sur l'arrière des magasins ? _Oui. Il était vingt heure ils étaient fermés, enfin bref, moteur et phares éteints, je me détache pour m'asseoir sur lui histoire qu'on puisse se caresser seulement avec la température qui augmente et ses doigts magiques, je me suis quelque peu enflammée et en me cambrant pour profiter de ses caresses, je me suis appuyée sur le volant et fatalement sur le klaxon._ Mais attends, si je moteur était éteint ça n'aurait pas dû fonctionner ! _Ah Marinette, ton innocence me plaît_ , pouffa-t-elle. _Le klaxon fonctionne même moteur éteint ! Du coup la pauvre petite vieille a sursautée forcément, moi je me suis collée à Nino pour éviter qu'elle voit ma poitrine et on a décidé que ce n'était pas l'endroit idéal !_ Tu m'étonnes ! Mais pourquoi, vous ne louez pas une chambre quelque part ? _Mais enfin Mari, on est un couple, on ne va pas aller à l'hôtel comme si on avait besoin de se cacher !_ Ce n'est pas le sujet mais… Je ne sais pas, vous vous prévoyez un week-end en amoureux. Sans besoin d'aller très loin, vous prenez une chambre pour deux jours et hop l'affaire est réglée. _Tu sais_ , sourit Alya, _ton idée n'est pas bête du tout ?_ Merci ma belle, merci. Je t'en prie… _Bon tu fais quoi ? Oh laisse-moi deviner, tu es déjà sur tes devoirs ?_ Hélas oui, j'ai prévu de terminer la jupe sur laquelle je travaille depuis une semaine. _Oh en parlant de ça, tu me ferais la tenue que tu as dessiné à Chloé tout à l'heure ?_ Euh… Oui, faudra me rendre mon esquisse, mais sinon aucun problème. _Aie, j'ai filé le dessin au chat._ T'as fait quoi, hurla Marinette. Mais enfin pourquoi Alya ? _Ben fallait bien qu'il sache qu'il appartenait à Chloé non ? Et puis tu n'avais pas signé ton œuvre, si ?_ Non bien sûr mais tu aurais pu me demander si j'étais d'accord ! _Arrête, tu aurais dit non, je te connais Mari !_

La jeune fille soupira. Sa meilleure amie avait raison, elle aurait refusé qu'il voie son esquisse. A ces yeux, elle n'était même pas terminée. Seulement, elle eut beau se défendre Alya finit par la convaincre que c'était une bonne idée et elle soupira. Lui rappelant qu'elle avait encore deux dissertations à faire, elle raccrocha et reprit ses devoirs. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, quelqu'un sonna chez elle et elle ouvrit pour faire face à sa meilleure amie.

« - Allez viens, j'ai appelé toutes les filles, on va se balader au parc. Et prends tes rollers !

« - Quoi mais… Bon allez ok, ça ne me fera pas de mal et puis demain c'est samedi je pourrais les terminer à ce moment-là.

Sur ces mots, elle monta dans sa chambre, laissant Alya faire comme chez elle. Quand elle revint, la radio était éteinte et ses cours sagement rangés. La remerciant, elle ferma l'appartement et signala à ses parents qu'elle sortait au parc… Précisant qu'elle serait de retour à temps pour dîner.

Quand elles arrivèrent au point de rendez-vous, elles mirent leurs rollers et commencèrent à se balader en se lançant des défis stupides ou en riant aux blagues des autres. Marinette pouffa en voyant Rose tomber mais vint l'aider alors qu'Alix se moquait de leur retard… Même si elles les attendirent quelques mètres plus loin avant de repartir.

« - Allez dit spaghetti, déclara une voix.

« - Spaghetti ? Venez on va voir décida Mylène amusée.

Etant toutes d'accord, elles convergèrent vers la voix avant de s'arrêter. Adrien en costume marin posait sagement assis sur la fontaine. Il semblait avoir l'air pensif et Marinette soupira mentalement. « Voilà c'est comme ça que j'aime Adrien, songea-t-elle. Calme, docile et cet air légèrement pensif qui lui va tellement bien ! » Alya lui jeta un regard amusé et elle lui demanda de se taire. C'était la seule de ses amies qui étaient au courant de son adoration pour le jeune mannequin… Même si elle ne supportait pas sa manière d'agir au lycée.

« - Chiche on ruine la séance en passant en rollers, suggéra Alix avec son regard malicieux.

« - D'accord, sourit Rose qui avait décidé d'être moins sage. Juleka ?

« - Marinette et moi on marche, déclara Alya sans laisser son amie répondre.

Rapidement les six filles furent d'accord. Elles s'élancèrent à travers le parc et plus précisément, vers le lieu de la séance photo.

« - Allez dit spaghetti Adrichou, cria Alix en riant.

Elle passa devant lui et se retourna pour patiner à l'envers. Elle croisa son regard et lui tira la langue alors que les autres filles passaient devant le photographe qui s'énervait.

« - Relax Paulo, ce sont des camarades de classes, elles ne sont pas méchantes et… Tiens beauté ! J'ignorais que tu serais de la partie ! Avoue, je te manque déjà ?

« - Dans tes rêves Adrichou ! Penses plutôt aux spaghettis, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant… La première à la sirène !

Aussitôt toutes les filles se mirent à patiner en direction de l'autre côté du parc où elles continuèrent de se balader en roulant un peu partout. Même si seule Alix se laissa glisser sur les rampes d'escaliers.

Comme promis, Marinette revint à vingt heures et une fois qu'elle eut terminé de manger, elle monta dans sa chambre. Elle songea à faire ses devoirs puis renonça en voyant sa jupe en cuir à moitié terminée. Assise devant sa machine à coudre, elle la termina puis l'observa traquant le moindre défaut. Quand elle en fut pleinement satisfaite, elle la rangea avec les autres et observa sa chambre depuis son siège de bureau. Son petit lit avait été refait, dessus trônaient ses peluches, derniers vestiges de son enfance, son armoire en bois clair, assorti au lit, son bureau où tout était proprement rangé du plus grand au plus petit, son vieux coffre à jouet qui contenaient ses anciennes poupées qui était un trésor aux yeux de la petite Manon et enfin son nécessaire à couture. Tout était parfaitement rangé et elle regarda le plafond. La trappe qui menait au toit était fermée et elle soupira. Parfois, elle avait peur que quelqu'un n'entre par ce passage aussi elle vérifiait chaque soir que c'était impossible. « Et maintenant je fais quoi, se demanda-t-elle. » Regardant son ordinateur, elle songea brièvement à se connecter à _Mayion_ seulement son partenaire était absent ce soir et elle n'avait pas envie de jouer seule. Habituellement, elle ne se connectait que pour se défouler après une journée harassante… Seulement depuis quelques temps, elle venait surtout pour discuter avec Chat Noir. Il était gentil, taquin et était un bon stratège quand ils devaient se battre. Se levant elle fouilla dans des magazines cherchant une inspiration quand elle s'arrêta. Une photo d'Adrien, faisant la pub pour le nouveau parfum de son père, lui faisait face et elle soupira en secouant la tête. Un discret sourire éclaira son visage et elle se jeta sur son lit. Allongée sur le ventre, elle observa son insupportable camarade de cours en se mordant la lèvre.

« - Ahh Adrien, soupira-t-elle. Dommage que tu sois si horrible en cours… Tu es tellement beau en vrai ! J'ai de la chance que tu t'intéresse à moi… Cela dit, ça serait tellement agréable que tu te contentes d'être là, sans bouger ni parler… Surtout sans parler en fait !

Se perdant dans son regard émeraude, elle roula sur le dos et posa le magazine sur elle avant de fixer son plafond. Lorsqu'elle était seule dans sa chambre, comme ce soir, elle se permettrait de penser du bien du jeune homme. Elle suivait sa carrière depuis des années et était tombée amoureuse du mannequin. Naturellement à présent qu'elle le connaissait, elle appréciait moins la personne mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à retirer les nombreuses images d'Adrien, de ses murs. Elle savait qu'il militait régulièrement pour _Greenpeace_ , qu'il soutenait les femmes dans leur combat pour l'égalité et que depuis deux ans, il faisait des campagnes afin de promouvoir l'adoption des animaux dans les refuges déconseillant aux adultes d'offrir des animaux pour Noël.

« - Comment un garçon si sensible à la souffrance d'autrui, peut-être aussi imbuvable dans la réalité ? Oh Adrien, pourquoi n'es-tu pas ce gentil garçon dont je rêve depuis que j'ai treize ans ?

Elle soupira longuement et se redressa pour regarder la pub. Il y avait un petit échantillon sur la page et elle l'ouvrit pour le sentir. Comme souvent, le parfum sentait le frais avec une note boisée dont elle raffolait. Se sentant étouffer dans sa chambre, elle monta sur le toit qu'elle avait aménagé pour Alya et elle les soirs d'étés. S'allongeant sur un des transats, elle regarda Paris se coucher. Les magasins étaient tous fermés, ils ne restaient que les restaurants, les cafés, les théâtres et les salles de cinémas d'allumés. « Adrien doit être là-bas quelque part, songea-t-elle en pensant au beau mannequin… Probablement avec une nana du genre de Chloé qui se pendra à son bras en pâmoison. »

« - Ahhh Marinette t'es ridicule, grogna-t-elle. Tu passes ton temps à le repousser quand t'es au lycée et qu'il te drague ouvertement et là tu lui en veux parce qu'il profite de sa vie de jeune riche ? Que veux-tu au juste ? Qu'il reste enfermé chez lui, dans son palace avec piscine chauffée à se languir de toi en arrachant les pétales des fleurs, se moqua-t-elle… A vrai dire, oui, je préférerais. Ça voudrait dire qu'il tient vraiment à moi ! Que je ne sois pas simplement un chiffre sur une longue liste… Pauvre petite Marinette, tu n'es jamais satisfaite !

Elle soupira en s'apercevant qu'elle se parlait toute seule et décida de rentrer dans sa chambre. S'assurant que la trappe est réellement close, elle rejoignit son ordinateur et se connecta à _Mayion_. « _Salut chaton. Tu as fini de rôder partout en ville ?_ » Elle lui envoya ce message privé et en attendant qu'il lui réponde, elle continua de rêver les yeux ouverts. Elle repensait encore à son camarade et s'imagina qu'il avait une attitude bien différente. Plus doux et timide, il ne draguait pas sans cesse et préférait aider ses amis plutôt que remplir son lit. Un petit « 1 » apparut sur son écran et elle cliqua en souriant. Il était visiblement connecté. « _Rôdé ? Me prendrais-tu pour un simple chat de gouttière ? Je suis racé ma Lady et prêt à être adopté. ) Tu n'es pas couchée ? Il va être minuit !_ » Elle rit doucement et lui répondit. « _En fait non. Demain je ne suis pas obligée de me lever de bonne heure du coup… Prêt à adopter ? Je vais prévenir la petite que je garde chaque soir, elle veut un chat pour lui tirer la queue !_ » Satisfaite, elle se changea en attendant anxieusement sa réponse. Quand celle-lui parvint, elle l'ouvrit avec empressement. « _A vrai dire je pensais plutôt à être adopté par une jolie combattante habillée en rouge. Je n'aime pas trop qu'on me tire la queue… Ça me hérisse le poil !_ » Elle rit à sa réponse autant qu'à son flirt. « _Je veux bien t'adopter mais tu dormiras sur le balcon ! Et seulement une fois que tu auras tous tes vaccins à jours, ton tatouage et la visite chez le véto obligatoire ! Je n'ai pas envie que tu me ramène des rejetons ! Et toi tu ne dors pas ?_ » Prenant son ordinateur portable elle rejoignit son lit où ils continuèrent à discuter une bonne heure avant qu'elle ne commence à vraiment bâiller.

« _Bon ok mon chat là j'abandonne mes yeux clignotent. J'ai été ravie de te parler ce soir. Tu as améliorée ma journée. Bonne nuit chaton._ » Marinette regarda l'heure et lui laissa deux minutes pour répondre avant de se déconnecter pour se coucher. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il lui répondit quelques secondes plus tard. « _Dure journée ma Lady ? Faut-il que j'aille griffer quelques portes ?_ » Elle sourit. Son humour félin ne le quittait pas. « _Très dure, j'ai un gros lourdaud qui ne me lâche pas au lycée. Je n'en peux plus !_ » Eteignant son plafond, elle ne garda que sa petite lampe de chevet et quand il lui répondit, elle ouvrit le message curieuse. « _Ignore ce lourd ma Lady, il finira par se lasser et ira faire chier quelqu'un d'autre. Allez bonne nuit ma Lady. Je vais faire comme toi._ » Elle sourit et ne put résister à lui répondre. « _Tu files au panier mon chaton ?_ »

« - Marinette là tu exagères, le pauvre, se disputa-t-elle amusée.

Il lui répondit et elle fixa l'écran avant de cliquer pour lire ses mots. « _Exactement maîtresse. ) Je file au panier puisque tu ne veux pas de moi sur ton lit à ronronner de plaisir ! Allez bonne nuit._ » Elle décida de ne pas lui répondre et éteignit son ordinateur qu'elle posa au sol avant de se coucher… En pensant à Adrien. Elle sourit en se souvenant de leur première rencontre. Il ne devait pas s'en souvenir, ils étaient plus jeunes à l'époque.

 _Flash-back_

 _Le parfum_ Adrien _venait de sortir et il était de passage à Paris pour en faire la promotion. Marinette alors âgée de quatorze ans, rejoignit le centre commercial où il devait signer des autographes et fit sagement la queue. Avec elle, un exemplaire du magazine dans lequel il y avait un échantillon. Elle observa les filles autour d'elle et se sentit cruche dans son débardeur blanc et son pantacourt rose clair. Les autres fans avaient des tenues plus originales. Certaines étaient en jupe, d'autres avaient des hauts un peu plus décolletés, et elles étaient toutes maquillées. Alors qu'elle avait à peine pensé à mettre une crème pour lutter contre sa peau sèche. « Il va avoir peur en me voyant, songea-t-elle dépitée. » Plongée dans ses pensées elle ne vit pas que la foule avançait et bientôt ce fut son tour. Elle rougit quand il lui sourit doucement._

 _« - Bonjour, tu veux un autographe, demanda-t-il en désignant le magazine qu'elle tenait._

 _« - Bon je… Jour je, oui, dit-elle en le lui tendant. Bonjour._

 _« - Je peux connaître ton prénom ?_

 _« - Ma… Marima… Marinette._

 _« - Enchanté, moi c'est Adrien, sourit-il en signant son magazine. Voilà Marinette. Merci d'être venue me voir, ajouta-t-il le regard tendre. J'aime beaucoup ton sourire._

 _« - Oh je… Euh… Mer…Merci Ad… Rien, Adrien, se reprit-elle les joues brûlantes. Au… voir… Au revoir, dit-elle en se sentant stupide._

 _« - Au revoir Marinette, passe une bonne journée._

 _Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna d'un pas vif en se tapant le front. « Quelle idiote, songea-t-elle… Mais il est tellement beau de près ! »_

 _Fin du flash-back_

La jeune fille dut s'endormir puisque lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux sa chambre était baignée de lumière. Elle sortit de son lit et rejoignit la cuisine. Ses parents n'étaient pas là naturellement, le samedi était le jour où ils faisaient le meilleur chiffre de la boulangerie, aussi elle mangea quelques gâteaux puis alla prendre sa douche en faisant l'emploi du temps de sa journée. Elle allait faire ses devoirs, puis garderait Manon dans l'après-midi. La soirée étant prise par Chat Noir. Ils avaient rendez-vous sur le site, vers vingt-et-une heures et après la longue conversation qu'ils avaient eu la veille, elle était pressée de le revoir. Une partie d'elle se demanda qui il était dans la vraie vie. Ils parlaient très peu de leur vie en dehors du jeu. Elle savait juste qu'il avait à peu près son âge et qu'il vivait lui aussi à Paris. Il lui avait demandé son prénom à plusieurs reprises mais elle s'obstinait à refuser. C'était un de ses amis certes mais elle aimait leur relation ainsi. Sans savoir qui ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas se faire de mal. Quand elle sortit de sa douche, elle s'habilla d'un short en coton et d'un tee-shirt. Au même instant, son téléphone sonna et elle décrocha en voyant que c'était la maman de Manon qui la prévenait. Finalement, elle ne garderait la petite que quelques heures en début d'après-midi. Elle s'était débrouillée pour terminer à dix-sept heures afin que la jeune fille puisse profiter de la soirée pour sortir avec ses amis.

« - Merci madame Chamack, sourit-elle au téléphone. Vous amenez toujours Manon pour quatorze heures ? _Non hélas ma petite Marinette pourrais-tu la garder à partir de treize heures ?_ Bien sûre madame. Je suis libre toute la journée et Manon est tellement adorable. _Merci ma chérie. Alors je te la dépose un peu avant treize heures._ Bien madame Chamack. A tout à l'heure alors.

Elle raccrocha et sourit franchement. Repoussant ses devoirs de quelques minutes, elle se connecta au site _Mayion_ pour envoyer un message à son ami. Seulement il avait été plus rapide qu'elle puisqu'elle en avait un en attente. « _Bonjour ma Lady :) J'espère que tu as bien dormi ? Moi non, le panier est trop petit ) A ce soir. Je serais probablement connecté avant toi. Bonne journée._ » Elle sourit et lui répondit. « _Bonjour mon chaton. La nuit a été très bonne. Oh flûte, je vais t'acheter un plus grand panier dans ce cas. Tu le préfères comment ? En fait j'ai ma soirée de libre alors on se retrouve quand tu veux. Dis-moi simplement l'heure. Je passerais regarder vers dix-huit heures pour voir. Je t'embrasse. Bonne journée mon chaton._ » Satisfaite de son message, elle se déconnecta et sortit de quoi faire ses devoirs. Il était onze heures et elle se promit de se changer vers midi afin d'être prête au cas-où Manon voudrait aller au parc. Souriant elle décida de l'emmener au zoo et vérifia qu'elle avait assez pour payer leurs entrées puis ouvrit ses bouquins.

A midi vingt, elle ferma tout et enfila un short rouge, un top lâche noir et une paire de sandales compensées. Elle ajouta un gilet au cas-où le temps de rafraîchirait puis reprit ses devoirs de maths avant de soupirer en entendant sonner à la porte.

« - Bonjour madame Chamack.

« - Bonjour ma petite Marinette. Tu es sûre que ça ne t'ennuie pas de commencer plus tôt ?

« - Non pas du tout, j'ai prévu d'emmener Manon au zoo si elle est d'accord.

« - Ouiii ! S'il te plaît maman dis oui, dit-elle en la fixant de ses grands yeux.

« - C'est d'accord. Je te rembourserais son entrée ce soir d'accord ?

« - Bien sûr, aucun problème.

« - Merciiiii Marinette, cria la tête fille en lui sautant dessus.

Elle la réceptionna tant bien que mal et la serra dans ses bras alors que sa mère lui rappelait que sa fille était allergique aux cacahuètes. Comme souvent, elle avait prévu le goûter de sa fille afin qu'il n'y ait aucun risque et les laissa seule rassurée de savoir son bébé entre de si bonnes mains depuis déjà trois ans.

…

Et voilà alors ce chapitre est court j'en ai conscience mais le prochain sera plus long. Il est presque écrit dirons-nous donc ça devrait être bon. J'espère que ce petit moment dans la vie de Marinette vous a plu ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	5. Week-end

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Et non vous ne rêvez pas, j'ai enfin un ordinateur qui fonctionne. Résultat le post des chapitres devrait être plus réguliers. Merci à **Hana Melowdya** , **AngeleJ** et **akane Shuuya** pour leurs reviews qui m'encourage à poster.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à **Thomas Astruc**. Je ne touche rien en écrivant sur cet univers.

 **Week-end**

Quand il revint chez lui, après une énième séance photo, Adrien monta directement dans sa chambre et soupira. Heureusement pour lui, le reste de son week-end était libre. Même s'il avait encore une dissertation à faire. Seulement il préférait d'abord prendre une douche avant de changer d'avis. Attrapant un short en coton et ses baskets, il monta dans le gymnase et s'échauffa avant de faire un peu de musculation… Tout en songeant à Marinette. Plus elle le repoussait et plus il avait envie de briser sa résistance. Il savait qu'elle le trouvait beau, Chloé avait été très claire. Durant leur année de troisième, elle n'avait cessé de parler de lui, son agenda était recouvert de photos provenant de magazines et plus d'une fois, elle l'avait entendue parler avec ses amis du jeune homme. « Je n'ai plus qu'à la faire craquer, se dit-il. Et selon C, jouer sur le fait que je suis le fils de Gabriel Agreste m'aidera beaucoup ! » Il sourit en ayant un plan d'attaque pour le lundi où il la retrouverait.

Il passa plus d'une heure à faire des pompes ou à se muscler puis regagna sa chambre et surtout sa salle de bain. Il prit sa douche et en profita pour se détendre dans la cabine avant d'en sortir. A présent plus propre, il enfila un jeans et un tee-shirt puis s'allongea sur son lit pour lire un peu. « Que peut bien faire Marinette aujourd'hui, se demanda-t-il… Il me faudrait son numéro ! » Quittant son roman, il demanda à Chloé si elle pouvait le lui obtenir seulement la jeune fille lui avoua que non. Elles n'avaient pas les mêmes contacts. « _Fais semblant d'être amies avec elle ?_ » En attendant qu'elle réponde à son message il se redressa et fouilla dans son dressing. Il fit glisser les manteaux d'hiver qui ne lui servaient plus et dévoila un petit coffret en bois vernis. Sur le dessus, il avait fait graver le prénom de sa maman. Emilie. S'asseyant à même le sol, il ouvrit le coffret et observa les divers objets. Elle était partie quatre ans auparavant et deux ans plus tard, son père avait recommencé à sortir avec d'autres femmes. La plupart avaient été inoffensives et n'étaient pas restées très longtemps dans la vie de Gabriel seulement il avait fini par s'amouracher de Suzanne, la femme qui lui donnait des cours à New York. Or celle-ci était d'une telle jalousie qu'elle avait jeté énormément d'affaires appartenant à sa mère. Quand Gabriel s'en était aperçu, il avait bien sûr mis fin à leur relation mais le mal était fait. Des tenues, des bijoux, des livres, des photos… Beaucoup avaient disparu dans les poubelles. Quand Adrien l'avait vu faire la première fois, il avait profité de son absence dans la maison pour piller les affaires. Il avait récupéré ses bijoux préférés, la plupart des photos, mais également des lettres qu'elle avait écrite, sa bouteille de parfum, son livre préféré, l'étole qu'elle portait le jour de son mariage. A présent tout ça étaient caché dans le coffret et il caressa le tissu du bout des doigts en repensant à sa maman. A ses grands yeux vert, ses cheveux blonds et son visage anguleux, elle était belle à ses yeux et il espérait que plus tard, lorsqu'il voudrait se ranger et fonder sa propre famille, il trouverait une femme aussi douce que sa maman. Chloé finit par lui répondre et il rangea tout avant de retourner sur son lit. « _Pourquoi ferais-je ça Adrichou ? On se déteste depuis des années, elle n'y croira jamais !_ » Il grogna.

« - Comment faire pour obtenir son numéro ? Je ne peux pas lui demander, clairement elle dira non si on a du public, admit-il. Elle ne voudrait pas qu'on croit qu'elle me cède enfin… Je sais ! C'est moi qui vais faire ami-ami avec quelqu'un de son entourage ! Alors voyons… Alya c'est foutu, elle n'y croira pas… Les filles hors de question, s'il y en a une qui a envie de moi, ça grillera mes cartouches pour avoir Marinette et… Mon voisin de physique ! Il me semble qu'il sort avec la copine… En me rapprochant de lui, j'aurais peut-être l'info ?

Convaincu d'obtenir son numéro en quelques jours, il se rallongea sur son lit et fixa son plafond. Il savait exactement quoi faire pour parvenir à ses fins.

…

Quand elles arrivèrent au zoo, Manon hurla de joie. Elle allait pouvoir admirer tous ses animaux préférés. Les lions, les girafes et les singes. Tenant la main de sa baby-sitter, elle observa avec de grands yeux chaque animal qu'ils regardèrent. Les manchots, les loutres de mer, les flamants roses… Elle s'arrêta devant chaque enclot posant pleins de questions auxquelles Marinette n'avait pas la réponse et quand sonna seize heures, elles rentrèrent à la boulangerie. Manon avait une peluche de tigre dans les bras qu'elle serrait fort. Elle eut à peine le temps de goûter que sa mère vint la chercher.

« - C'est une jolie peluche dis donc !

« - C'est Marinette qui me l'a offert, dit-elle en la serrant contre son cœur. Je l'ai appelé Doudou parce qu'elle est toute douce.

« - Tu as été sage ?

« - Oui elle a été adorable, la rassura sa nourrice. Elle a terminé son goûter sans faire d'histoire.

« - Parfait. Allez tu dis au revoir à Marinette on s'en va Manon.

« - D'accord. Au revoir Marinette et merci pour Doudou.

La jeune lycéenne la prit dans ses bras puis les regarda partir avant de monter dans sa chambre. Elle vérifia si Chat Noir lui avait répondu et sourit. Il lui avait donné son numéro afin qu'elle le contacte si elle le souhaitait avant de lui préciser qu'il serait connecté à partir de dix-huit heures. « _Salut c'est Ladybug. Je passerais vers dix-huit heures alors. Je vais en profiter pour faire mes devoirs._ » Elle lui envoya le sms puis reprit son devoirs de mathématique le temps que l'heure passe. Un BIP lui apprit qu'elle avait un sms et elle prit son téléphone. « _Bonjour ma Lady. Tu es déjà disponible ? Merci pour ton numéro à ce propos._ » La jeune fille réfléchit quelques minutes puis décida de lui avouer la vérité. « _D'ici une heure ça sera bon, j'ai un peu de mal avec mes maths._ » Se concentrant, elle termina ses devoirs rapidement et se connecta sur son ordinateur.

« _Bonjour ma Lady. Je n'attendais que toi pour commencer_ »

Elle sourit. Chat Noir était déjà connecté. Le saluant à son tour, elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait prévu.

« _Se grouper avec plusieurs joueurs pour venir à bout d'une hydre à sept têtes. Question XP ça peut rapporter gros ! Mais si tu préfères on peut aller se balader tous les deux en amoureux ? :p_ »

« _Va pour de l'XP je ne suis pas d'humeur romantique chaton ! Tu es sûr qu'ils ont besoin de nous ?_ » Le temps qu'il lui réponde, elle attendit sagement devant son écran tout en surveillant l'heure. Elle ne voulait pas être en retard pour dîner.

« _Ils recherchent beaucoup d'archers ils n'en ont que deux. Ils ont assez de combattants en toute logique mais tu sais… On n'est jamais assez nombreux._ »

Mettant son armure, elle vérifia dans son inventaire qu'elle avait ce qu'il fallait question potions avant de lui répondre.

« _Ok je suis partante ! Allons casser du monstre !_ » Il lui proposa de la suivre et rejoignit un groupe de douze personnes. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, ils furent groupés et après quelques minutes à parlementer, ils partirent en direction de l'hydre. Durant la batille, ils ne s'envoyèrent aucun message privé préférant rester concentrés sur la bataille. Ce fut rude. Avec ses sept têtes, le monstre faisait énormément de dégâts. Régulièrement les prêtres soignaient les combattants et les archers même si Marinette, ou plus exactement, Ladybug dut se faire ressusciter plus d'une fois.

Ils en vinrent à bout alors que dix-neuf heures vingt-sept sonnaient et elle soupira. Ils avaient gagné plusieurs points d'XP puis furent dégroupés. Pour sa part, elle assit Ladybug au sol et descendit boire un verre d'eau. Quand elle revint Chat noir lui avait envoyé un message privé.

« _Fatiguée ma Lady ? Veux-tu un massage ?_ » Elle sourit au message de son ami et réfléchit à quoi répondre avant de se mordre la lèvre amusée.

« _Des promesses, toujours des promesses Chaton !_ » A peine fut-il envoyé, qu'elle entendit ses parents rentrer et soupira.

« _Désolée mon chaton, je file manger. Je reviens d'ici une heure. J'espère que tu seras là. Je t'embrasse._ » Quittant son ordinateur, elle descendit voir ses parents autant pour manger que pour discuter avec eux.

« - Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

« - Bien sûr ma chérie et toi ?

« - Comme un samedi. J'ai emmené Manon au zoo, elle a adoré les tigres, elle voulait même aller les gratter derrière les oreilles, sourit-elle. J'ai même terminé mes devoirs.

« - C'est très bien ma chérie. Tu vois tes amies ce soir ?

« - Euh non, en fait Alya est de sortie avec son copain. Mylène est aussi avec son copain, Juleka est en famille, ils vont voir un concert de hardrock et Rose doit être sur skype avec le prince Ali. Et Nino est avec Alya, pouffa-t-elle… Maman ?

« - Oui ma chérie ?

« - Il faut que je me trouve un petit-copain !

« - Oula oula, j'entends quoi, demanda son père en sortant de la salle de bain. Comment ça un petit copain ? Tu es trop jeune ma chérie ! Tu en auras le droit quand tu auras vingt-cinq ans, pas avant !

Marinette fixa son père surpris et quand sa mère se moqua de lui, elle rit doucement. Même s'il avait un horrible caractère, la jeune fille continuait de rêver qu'un jour, Adrien Agreste changerait et qu'ils finiraient par se marier. Elle oubliait son camarade de cours dans ces moments-là, préférant le jeune mannequin avec le doux caractère qu'il avait lorsqu'il avait treize ans. Sabine lui demanda à qui elle pensait, pour avoir les joues si rouges et elle déglutit avant de parler de son nouveau camarade.

« - Du coup je cherche un moyen pour qu'il cesse de me draguer, conclut-elle à la fin du repas.

« - Ignore-le chérie, il va cesser de lui-même en voyant que ça ne t'atteint pas.

Marinette regarda sa mère septique mais lui promit d'essayer. Nettoyant la table, elle mit la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle puis remonta dans sa chambre. Elle revint aussitôt sur le jeu et nota qu'elle avait deux messages. Les deux émanaient de Chat Noir aussi elle s'empressa de les ouvrir.

« _Mais je viens chez toi quand tu veux ma Lady ! En passant par les toits, personne ne me verra !_ » Elle pouffa à sa manie de flirter sans en avoir l'air puis lut le second message.

« _Bon appétit ma Lady. Je devrais revenir vers vingt heure trente… Pour ma part, j'ai vraiment hâte te pouvoir à nouveau discuter avec toi !_ »

« _Je t'attends mon Chaton. Envoie-moi un sms quand tu es de retour, je vais bosser._ » Une fois parti, elle rejoignit sa machine à coudre et sortit son cahier de croquis. Elle venait de se souvenir de la tenue qu'elle avait dessinée à Chloé. Elle en fit un modèle rapide puis regarda la colorimétrie de sa meilleure amie avant de soupirer. A par mettre de la couleur, elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Elle songea bien à lui envoyer un sms pour lui demander ses mesures seulement elle était occupée et Marinette ne voulait pas la déranger. Un BIP lui annonça qu'elle avait un sms et elle prit son téléphone. « _Ton minou préféré est à nouveau prêt à… « Casser du monstre » ma Lady._ » « _Ok mon minou j'arrive !_ » S'installant confortablement sur son lit, elle leva son personnage.

« _Une suggestion ?_ » Elle envoya le message tout en regardant ce qui était proposé avant de sourire. Elle venait de trouver quoi faire.

« _Du PVP ?_ » Elle grimaça et préféra lui proposer ce qu'elle venait de trouver.

« _Je suis passée sur le forum d'entraide et il paraît qu'après avoir accompli six quêtes précises, on peut obtenir une monture ! C'est tout de même mieux que de risquer de se faire tuer non ? En plus on pourra se déplacer plus vite !_ » Elle l'envoya avant de se mordre la lèvre craignant qu'il refuse. Aussi quand son message arriva, elle l'ouvrit fébrilement.

« _J'aime beaucoup ton idée ma Lady. Allons nous équiper d'une monture pour, qui sait, pouvoir se balader toi et moi au clair de lune ?_ » Elle soupira amusée. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, il ne cessait de flirter avec elle depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.

« _Rêve pas Chaton, il ne fait jamais nuit dans Mayion !_ » Se mettant en route, elle rejoignit la bonne carte suivit de son partenaire qu'il lui envoya un message au même instant.

« _Tu me brises le cœur ma Lady… Mais je te suivrais au bout du monde !_ » Elle rit mais continua jusqu'à arriver à la sorcière qui devait donner la première des sept quêtes.

…

Quand Adrien se réveilla le lundi, il sourit. Il avait passé le week-end à discuter avec Ladybug ou plus exactement avec la femme qui manipulait l'avatar. Elle se semblait pas être amateur d'humour mais elle ne l'envoyait jamais paître quand il flirtait avec elle. Même si ce n'était pas sérieux, il préférait d'abord faire tomber Marinette dans ses filets. Et il avait un nouveau plan qu'il était pressé de mettre en place. « Dans à peine deux heures, songea-t-il en regardant son portable. » Il quitta son lit et prit sa douche avant de s'habiller d'un jeans brut, d'un tee-shirt blanc et d'une chemise noire par-dessus. Une paire de Converses aux pieds, il rejoignit la salle à manger pour noter qu'elle était vide. Il s'assit et le cuisinier vint déposer son petit-déjeuner devant lui.

« - Bonjour monsieur Agreste.

« - Bonjour Nino, soupira-t-il.

« - Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre monsieur et…

« - Du calme Nino, ce n'est que moi, pas mon père. J'ai conscience que je suis arrivé plus tôt que d'habitude, le rassura-t-il.

Le chef cuisinier hocha la tête et repartit dans la cuisine alors qu'Adrien soupirait. Il en avait assez de devoir être poli, respectueux et aimable avec le personnel de son père. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Au moindre écart de conduite, il quitterait le lycée pour reprendre les cours particuliers et il n'avait aucune envie de partir. Il était bien trop content de retrouver Chloé sa meilleure amie, mais également de pouvoir regarder Marinette quand il en avait envie.

Ayant terminé de manger, il monta se brosser les dents, et termina de se préparer avant de partir pour le lycée. Seulement cette fois-ci, il demanda à son chauffeur de s'arrêter devant la boulangerie et y entra.

« - Bonjour jeune homme, le salua la père de sa camarade.

« - Bonjour monsieur. Je voulais savoir si Marinette était encore ici ?

« - Vous connaissez ma fille ?

« - Euh oui on est dans la même classe et je voulais discuter avec elle sur le chemin du lycée, expliqua-t-il. Mais j'ai peur de l'avoir raté.

« - Non, elle n'est pas encore partie… Tu veux quelque chose bonhomme ?

Adrien observa le présentoir et demanda deux croissants par politesse. Au moment où il paya, Marinette arriva et embrassa la joue de son père.

« - Je file au lycée, si tu va en course, tu pourras me reprendre un cahier à dessin s'il te plaît ? J'arrive au bout du mien et… Adrien ? Que… Ça commence à ressembler à du harcèlement, ajouta-t-elle avant de regarder son père. Tu y penseras ? Ou je file en acheter un après mes cours ?

« - Note-le sur ma liste… Oh ce jeune homme t'attend. Il voudrait discuter avec toi.

« - Euh non merci, je voyage seule.

« - Je ne compte pas partir sans toi Marinette.

Il sourit en l'entendant grommeler un « super ! » entre ses dents mais fit comme s'il n'entendait rien devant le père de la jeune fille… Même s'il comptait l'interroger sur son attitude quand il serait seul.

« - Marinette, tu oublies ton camarade de classe, signala Tom quand elle tenta de sortir par la porte de derrière.

« - Je cherchais à le fuir en fait, soupira-t-elle avec honnêteté… Bon, souffla-t-elle en fixant Adrien qui souriait, on a tous une croix à porter après tout ! En route cow-boy, plus vite parti, plus vite ça sera terminé !

« - Mais je ne compte pas te lâcher sitôt arriver au lycée. Donne-moi ton sac, je vais le porter, dit-il en lui tenant la porte. Merci le gorille mais je termine à pied, précisa-t-il pour son chauffeur-garde du corps qui sortait de la voiture… Que disions-nous ?

« - Qu'une fois arrivée au lycée, Chloé allait te sauter dessus en t'appelant Adrichou, qu'elle allait t'accaparer et me libérer de ta présence durant quelques heures, bénie soit-elle !

« - Tu sais Mimi, je sens que toi et moi on va faire un couple d'enfer, dit-il en posant son bras sur ses épaules.

« - Seulement dans tes rêves Adrichou. Dans les miens, tu n'existes pas et ça me fait du bien.

« - Aurais-tu un petit copain ? Je ne vois que cette raison qui expliquerait que tu me repousses !

« - Tu n'envisages même pas que tu ne sois pas mon type ?

« - Etant donné qu'en troisième ton agenda était rempli de photos de moi, selon Chloé, je dirais que cette explication est comme mon chef cuisinier… Bancal, précisa-t-il. Alors un petit copain ?

« - En effet, mentit-elle.

« - Il est au lycée ?

« - Heureusement pas dans le nôtre, comme ça il a la chance de ne pas avoir à te rencontrer et à supporter ta présence… Hey Chloé regarde qui j'ai croisé, ajouta-t-elle perfidement en arrivant devant le lycée.

« - Tu me paieras cet enlèvement Princesse !

« - Adrichou, sourit Chloé en lui sautant dessus. Tu as perdu ton chauffeur ?

« - Non, dit-il en fixant Marinette qui rejoignait ses amis… En fait j'ai décidé de marcher un peu. Tu as passé un bon week-end C ?

« - Horrible, j'ai dû assister à l'ouverture du nouveau service de l'hôpital et serrer des mains d'enfants ravis d'être malade, c'était dégoûtant, se plaignit-elle.

« - Ma pauvre, je te plains… Sincèrement !

« - Mouais alors dis-moi… Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec cette _Marinette_ de malheur ?

« - Qu'as-tu contre elle ? C'est une chouette nana, s'étonna-t-il en entendant son dédain.

« - Tu parles ! On parle d'une nana toute timide qui m'a volé la vedette à vingt-trois reprises ! Vingt-trois, précisa Chloé en le fixant. En tant que déléguée en troisième, que premier rôles dans les pièces de théâtres, sans compter Nathaniel dont j'étais amoureuse, mentit-elle. Elle a même essayé de me voler Sabrina, ma seule amie !

« - Ah oui ? Elle est sortie avec ce Nathaniel ?

« - Bien sûr et au vu des rumeurs qui circulaient dans les vestiaires, ils n'ont pas fait que de s'embrasser !

« - Ah, dit-il en se renfrognant. Excuse-moi C j'ai un truc à faire, ajouta-t-il en voyant le jeune Nathaniel passer.

Chloé le regarda partir excédée et se tourna vers Sabrina. Celle-ci portait, comme à son habitude, leurs deux sacs de cours. Elle sourit à son amie et lui assura avoir fait ses devoirs à temps avant de lui proposer d'aller manger en dehors du lycée pour midi. Il y avait des frites au menu et toutes les deux surveillaient leur ligne.

…

Marinette souriait encore quand Alya la rejoignit devant leur cours d'anglais. Elle était ravie de la manière dont elle s'était débarrassée du mannequin et n'hésita pas à le raconter à sa meilleure amie.

« - Il est venu te voir chez toi ?

« - Ouais, soupira-t-elle. Quand je rentre ce soir, je… Mon sac, souffla-t-elle paniquée. On m'a volé mon sac de cours !

Oubliant son histoire, elle chercha partout autour d'elle avant qu'une voix la fasse soupirer.

« - Alors Princesse, t'es satisfaite de ton tour ?

« - Ecoute Adrien, là ce n'est pas le moment j'ai perdu mon sac et…

« - Tu l'as oublié dans ma main quand tu m'as laissé avec Chloé dans les pattes, l'interrompit-il en le lui montrant.

Elle rougit en voyant son sac pendre au majeur du mannequin et elle tendit la main pour le récupérer seulement il serra le poing l'en empêchant. Sachant qu'elle allait détester leur prochaine discussion, elle leva les yeux vers lui sans rien dire. Au contraire. Elle resta droite, les bras croisés et attendit sagement qu'il lui dise ce qu'il voulait. Seulement il resta muet, un petit sourire aux lèvres en la fixant amusé.

« - Que veux-tu Adrien, finit-elle par soupirer quand elle nota que les cours allaient commencer.

« - Un rendez-vous… Ce soir ! Ou plutôt après les cours ! Toi et moi, on ira boire un verre.

« - Ok, soupira-t-elle à contrecœur. Maintenant rends-moi mon sac !

« - Très bien mais je garde ceci en otage, précisa-t-il en sortant son cahier de dessin.

« - Tu as osé fouiller dans mon sac, cria-t-elle choquée en tentant de récupérer son bien.

« - Disons que je veux être certain que tu viendras.

« - Je n'ai qu'une parole, s'offusqua-t-elle.

« - Hey Mari, un problème, demanda Alix en arrivant.

« - Agreste lui a volé un cahier auquel elle tient, signala Alya en tentant de le reprendre.

La jeune sportive sourit et profita qu'il était occupé avec les deux filles pour attraper le cahier qu'elle tendit à son amie. Marinette la remercia chaleureusement en rangeant son bien puis fixa le jeune homme.

« - T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets ! Alors ok ce soir on ira boire un verre mais t'as vraiment intérêt à profiter de ce rendez-vous forcé parce que ça sera le seul que tu auras !

« - Pauvre type, ajouta Alya en secouant la tête.

« - Mec là t'as grillé tes chances, sourit Nino. Hey Mari, appelle dès que le rencard est fini, on ira se balader entre potes pour te changer les idées !

« - Merci Nino, t'es un chef, rit-elle.

…

Ouff on peut dire que j'ai galéré à écrire ce chapitre mais à ma décharge il n'était pas prévu du coup… Ben ça vous fait un petit bonus. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Oui bon Adrien a intérêt à se reprendre s'il veut ravir le cœur de Marinette mais bon, pour le moment ce n'est pas réellement ce qu'il l'intéresse alors… A bientôt pour la suite.

Miss Tagada (L)


	6. Le pari

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Hello à tous. Voilà enfin la suite de cette fic. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Merci à **cookie74** , **Hana Melowdya** , **akane shuuya** , **jenny** (Hello miss. Oui en effet ce chapitre est épique. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en penserez ;) Bises), **AngeleJ** , et **Allone Denestriel** pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à **Thomas Astruc**. Je ne touche rien en écrivant sur cet univers.

 **Le pari**

Durant toute la journée, Marinette soupira. Plus le temps passait, plus elle se rapprochait de son rendez-vous fatidique que lui avait arraché Adrien en début de matinée. A divers reprises, elle avait songé à annuler ou ne pas y aller seulement, elle avait donné sa parole et elle n'en avait qu'une. « Bon je lui accorde une heure, songea-t-elle, après je file faire mes devoirs. » Satisfaite, elle écouta le reste du cours de math qu'elle avait avant de rejoindre la salle d'histoire. Quand elle s'installa, elle grogna. Il était son voisin dans ce cours. Décidée à rester concentrée, elle se redressa et sortit de quoi prendre des notes alors qu'il arrivait seulement. Il s'assit étrangement sans un mot et fit comme elle. Même s'il sortit deux feuilles. Le cours commença alors que la feuille était glissée vers elle. Machinalement, elle la lut tandis que leur professeur résumait le cours précédent. « _Je présume que tu m'en veux Marinette ?_ » Elle soupira longuement chuchota :

« - Naturellement ! Tu m'as extorqué un rendez-vous, je te rappelle !

« - Je sais, souffla-t-il… Mais j'avais peur que tu refuses ! Pour une raison que je ne m'explique pas, tu refuses d'admettre que je te plais, souligna-t-il en murmurant.

Elle le fixa en sourcillant, secoua la tête puis se tourna vers le professeur qui commençait son cours. Adrien fronça les sourcils en la voyant si concentrée et décida de faire de même. Même s'il détestait cette matière plus que tout. Il retint plusieurs bâillements en attendant la fin de la leçon et quand enfin elle arriva, il sourit grandement. Il rangea les deux feuilles puis se tourna vers la jeune fille pour lui proposer de partir. C'était leur dernier cours et il n'avait qu'une hâte c'était de rester en tête-à-tête avec elle seulement elle était en train d'envoyer un sms à sa meilleure amie.

« - Je n'attends que toi Princesse, sourit-il.

« - Deux minutes, je termine ça et…

« - Marinette, cria Alya alors qu'elle sortait en marchant lentement. Que fais-tu ?

« - Je t'envoyais un sms pour savoir si tu avais besoin d'aide pour ce soir avec Ella et Etta ?

« - Ce n'est pas de refus, elles sont impossibles maintenant qu'elles ont dix ans.

« - Ouais… Parce que c'était des anges à sept ans, pouffa-t-elle.

« - Euh… Bon je t'attends pour dix-sept heures ça te va ?

« - Oui, sourit Marinette. Ça me laisse le temps de rentrer chez moi et de faire mes devoirs avant de te rejoindre. J'apporte le dessert ?

« - S'il te plaît.

La brunette sourit et mais lui promit d'arriver rapidement avant de soupirer. Elle compta jusqu'à cinq et tourna vers son voisin de classe. Il fronçait les sourcils accentuant son regard vert et elle se retint de le trouver beau. Ce soir, lorsqu'elle serait seule dans sa chambre, elle repenserait à ce moment où durant quelques secondes il redevenait celui dont elle était tombée amoureuse plus jeune.

« - Bon allons-y cow-boy. Tu me dois un verre, après tout.

Il sourit, pour une fois sans rien ajouter et lui proposa de le suivre. Quand il s'était baladé avec Chloé, il avait découvert un café et avait décidé qu'il serait parfait pour leur premier rendez-vous à Marinette et lui. Comme c'était plutôt loin, il lui proposa d'y aller en voiture la rassurant, il la déposerait devant la boulangerie afin qu'elle puisse faire ses devoirs.

« - En fait je n'ai qu'une heure à t'accorder, j'ai d'autres trucs de prévus après.

« - Alors pourquoi avoir dit « oui », demanda-t-il en lui ouvrant la porte de sa voiture.

« - Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix !

« - Je voulais être certain que tu dirais oui, avoua-t-il les joues roses.

« - Résultat tu n'as qu'une heure alors que si tu m'avais laissé le choix, j'aurais pu dire 'oui' et tu en aurais eu davantage.

« - Ah oui ? Pourtant tu ne sembles pas vouloir passer de temps avec moi.

« - Quand tu joues les pot-de-colles lourdingues qui draguent comme ils s'habillent, non en effet… A choisir, je préfère le Adrien normal ! Celui que j'ai croisé qu'une fois, il a trois ans.

Il sourcilla et tenta de se souvenir de cette rencontre. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir fait la tournée des capitales européennes pour promouvoir son parfum mais il avait croisé tant de personnes durant cette semaine qu'il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler d'elle. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle apprécie cet Adrien plutôt que lui ? Il l'ignorait et il se promit d'y réfléchir au soir. Pour le moment, il préférait se concentrer sur leur rendez-vous… Même s'il sentait un peu bête de lui avoir forcé la main. Ce dont il s'excusa dès qu'ils furent attablés en terrasse et servis.

« - Pas grave. Maintenant je suis là. Et puis ce rendez-vous aura le mérite de stopper ta drague minable !

« - Ma drague minable ?

« - Ta drague minable, confirma-t-elle. Tu faisais ça pour avoir quelque chose de moi, non ?

« - En effet, admit-il en la fixant curieux de la suite de la conversation.

« - J'en conclue que maintenant que tu as eu ton rendez-vous, c'est bon, tu passes à la nana suivante ? Bon pas Alya, elle est en couple avec Nino et Rose sort avec le prince Ali qu'elle a rencontré il y a trois ans, précisa-t-elle… Mylène, c'est aussi fichu, elle est avec Ivan mais… Ah oui non, t'as grillé tes cartouches avec Alix, quand tu m'as volé mon cahier et tu n'as clairement pas la carrure pour être Juleka mais il reste encore pleins de jolies filles… Ou Chloé ? Ouais tu serais parfait avec Chloé, pouffa-t-elle. Tous les deux blonds, prétentieux, arrogants, égoïstes avec des parents trop occupés avec leur carrière pour vous donner quelques rudiments d'éducation !

« - Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je suis mal éduqué ?

« - Un peu. Tu étais mieux il y a trois ans mais bon, ce n'est que mon avis.

« - Il n'empêche que je te plais, dit-il avec une touche d'arrogance.

« - Qui te dis que tu me plais ? Ok je te trouve mignon mais tu es tellement imbu de toi-même, sûr de ton charme hypothétique que la plupart du temps, tu me fais pitié… Dans le meilleur des cas, soupira-t-elle. Enfin heureusement, je suis débarrassée de toi.

« - Oh non Princesse. Je n'ai pas encore eu ce que je voulais de toi !

« - Et que veux-tu exactement de moi ? Oh passage, si c'est m'avoir dans ton lit, fais une croix dessus, je ne compte pas coucher avec qui que ce soit avant d'être mariée !

« - Je n'en attends pas autant mais disons… Un baiser au moins.

« - Quoi ? Tu rêves et je…

« - Salut Marinette, les interrompit une jeune homme aux cheveux noirs à pointes bleues.

« - Oh euh… Luka ? Bon… Bonjour, je, tu quoi fait ?

« - Je sors de la bibliothèque, sourit-il en répondant à sa question. Je suis ravi de t'avoir vu et… Oh pardon je n'avais pas vu que tu étais en rendez-vous, ajouta-t-il en remarquant Adrien. Bonjour, je suis Luka Coufaine, le grand frère de Juleka, sourit-il en tendant la main au jeune mannequin.

« - Adrien Agreste, un camarade de ta sœur me semble-t-il.

« - C'est possible. Bon je vais vous laisser tranquille les amoureux…

« - Je… Non ! On, nous, pas, bafouilla Marinette les joues rouges. Je… C'est pas mon amoureux, je pas suis… Enfin je… C'est pas ça, finit-elle par marmonner rouge de gêne.

Adrien l'observait perplexe avant de soupirer. « Ok je sais pourquoi elle ne me cède pas, songea-t-il. Elle est déjà amoureuse ! » Pour autant, il décida de ne pas abandonner tant qu'elle n'aurait pas oublié ce jeune homme pour lui. Luka s'éloigna après avoir souri une dernière fois à la jeune fille et elle soupira longuement avant de le regarder à nouveau.

« - Quoi, demanda-t-elle en le voyant la fixer amusé.

« - Rien… J'ignorais que tu étais amoureuse de ce bellâtre de Luka !

« - Je suis pas… Je, Luka est juste… un copain, dit-elle gênée.

« - C'est pour ça que tu bafouilles en sa présence ? Que tu rougies quand il te parle ou te regarde ? Parce que ce n'est qu'un copain ?

« - Je… Oui, ce n'est qu'un copain ! Il est en terminale de toute façon et…

« - Et s'il avait notre âge, tu ne ferais que soupirer derrière lui, conclue-t-il amusé.

« - N'importe quoi !… Oh et puis je ne moque de ce que tu penses. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu attends exactement ?

« - Je te l'ai dit avant qu'on soit interrompu par ton prince charmant, Princesse ! Un baiser de toi.

« - Un bai… Un baiser, demanda-t-elle choquée. Mais, rougit-elle, tu… Tu sais quoi, ajouta-t-elle plus calmement, ok. Un verre, un baiser et après je suis débarrassée de toi… C'est quand tu veux.

Il la fixa amusé. Elle semblait prête-à-tout pour qu'il cesse de la draguer et il décida d'en profiter. Pourtant, il ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire avant de prendre une gorgée de son cocktail sans alcool. Le temps se rafraîchissait à Paris mais le soleil brillait aujourd'hui et il décida d'en profiter. Pour une fois il était libre jusqu'à dix-neuf heures et il comptait bénéficier de tout ce temps libre au maximum. Il fut donc déçu quand elle se leva.

« - Désolée mais il est l'heure que je rentre alors à demain Adrien. Bonne soirée, ajouta-t-elle en enfilant sa veste.

« - Attends, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner. Je t'ai promis de te ramener chez toi, tu te souviens ?

Elle hocha la tête incertaine et il but son verre d'un trait avant de laisser de quoi payer les deux boissons. Il se leva pour la rejoindre seulement elle grogna en voyant qu'il n'avait rien laissé pour le service et sortit son portefeuille pour ajouter un pourboire. Il l'observa amusé puis lui ouvrit la porte de sa voiture pour qu'elle monte avec lui. Dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, il fit un petit signe de mains au journaliste qu'il avait vu et s'engouffra à son tour dans l'habitacle. Ils ne parlèrent pas durant le trajet et s'il ignorait à quoi elle occupait les siennes, pour sa part, il songeait à l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir. Celle qui lui permettrait de se rapprocher d'elle et d'éloigner le fameux Luka Coufaine. Aussi, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la meilleure boulangerie de Paris, il sourit. « Et action, songea-t-il. » Comme chaque fois, il sortit le premier et l'aida avec son sac.

« - Te voilà à nouveau chez toi Princesse, dit-il charmeur.

« - T'es lourd avec ce surnom !

« - Je t'en trouverais un autre.

« - C'est ça oui… Euh…

« - Tu rougis ? Je t'intimide, sourit-il. A moins que tu cherches à me demander si je vais réclamer mon baiser aujourd'hui ou un autre jour ?

« - Euh oui quelque chose comme ça.

« - Viens-là !

Tout en parlant, il prit son bras pour la rapprocher de lui avant de faire également un pas pour se coller à elle. Doucement, il pencha la tête, lui murmurant de fermer les yeux si elle voulait vraiment apprécier. Elle secoua machinalement la tête en souriant malgré elle. Pourtant, elle obéit et se surpris à frissonner quand elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son visage. Il s'approcha encore et quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, son cœur s'accéléra brutalement. Il glissa ses mains sur sa taille collant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Malgré elle, Marinette posa ses mains dans son cou au moment où il réclama l'accès à sa bouche. Elle lui donna sans même réfléchir appréciant leur baiser et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, elle eut du mal à ne pas sourire.

« - Hmm quel baiser, soupira-t-il rêveur. Je vais garder ce moment en mémoire pour m'en rappeler avant de me coucher. Histoire de t'avoir en tête toute la nuit et de rêver de tes délicieuses lèvres contre les miennes !

« - C'est ça, souffla-t-elle en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire… Bon allez playboy, ton harcèlement s'arrête ici ! Va t'occuper d'une autre nana du lycée, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Il sourit et attrapa sa main. Sous son regard étonné, il y déposa un baiser et lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée. Elle hocha la tête et rentra chez elle en soupirant. Son père servait madame Carnain, qui venait chaque soir acheter une demi-baguette de pain au froment, mais fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard rêveur de sa fille.

« - Est-ce que je dois jeter un garçon dans mon four à pain, demanda-t-il la faisant revenir au présent.

« - Pas aujourd'hui mais peut-être plus tard. Bonjour madame Carnain. Je file faire mes devoirs, je passe la soirée avec Alya pour l'aider à garder ses deux démons de petites sœurs.

Sur ces mots, elle monta à l'étage et s'activa aussitôt sur ses devoirs. Elle songea bien à les bâcler pour être tranquille seulement elle préférait avoir de bonnes notes afin d'être acceptée à l'université de son choix. Elle mit un peu de musique et commença aussitôt par ses mathématiques afin d'être tranquille. Elle avait du mal à comprendre certaines théories mais ne doutait jamais d'y parvenir. Rarement du premier coup mais au moins lorsque le contrôle de fin de chapitre arrivait, elle savait comment résoudre les équations.

A dix-sept heures, elle descendit dans la boulangerie et chercha quoi apporter à sa meilleure amie avant de se décider pour la nouvelle création de son père. Le mille-feuille fraise-chocolat. Elle en prit quatre, afin que Marlena et Otis Césaire puissent également y goûter. Elle ajouta pour Ella et Etta deux tartelettes au chocolat et voulut payer le tout. Seulement quand son père apprit la raison de cet achat, il les lui offrit. Tom Dupain n'était pas le genre d'homme qui voulait faire fortune. La plupart de ses pâtisseries, quand elles n'étaient pas vendues dans la journée, il les distribuait aux sans-abri de Paris. Il avait conscience que ce n'était pas suffisant pour eux, ils avaient besoin de véritables repas, mais au moins, il était assuré qu'une fois par jour, ils avaient quelque chose à manger. Certains faisaient même parfois la queue le dimanche à partir de quatorze heures. Tout ce qui était encore sur les présentoirs leur étaient offert. Le pain était coupé en plusieurs portions, ainsi que les gâteaux et les tartes.

…

Quand Marinette arriva, chez sa meilleure amie, elle mit les desserts au frais et suivit Alya dans sa chambre. Ses parents n'étant pas encore partis, elles tentèrent terminer leur devoirs seulement la jeune fille se montra curieuse du rendez-vous avec Adrien.

« - C'était une catastrophe Alya ! Tu te rends compte qu'il m'a invité pour m'embrasser ? En plus Luka nous a croisés et il pense que je sors avec Adrien… Non mais moi ? Avec Adrien Agreste ? Monsieur _Je-Suis-Trop-Un-Beau-Gosse-Pour-Faire-Des-Efforts_ ! Argg, s'énerva-t-elle. Bon normalement, il devrait me lâcher avec tout ça mais bon !

« - Comment ça il va te lâcher ?

« - Ben j'ai accepté de l'embrasser pour qu'il me laisse tranquille.

« - Attends tu as embrassé Adrien Agreste ? Le gars pour qui tu craquais il y a trois ans ? Attends c'était comment ? Raconte ! Il embrasse bien ? T'as eu des frissons ? C'était comme tu l'imaginais ? Mon Dieu je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as eu ton premier kiss avec Adrien !

« - Ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel Alya, mentit-elle. Ok il embrasse bien mais c'était loin d'être ce que j'imaginais… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, soupira-t-elle. Il embrasse super bien Alya ! Encore mieux que je l'imaginais… Il est tellement tendre que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de fermer les yeux et de répondre à son baiser et c'était… C'était sublime, soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber en arrière sur son lit. Je n'ai pas eu de frissons enfin je ne pense pas mais c'était… Woah !

« - Eh bé… Dommage qu'il soit si con, non ?

« - Ah ça… !

« - Bon au moins s'il ne voulait que ça, un rencard et un baiser tu devrais être tranquille !

« - J'en ai pas l'impression mais ouais !

« - Allez Marinette, il a eu ce qu'il voulait, non ? Donc il va passer à une autre, décréta Alya. Il a la réputation d'être du genre coureur après tout !

« - Oui… Enfin je ne suis plus aussi certaine que ça qu'il va me lâcher.

« - Ah bon ?

« - Si tu avais vu son regard quand on s'est séparé…

« - Ne le prends pas mal Mari mais peut-être que tu n'étais qu'un numéro pour lui !

« - On pari ?

« - De quoi ? Tu crois réellement que le grand Adrien Agreste, _Crétin-De-Service-Et-Beau-Comme-Un-Dieu-Grec_ va continuer à te draguer et va s'accrocher à toi alors qu'il peut avoir n'importe quelle nana du lycée ? Hormis Mylène, Rose, Alix et moi, je veux dire !

« - Je crois qu'il ne va pas me lâcher aussi vite en effet ! D'ailleurs j'en suis même assez sûre pour parier un euro par tentative de drague. Avec un maximum de cinq euros.

« - Eh ben… Ok je paris mais s'il ne te drague pas de la journée, c'est toi qui me file cinq euros, suggéra Alya amusée.

« - Deal !

Elles se frappèrent dans la main puis Marlena arriva pour les prévenir qu'ils partaient pour le restaurant. Les deux filles hochèrent la tête et rejoignirent le salon où elles s'occupèrent de leurs devoirs tout en faisant manger les jumelles avant de les laisser devant la télé le temps d'un dessin animé. De leur côté, elles parlèrent du lycée, de leurs camarades, des projets du week-end afin que les petites ne les entendent pas parler de leurs amours. Marinette fut cependant dérangée par un sms et le l'ouvrit. « _Salut ma Lady, désolé ce soir je ne peux pas me connecter, j'ai des trucs de prévu !_ » Elle sourit et tapa une réponse brève. « _Pas grave, je suis en pleine pyjama party avec des amies ! A plus_ » Elle l'envoya avant de croiser le regard d'Alya. Elle soupira puis lui parla du jeu vidéo auquel elle jouait en secret depuis six mois. Elle parla de Chat Noir naturellement, de leur relation amicale et aussi du mensonge qu'elle venait de lui dire. Même si en théorie, elle était bien chez une amie.

« - C'est juste que c'est un ami virtuel et je n'ai pas envie qu'il sache quand je suis tellement geek que je suis sur mon ordi tous les soirs sauf quand je t'aide avec tes deux terreurs !

« - Amoureuse ?

« - Je pourrais. Il est gentil, charmant, un petit peu dragueur mais sa manière de faire est toujours drôle donc… Mais j'ignore tout de lui. Je sais juste qu'il va au lycée mais ni dans lequel, ni dans quelle classe donc…

« - Si ça se trouve c'est Luka ? Imagine un peu ! Depuis six mois tu parles avec Luka Couffaine qui te plaît et tout, s'enthousiasma Alya avant de rire.

« - Je ne pense pas que Luka soit le genre de garçon à aimer les jeux vidéos… Tu l'as vu à la fête de la musique l'an dernier ? Il est plutôt le genre musicien qui ne vit qu'avec sa guitare, soupira-t-elle rêveusement.

« - On demandera demain à Juleka, elle doit connaître son frère non ?

« - Non, cria Marinette avant de chuchoter. Imagine qu'elle dise à Luka que je m'intéresse à son emploi du temps et ses loisirs ?

« - Ben comme ça, il saura qu'il te plaît !

« - Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Imagine qu'il me trouve godiche avec trop jeune pour lui ?

« - Arrête Marinette, tu as fait les costumes de la pièce de l'an dernier dans laquelle il jouait, il ne peut pas te trouver godiche !

Elles furent coupées dans leur conversations par les jumelles et Alya les mit toutes les deux au lit avant de rejoindre Marinette qui dressait la table pour deux. Elles discutèrent en mangeant puis le temps que les parents de son amie reviennent, elles singèrent Adrien qui draguait les filles. Imaginant déjà son arrivée au lycée dès le lendemain. La manière dont il observerait les filles, cherchant sa nouvelle proie, avant de se coller à elle pour l'avoir dans son lit.

Marinette rentra chez elle pour vingt-deux heures trente et sourcilla en voyant sa mère la fixer. Elle songea brièvement que Sabine avait compris qu'elle avait eu son premier bisou seulement quelques instants plus tard, sa mère lui tendit un prospectus. Une annonce trouvée dans le journal du matin et elle la lut attentivement avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

« - Gabriel Agreste organise un concours de stylisme amateur ? Je peux y participer s'il vous plaît ?

« - Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on te le montre, sourit sa mère. Mais tu as vu les conditions ? Ce n'est pas un simple chapeau comme il y a deux ans. Là tu dois faire une tenue complète, accessoire compris. Tu es sûre d'avoir le temps ? Tu n'as qu'un mois et demi, souligna-t-elle.

« - Bien sûr. Je passerais moins de temps sur mon jeu vidéo c'est tout. J'aurais le temps maman, c'est promis… Un stage d'été dans l'entreprise de Gabriel Agreste, rêva-t-elle à voix haute… Il faut que je gagne le premier prix. Je veux absolument ce stage !

« - Tu y réfléchiras demain ma chérie. File te coucher, il est tard.

Marinette hocha la tête et se prépara à se coucher. Même si elle resta éveillée jusqu'à presque minuit. Elle dessina plusieurs croquis, tout en se rappelant le thème du concours. Ce devait être une tenue passe-partout. « Genre une petite robe noire, songea-t-elle… Sauf que je ne peux pas présenter un truc comme ça, ça serait stupide, je dois pouvoir faire mieux ! »

…

Quand Adrien rentra chez lui, à vingt-trois heures, il soupira. Il avait passé l'essentiel de sa soirée à répondre à des questions qu'il jugeait stupides, pour un magazine de mode pour ado. Le seul moment où il s'était amusé, c'était quand la journaliste lui avait demandé s'il avait une petite amie.

 _Flash-back_

 _« - Laissons un peu la mode de côté Adrien, si vous le voulez bien. Je pense que toutes nos lectrices se posent la même question : Avez-vous une petite amie ou une fille qui vous plaît ?_

 _« - En réalité oui, sourit-il sincèrement. On ne se connaît pas encore très bien mais on va au même lycée. On parle beaucoup elle et moi. C'est ma voisine dans un cours et je passe essentiellement l'heure à lui passer des mots écrit une feuille de papier._

 _« - Peut-on connaître son prénom ?_

 _« - Non, c'est encore trop tôt pour vous le dévoiler. On a eu notre premier rendez-vous aujourd'hui et encore, ce n'était que le prequel de notre histoire alors je vais garder son prénom caché au fond de mon cœur comme un secret inavouable._

 _« - Vous vous montrez très secret soudainement… Et très romantique. Cette jeune femme doit être spéciale._

 _« - Elle l'est je vous assure. Et pas seulement parce que c'est la seule fille que je connais qui porte encore des couettes à notre âge, dit-il mystérieux._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Il soupira longuement puis se coucha en regardant l'heure. Il était déjà vingt-trois heures trente et il s'allongea sur le dos pour fixer son plafond. « Cette journée était trop longue, songea-t-il. Le lycée, l'interview, les essayages de la nouvelle collection de mon père, et le rendez-vous avec Marinette, lista-t-il mentalement… De loin le meilleur moment de la journée… Surtout ce baiser ! » Sans même s'en rendre compte, il frôla ses lèvres de ses doigts en souriant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle accepte de l'embrasser, ni qu'il y prenne autant de plaisir. Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui à dix-sept heures, il avait encore la tête dans les nuages remué de l'intérieur. Il se redressa et fixa le visage de sa mère. Elle était belle. Angélique même. Il observa ses traits fins, son regard vert, ses longs cheveux blonds et sentit une larme couler sur ses cheveux.

« - Tu me manques maman… Chaque jour davantage, ajouta-t-il en essuyant sa joue. J'ai déjà presque oublié ton parfum, la douceur de ta peau… Et j'ai mal… Juste là, précisa-t-il au portrait en montrant son cœur. Je sais que tu me regardes là où tu te trouves… Et je sais que je dois te décevoir à courir après les filles, à ne m'attacher à aucune d'entre elles, même si ce sont toutes des gourdes, précisa-t-il inutilement… Mais tu sais je crois que j'ai trouvé une fille qui m'amuse. Elle est très jolie et probablement trop intelligente pour s'intéresser vraiment à moi mais lui parler, l'asticoter, la draguer lourdement m'amuse et je crois que ça l'amuse aussi… On s'est embrassé pour la première fois aujourd'hui… Même si je lui ai un peu forcé la main je le reconnais.

Il soupira soudain honteux et fouilla dans son bureau pour en sortir sa bouteille de vodka et son verre. Habituellement il n'en prenait qu'un le soir. Il grimaça à la brûlure de l'alcool et leva les yeux. Il croisa le regarda de sa mère et se sentit jugé par son regard. Pour l'amoindrir, il prit un second puis un troisième verre de vodka avant de tout ranger. Le regard baissé, il se déshabilla, laissant ses vêtements à même le sol et se coucha en caleçon. Aussi lorsque son réveil sonna, il grogna, il avait mal à la tête et du mal à supporter la lumière. Il trouva le courage de se traîner jusqu'à la cabine de douche. Il retint un cri en entrant dans la pièce baignée de lumière et se lava. Dès qu'il fut propre, il enfila un jeans et un tee-shirt noir, une paire de Converses noires puis sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre la salle à manger. Egalement trop éclairée malheureusement pour son mal de tête. Son petit-déjeuner arriva et il fixa son assiette en retenant une nausée.

« - Merci j'ai pas faim ce matin, finit-il par dire.

« - Bonjour Adrien.

« - Natalie, soupira-t-il. Qu'ai-je de prévu aujourd'hui ?

« - Seulement les essayages pour la nouvelle collection de monsieur votre père, après vos cours. Vous avez rendez-vous à l'atelier à dix-sept heures.

« - Merci Natalie… Vous demanderez à Nino qu'il me prépare un encas pour dix heures. Au cas-où mon estomac serait moins barbouillé, précisa-t-il en quittant la pièce.

Il n'entendit pas sa réponse puisqu'il remonta directement dans sa chambre… Et surtout le lavabo de sa salle de bain. Il s'y accrocha de ses deux mains et se fixa dans le miroir. Il avait les traits tirés et le visage pâle. Son regard n'était pas franc et il soupira en penchant la tête vers le sol. Ce matin, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller au lycée. « Ces verres n'étaient pas une bonne idée, songea-t-il en ayant un haut-le-cœur. » Il espéra vomir, afin de se nettoyer l'estomac seulement rien ne sortit et il soupira. Il se brossa les dents puis se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de se coiffer correctement. Un discret coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il allait être en retard et il attrapa ses deux sacs. Il rejoignit sa voiture où un sac en papier l'attendait. Il le mit dans son sac de sport et ferma la porte alors que son garde du corps démarrait. Il ferma les yeux en voyant que le soleil tapait et demanda à son chauffeur de rouler moins vite. Naturellement celui-ci refusa, il serait en retard en cours sinon et il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois devant le lycée. Adrien sentit sa nausée revenir et mit son poing devant sa bouche au cas-où. Sa nausée passa et il sortit de sa voiture en marchant lentement, lunettes sur le nez.

« - Mon Adrichou, tu es enfin là, cria Chloé en s'accrochant à lui.

« - Ton parfum C ! Il est trop fort, éloigne-toi, dit-il en la repoussant plus vivement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

« - Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Adrien, s'énerva-t-elle.

« - Olala mais ça sent le divorce, pouffa Alya en les voyant. Si tu veux Chloé je te file le numéro de mon oncle, il est avocat, suggéra-t-elle amusée.

« - Oh la ferme la mocheté et va te faire couper les tifs !

Sur ces mots, elle partit d'un pas rapide ignorant les rires de son ennemie et l'arrivée de Marinette qui sourcilla en la voyant s'éloigner d'Adrien.

« - Alors à ton avis qui gagne les cinq euros en jeu ?

« - Aucune idée, il a l'air malade le pauvre petit !

« - Tu embrasses si mal Mari ?

« - Qui sait ? Peut-il qu'il a embrassé Chloé d'où son teint vert ?

Elles rirent joyeusement quand Rose arriva en courant vers elles.

« - Oh Mon Dieu ! Marinette ! Je croyais que tu n'étais pas avec Adrien ?

« - Mais je ne suis pas avec lui, je te l'assure. Pourquoi penses-tu le contraire ?

« - Mais et les photos ? Celles sur twitter, précisa-t-elle.

Curieuses, Marinette et Alya prirent leurs portables pour se connecter. En quelques secondes, elles découvrirent les photos en question et la jeune styliste vit rouge. Il y avait des photos du verre qu'ils avaient été boire la veille, de leur retour devant la boulangerie quand ils s'étaient embrassés et même le baisemain qu'il lui avait fait. « Mon Dieu, il ne manque que la conversation, songea-t-elle alors de voir rouge. » Se déconnectant, elle tourna la tête et regarda le jeune homme qui avançait doucement vers la grille d'entrée du lycée. Sans réfléchir, ni songer au fait qu'il semblait malade, elle s'avança directement vers lui et se plaça devant lui. Il se stoppa net et la fixa avec son sourire de charmeur.

« - Comment as-tu pu oser, cria-t-elle en le fixant.

« - De quoi parles-tu, demanda-t-il en se massant les tempes.

« - De quoi je parle, lui demanda-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Je parle de tes journalistes à la con ! Des photos qu'ils ont publiées sur notre pseudo rencard et du baiser que je t'ai donné uniquement pour que tu me fiches la paix ! Et toi tu as… Tu as osé…

Marinette cria de frustration en s'apercevant qu'elle ne trouvait plus ses mots. Il la fixa amusé, malgré son mal de tête et allait lui demander si elle avait apprécié seulement elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps et le gifla. Il grogna de douleur et la fixa le regard dangereux. Seulement avant qu'il ne puisse lui crier dessus, un lycéen les rejoignit. Les cheveux noirs aux pointes bleues électrique. Un tee-shirt blanc à motif noir, une veste blazer bleu, un jeans noir troué, des Converses des bracelets et du vernis à ongles noirs. « Vachement émo-rock son style, songea Adrien… Où est-ce que j'ai déjà vu ce type ? » Il eut sa réponse quand celui-ci posa son bras sur les épaules de celle qui lui plaisait.

« - Tout va bien Marinette ?

« - Je, oui… Je… ça va Luka, rougit-elle.

« - Ça va, grogna Adrien énervé de voir que ni le baiser ni les photos ne l'avait éloignés. Je ne suis pas assez con pour frapper une fille !

« - Je tenais à m'en assurer, répondit calmement Luka.

« - C'est ça, allez casse-toi on discutait là ! Et puis merde ! On continuera cette conversation un autre jour, ajouta-t-il en fixant la jeune femme derrière ses solaires.

« - Tu es sûre que ça va, demanda le frère de Juleka quand il fut parti.

« - Euh oui, je… ça va… Merci de… d'être intervenu.

« - Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Je t'aime bien Marinette… Je te considère comme ma petite sœur, ajouta-t-il pour la faire sourire.

Elle sourit, même si celui-ci n'était pas réel et le remercia avant de s'éloigner en lui souhaitant une bonne journée. Alya lui rappela qu'elles avaient cours de physique et une fois qu'elles furent loin, sa meilleure amie la fixa.

« - Ça va aller Mari ?

« - Oui, je… Je me doutais qu'il ne me verrait pas comme… Enfin tu sais… Tant pis, soupira-t-elle en cachant sa peine.

« - Oui, tu sais ce qu'on dit, un de perdu, dix de retrouvés !

…

Et voilà chapitre terminé. Enfin ! J'avoue j'ai eu du mal pour la fin. Je ne savais pas si Marinette allait le gifler ou avoir pitié de son état… J'ai opté pour la gifle histoire qu'il galère encore pour se rapprocher d'elle. Mais j'espère que vous avez aimé ? Le rendez-vous, le baiser, les photos, leurs réactions à l'un et l'autre ? La soirée d'Adrien qui parle à sa mère ? Sérieux il me fait de la peine à ce moment-là… Moins quand il boit mais bon. J'attends vos reviews même si en attendant je vais tâcher d'écrire la suite.

Miss Tagada (L)


	7. Dis-moi pourquoi

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. J'espère que ce chapitre vous conviendra. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aimiez bien qu'Adrien galère alors promis, je vais faire au mieux… Mais je ne promets rien. Parfois les personnages décident pour moi donc… Merci cependant à **ShiroAkane** , **cookie74** , **Hana Melowdya** , **Allone Denestriel** , **jenny** (Salut toi. Ravie que tu aimes ma fiction. Moi aussi cette phrase m'a fait rire. Je compte la remettre quand elle se rapprochera d'Adrien mdrr J'espère que mon chapitre te plaira. Bises) et **AngeleJ** pour leurs reviews qui m'encourage à vous poster la suite. :)

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à **Thomas Astruc**. Je ne touche rien en écrivant sur cet univers.

 **Dis-moi pourquoi ?**

Quand Marinette cria de frustration, il sourit. Il avait mal à la tête d'avoir trop bu la veille, et le soleil n'arrangeait rien, pourtant la voir ainsi sans réussir à faire une phrase complète l'amusait. Voulant la provoquer un peu, il lui ouvrit la bouche décidé à lui demander si elle avait apprécié, autant les photos que le baiser, seulement elle réagi plus rapidement que lui et le gifla. Il contint un cri de douleur. Elle ne lui avait pas fait réellement mal, elle n'était pas assez forte pour ça, seulement le bruit avait augmenté son mal de tête et il la fixa énervé. A nouveau, il voulut parler, ou plutôt crier contre elle, mais on l'en empêcha. Il réfléchit en observant le jeune homme. Où l'avait-il déjà vu ? Il ne saurait le dire, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir, sa migraine l'en empêchait, mais ses cheveux noirs à pointes bleus électrique lui parlaient. Le nouveau venu posa son bras sur Marinette avant de lui demander si ça allait et il sentit sa colère grandir. C'était le fameux Luka dont elle était amoureuse. « Putain, il va passer pour le chevalier blanc et moi pour le dragon, songea-t-il malgré lui. Et merde ! » Notant le regard du fameux Luka sur lui, Adrien se sentit obliger de préciser qu'il ne comptait pas lever la main sur elle… Sans être cru cependant puisqu'il le fixait toujours, cherchant à en être persuadé.

« - C'est ça, allez casse-toi on discutait là ! Et puis merde ! On continuera cette conversation un autre jour, dit-il énervé en fixant la jeune femme.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas vif et rejoignit Chloé qui lui demanda aussitôt comment il allait. Il ne put cependant lui répondre. Il ignorait comment il se sentait. Il était en colère naturellement, de voir le terminal se rapprocher de sa prochaine conquête, il avait toujours cette douleur lancinante due à l'absorption de vodka de la veille et il se sentait floué sans savoir de quoi. Il fixa sa meilleure amie sans répondre durant deux bonnes minutes puis soupira.

« - Ça va, j'ai besoin de passer aux toilettes.

Sur ces mots, il partit avant de fusiller des élèves qui le montraient du doigt amusés.

« - Quoi, s'énerva-t-il. Vous n'avez jamais vu un beau gosse ? Cassez-vous !… Dégagez, cria-t-il en poussant un élève qui tomba au sol. Putain de secondes de merde !

Arrivé dans le vestiaire, il posa ses deux mains sur la faïence blanche et leva les yeux pour se regarder. Sa joue était à peine rouge, comme ses yeux. Légèrement gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré sa mère la veille. Sa peau laiteuse semblait plus pâle que d'habitude et il soupira.

« - Putain j'ai une sale gueule !

Il soupira longuement et se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de s'observer. Ça n'était pas mieux mais au moins, il pouvait faire face à ses camarades sans se sentir mal… Même s'il ne comptait pas retirer ses lunettes de la journée. Il prit cependant un cachet contre son mal de tête avant de grimacer quand la sonnerie retentit. Pourtant il sortit la tête haute fixant tout le monde avec dédain, même si personne ne le vit. Son premier cours était l'anglais et il s'installa au fond comme d'habitude. Son professeur tenta bien de lui faire retirer ses lunettes seulement il refusa n'hésitant pas à lui répondre. Il fut si froid et si méchant, que mademoiselle Bustier finit par en pleurer. Satisfait, il garda sa paire de lunettes de soleil de marque et s'affala contre le dossier de sa chaise satisfait. « Maintenant les profs vont me foutre une paix royale, songea-t-il. »

Malheureusement pour lui, la rumeur comme quoi il avait fait pleurer le professeur le plus gentil du lycée, se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. En une journée, tous les camarades de ses cours lui en voulurent et en une semaine tout le lycée commença à le craindre. Pour qu'il puisse réussir à faire pleurer mademoiselle Bustier, il devait être dangereux. Cette réputation l'aida à empêcher les filles de l'approcher de trop près, ce qui l'arrangeait. Pour le moment, il ne voulait pas s'éparpiller avec les filles. Son objectif était Marinette et il était déterminé à l'avoir avant de passer à la suivante. Même si cette rumeur, il le découvrit l'éloigna de lui. Nino s'était moqué de lui avant de préciser que mademoiselle Bustier était son professeur préféré. Cependant, ça ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à tout tenter pour la séduire. Il avait été jusqu'à lui offrir des fleurs à la fin des cours mais elle l'avait platement remercié avant de fixer Alya qui lui avait tendu un billet de cinq euros. Il monta dans sa voiture et soupira longuement. « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour la faire craquer, songea-t-il. Les fleurs ne marchent pas, les compliments la blase, le fait que je sois Adrien Agreste ne m'aide pas, contrairement à ce que m'a dit Chloé… Elle n'est même pas intéressée pour découvrir la prochaine collection de mon père ! Quant à l'emmener dîner dans les plus chers restaurants de Paris ne l'intéresse pas… Putain les américaines sont beaucoup moins difficiles ! » Il eut un bref sourire en repensant à Molly, la première fille qu'il avait embrassé. Sophie la première à l'avoir laissé la caresser et surtout à Prudence avec qui il avait eu sa première relation sexuelle. C'était les trois qui comptaient le plus même s'il avait eut beaucoup plus de petites amies. Des mannequins, des actrices en herbes, des comédiennes, mais principalement des jeunes femmes qui posaient pour les magazines où qui défilaient pour la collection femme de son père. Parfois c'était des filles à papa, de futures héritières, ou des filles de producteurs. « Tellement de filles et si peu de temps pour toutes les découvrir, songea-t-il quand la voiture s'arrêta devant chez lui. » Sans un mot, il entra dans l'immense manoir et allait monter dans sa chambre quand il croisa son père. Machinalement, il se redressa et attendit sagement qu'il passe.

« - Adrien, connais-tu une Marinette Dupain-Cheng ?

« - C'est une camarade de cours. D'histoire si je ne me trompe pas, précisa-t-il sachant qu'il ne pouvait se tromper. Pourquoi cette question père ?

« - J'ai reçu sa candidature au concours que j'organise et elle dit dans sa lettre qu'elle va au même lycée que toi… Elle a beaucoup de potentiel. Même si c'est la plus jeune candidate. Bonne finition, idée originale, très bon choix de couleur et de matériaux… C'est de l'excellent travail.

« - Si vous le dites père, c'est vous l'expert de cette maison.

« - Sais-tu quelle branche elle compte choisir après l'obtention de son bac ?

« - Aucune idée, mais je peux me renseigner, si vous le souhaitez ?

« - Non Adrien, ne te disperse pas en commençant à t'intéresser aux filles comme lors de ton séjour aux Etats-Unis… De l'excellent travail, marmonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

Adrien le regarda s'enfermer dans son bureau et soupira. Décidément, Marinette plaisait à tout le monde. « Sauf que je n'arrive pas à la faire craquer, songea-t-il en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Comment faire ? » Il observa son ordinateur et songea à se connecter seulement Ladybug semblait avoir disparu. Elle l'avait prévenu qu'elle ne pourrait pas se connecter durant quelques semaines et elle lui manquait. Il lui avait envoyé quelques sms le soir pour discuter mais même en lui répondant, elle semblait distante et il se demanda si elle n'avait pas découvert son secret. Sur le jeu, il tentait d'agir comme un ado normal, il ne voulait pas qu'on découvre qu'il était Adrien Agreste, le mannequin. Ainsi les gens avec qui, il parlait ne lui répondait que parce qu'ils appréciaient son humour. Il tourna la tête et regarda son sac de cours avant de grimacer en se rappelant de la réaction qu'avait eu Marinette en découvrant son interview. Surtout le passage où il parlait d'elle.

 _Flash-back_

 _Sachant que le magazine était sorti la veille, il était arrivé tôt au lycée afin de pouvoir apprécier sa réaction. Elle arriva, accompagnée d'Alya sa meilleure amie. Chacune avec un exemplaire dans les mains. Elles les lisaient quand Marinette s'arrêta d'un coup._

 _« - Le salaud, s'énerva-t-elle en jetant le magazine au sol. Je déteste ce pauvre type !_

 _« - Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit, demanda son amie en continuant sa lecture. Oh ! C'est mignon il parle de toi ! Sans dire ton prénom ni rien… Sauf que tu es la seule à porter des couettes au lycée… C'est tellement romantique la manière dont il parle de toi ! Ne le gifle pas Mari, s'il te plaît. Même si le spectacle était plaisant, souviens-toi qu'en représailles, il s'est défoulé sur mademoiselle Bustier._

 _« - Raison de plus ! J'aurais dû le gifler une seconde fois, rien que pour cette raison !_

 _« - Tu le déteste vraiment dis donc… Elle est où ma meilleure amie qui soupirait joyeusement dès qu'elle voyait son visage quelque part ?_

 _« - Je ne le déteste pas, c'est au-delà ! J'excrète Adrien Agreste et je compte bien le lui faire savoir dès que ce crétin arrivera !_

 _« - Il est là, signala son amie en le désignant._

 _Marinette tourna la tête et elle dut le voir sourire puisqu'elle laissa son sac tomber au sol alors de s'approcher dangereusement d'elle._

 _« - Toi, dit-elle en le pointant du doigt, tu as…_

 _Sans lui laisser le temps de parler, il se servit de ses cours de karaté pour lui bloquer les bras dans le dos, sans lui faire mal pour autant, et la colla à lui._

 _« - Que veux-tu me dire_ chérie _?_

 _« - Lâche-moi pauvre type, grogna-t-elle._

 _« - Pourquoi donc ? Nous sommes si bien ainsi. Toi dans mes bras, ton corps de femme contre le mien, soupira-t-il en souriant. N'est-ce pas ce qu'on souhaitait tous les deux depuis que je suis arrivé au lycée ?_

 _« - Non, grogna-t-elle en gigotant contre lui… Lâche-moi sale crapaud visqueux !_

 _Il sourit et observa ses lèvres avant de lui voler un baiser sans cesser de maintenir ses bras dans son dos. Plusieurs personnes sifflèrent et il s'éloigna de la jeune femme pour noter que Chloé, Sabrina, Nino, ainsi qu'un jeune élève à lunettes et son ami sportif les regardaient. Les garçons sifflaient et il sourit. Seulement avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle lui donna un coup de tête et il la relâcha surprise._

 _« - Tu n'es vraiment qu'un salaud Adrien Agreste ! Et tu embrasses vraiment très mal, ajouta-t-elle en essuyant sa bouche. Ne m'approche plus jamais, c'est bien compris ?_

 _« - Je…_

 _« - Le ferme, je ne veux même plus t'entendre tant que tu n'auras pas appris le B-A-BA en ce qui concerne les femmes !_

 _Sur ces mots, elle était repartie vers Alya qui le fixait amusée. Même si elle entraîna son amie loin de ses yeux… Alors qu'il se tenait le front étonné de la force de son coup. « Je suis bon pour une nouvelle migraine, songea-t-il machinalement… Mais ça valait le coup ! »_

 _Fin du flash-back_

Une semaine plus tard, ça réaction lui minait le moral. Naturellement, il n'avait pas cessé de la draguer pour autant, mais à présent, même les fleurs ne lui faisaient d'effet puisqu'elle se contentait de les prendre pour les jeter dans la première poubelle qu'elle croisait. Seul avantage de cette situation avec Marinette, c'était qu'elle lui avait permis de se rapprocher de Nino, son voisin de physique. Même s'il avait commencé par se moquer de sa manière d'agir avec son amie. Selon lui, Marinette n'était pas comme n'importe quelle fille.

 _Flash-back_

 _« - Qu'est-ce que tu entends pas là ? Elle cache une troisième jambe dans son jeans, se moqua Adrien._

 _« - Non loin de là. Physiquement, elle fait tourner la tête de plusieurs gars du lycée, t'es pas le seul sur le coup au passage, mais elle a aussi un caractère en or. Une fille comme elle, on n'en croise pas beaucoup dans sa vie._

 _« - Et tu me dis ça pour quoi au juste ?_

 _« - Parce que je suis certain que tant que tu ne voudras d'elle que son cul, elle te giflera et te dira qu'elle te déteste !_

 _Adrien avait passé le reste de la journée à méditer sur ces mots. A tel point, qu'il n'avait même pas vu que la jeune fille en question avait changé de place en histoire. Elle était maintenant assise seule au fond de la classe._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Il soupira puis se décida et sortit son téléphone. A ce moment-là seulement, il nota que Ladybug lui avait envoyé un sms et sourit avant de l'ouvrir. « _Salut chaton. Désolée pour ma distance j'étais occupée avec un projet périscolaire. Mais à présent, je suis un peu plus libre alors dis-moi quand tu auras envie d'aller casser du monstre. Je me connecterais. Je t'embrasse_ » Il songea bien à lui répondre puis décida que le projet Marinette passait en premier et envoya un sms à Nino qui lui avait donné son numéro trois jours plus tard. « _Salut mec. Une soirée entre homme ça te tente ? C'est moi qui régale !_ » Le temps qu'il réponde, il relut le message de son amie virtuelle et décida de lui répondre. « _Salut ma Lady. Ce soir je ne suis pas dispo mais demain vers quatorze heures ça t'ira ? Je t'embrasse._ » Satisfait, il se rallongea sur le dos en pensant à son week-end. Deux jours sans voir Marinette ni pouvoir la draguer… « _Bon ça me changera les idées. Nino ce soir, Ladybug demain et peut-être une soirée avec Chloé si elle est libre, songea-t-il. Sachant que demain matin, j'ai les dernières retouches pour la collection de papa et dimanche une réunion à la con pour un second parfum Adrien… Tu parles d'une connerie !_ » Il fut dérangé par la réception d'un sms et l'ouvrit. « _Ok pour la soirée entre hommes ! On se retrouve où ?_ » Adrien réfléchit puis lui donna le lieu du rendez-vous ainsi qu'une heure approximative pour se retrouver avant d'aller prendre une douche.

Une heure plus tard, il croisa Natalie dans l'escalier et elle sourcilla.

« - Je croyais avoir jeté tous vos jeans troués.

« - Jetez celui-là et je vous fais virer, dit-il le regard froid. Je sors ! Ne m'attendez pas pour dîner !

« - Est-ce que votre père est au courant ?

« - Naturellement, mentit-il.

Il sortit pour voir que son garde du corps l'attendait déjà dans la voiture. Il démarra aussitôt alors que Natalie rejoignait Gabriel qui lui annonça ne pas avoir été consulté. Cependant il précisa qu'il était d'accord. Certes il aimait son fils plus que tout et l'avait maintenu enfermé chez eux le plus possible, mais c'était uniquement pour le protéger. Il avait perdu sa femme et il avait eu trop peur qu'Adrien lui soit repris également. A présent son fils était presque un homme et il était temps qu'il le laisse plus libre de son emploi du temps.

« - Vous veillerez naturellement à ce qu'il respecte son emploi du temps, précisa-t-il.

« - Bien monsieur. Autre chose ?

« - Non Natalie… Si, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle allait sortir, prévenez que son chauffeur qu'il rappelle à Adrien d'être rentré pour une heure du matin. Il a besoin d'être en forme pour les essayages demain matin. Ce sera tout.

« - Bien monsieur. Bonne soirée.

« - Merci Natalie.

…

Quand Adrien arriva au bar, il sourit en notant qu'il était le premier. Il allait sortir quand Natalie l'appela. Il soupira mais consentit à lui répondre.

« - Oui Natalie ? _Adrien, votre père m'a demandé de vous rappeler que vous deviez être rentré pour une heure du matin._ Vraiment, s'étonna-t-il. _Oui Adrien. Malgré vos mensonges, votre père vous laisse sortir ce soir._ Ah. Très bien merci. Je veillerais à rentrer à temps. _Bien Adrien. Bonne soirée._ Merci Natalie.

Il raccrocha sans même dire au revoir et rentra dans le bar où il s'installa. Nino arriva peu après avec Alya.

« - Je passe seulement te demander de m'appeler si Nino boit trop, je le ramènerais, précisa-t-elle en lui tendant son numéro. Il a tendance à mal évaluer son état.

« - Rassure-toi je l'aurais ramené chez lui, si c'était le cas, mentit-il.

Elle partit rassurée alors qu'il s'interrogeait. Lui avait-il réellement menti ? Il n'en était pas vraiment sûr. Etrangement, il s'entendait bien avec son camarade de physique. Son plan, consistant à se rapprocher de lui pour avoir le numéro de Marinette, s'était retourné contre lui. Non seulement il n'avait pas eu le précieux sésame, mais il s'était aperçu que Nino était quelqu'un de loyal. Un peu rebelle, il détestait l'autorité, mais c'était un ami fidèle et il se promit d'appeler Alya si jamais il buvait trop.

« - Bon allez, on se commande un verre, suggéra Nino.

« - Vas-y choisi, moi je me prends une bière à la cerise… Tiens c'est pas Kim et Max là-bas ?

« - Si. J'ignorais qu'ils venaient là. Ça te dérange si je leur propose de se joindre à nous ?

« - C'est une soirée entre mecs après tout, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« - Cool, tu me commandes une blonde s'il te plaît ?

Il s'éloigna aussitôt et discuta avec leurs camarades alors qu'Adrien donnait leur commande à la serveuse. Celle-ci prit son temps pour tout noter et lui sourit. Il eut un bref sourire amer en comprenant qu'elle était sous son charme mais refusa de la repousser. Il se décida donc à être gentil avec elle au cas-où. Elle s'éloigna pour aller chercher leurs verres alors que ses camarades arrivaient avec leurs verres.

« - Salut le mannequin, s'esclaffa Kim en s'asseyant. Alors comme ça t'organise une soirée entre mecs et t'invite personne ?

« - Désolé je suis pas spécialement populaire au lycée depuis que j'ai fait pleurer la prof d'anglais !

« - Pas faux mais putain c'était drôle de la voir pleurer !

« - Ouais sérieux, intervint Max, cette prof on ne l'a même jamais vu s'énerver. Bon ce n'était pas cool parce qu'elle est super gentille mais bon.

« - Pas de ma faute, j'avais la gueule de bois ce matin-là, j'aurais réussi à faire s'énerver un bouddhiste !

« - T'es venu au lycée avec la gueule de bois ? Putain à ta place j'aurais gentiment comaté dans mon lit, soupira Nino.

« - Tu sais c'était soit le lycée soit mon père, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Je sèche une fois, il me déscolarise et je termine le lycée cloitré au manoir Agreste donc…

« - Le bol, pouvoir se lever à l'heure qu'on veut, venir en cours en pyjama, ça doit être le pied !

« - Non Kim, ce n'est pas le pied. Tu vois personne, tu ne peux pas sécher même si t'es malade, tes profs sont encore plus stricte parce qu'ils sont payés au résultat et si t'as un père comme le mien alors t'es debout très tôt, sommé de venir habillé en cours et tu es obligé d'avoir au moins trois activités extrascolaire.

« - C'est le bagne, s'exclama Max… Tu fais quoi comme activité ?

« - J'apprends le chinois, je fais du basket, du karaté, de l'escrime, je joue du piano et j'apprends le morse.

« - Ça fait six, souligna Nino. Tu fais comment pour tenir le coup ?

« - Une heure de chaque par semaine, ça me laisse le temps de sortir et de poser pour mon père. Et vous, vous faites quoi en dehors des cours ?

La commande arriva alors que Kim admettait qu'il passait beaucoup de temps à la piscine avec Ondine, une amie qui était amoureuse de lui. Même si, pour sa part, il était toujours sous le charme de Chloé. Depuis qu'ils avaient quatorze ans. Elle avait beau le repousser, il restait accro à son sourire. Adrien sourcilla, se demandant quand il avait vu Chloé sourire pour la dernière fois puis préféra se concentrer sur leur conversation. Max de son côté passait son temps à s'informer sur la robotique, quand il ne jouait pas aux jeux vidéos. Il sourit et admit être comme lui, un grand fan du jeu _Ultimate Mecha Strike III_ , même s'il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion d'y jouer.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils commandèrent leurs troisièmes verre qu'ils parlèrent de filles. Bien que ce n'était pas prévu au départ, Adrien avait envie de profiter d'être qu'avec ses camarades pour se détendre. Oublier Marinette qui semblait le détester, contrairement à ses prévisions, oublier la serveuse qui le draguait de plus en plus lourdement, oublier Chloé, Alya, toutes leurs camarades qui étaient si jolies et ne penser qu'à eux. Parler de sport, de jeux vidéos, se lancer des défis et passer un bon moment sans prise de tête. Malheureusement pour lui au moment où il regardait l'heure, Ladybug lui répondit et curieux il ouvrit son message. « _Salut mon chaton. Je suis de baby-sitting jusqu'à seize heures malheureusement mais je te réserve le reste de mon week-end. Je t'embrasse._ » Il rosit légèrement ce qui attira la curiosité de Nino et il leur parla de Ladybug… Du jeu naturellement, ce qui intéressa Max, mais surtout de la joueuse dont il ne savait rien.

« - Mais tu sais rien d'elle ? Pas même son prénom, s'étonna Kim.

« - Non, je sais juste qu'elle est au lycée comme moi, mais j'ignore même lequel mais ça me va. Je préfère Marinette de toute façon.

« - Ouais enfin t'as aucune chance avec Mari, sourit Max.

« - Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

« - Ben elle préfère les garçons plus discret.

« - Moins dragueurs, ajouta Kim.

« - Et moins arrogant, acheva Nino. Je te l'ai dit l'autre fois. Marinette est du genre spécial. Je sais, j'étais sous son charme en troisième avant de préférer Alya. Et Mari préfère les gentils garçons, style premier de la classe, propre sur lui, sympa avec tout le monde et protecteur mais sans trop l'être.

« - Du coup ton côté bourrin, ça passe pas, précisa Kim. Ni ton côté « Regardez-moi je suis le fils de Gabriel Agreste le grand styliste ». Ce type de mecs c'est plutôt le style de Chloé en fait ! Riche, beau, charismatique, arrogant et rien dans la tête.

« - C'est pour ça que t'es célibataire depuis le collège, se moqua Max en fixant son meilleur ami.

« - Va te faire foutre toi ! Même si oui c'est le cas ! Cela dit Chloé est tellement belle !

Adrien fronça les sourcils. Ce que ses camarades disaient était l'exact contraire de ce que Chloé lui avait dit sur Marinette. Il se souvenait encore de ses conseils. Insister sur le fait qu'il était le fils de Gabriel, et sur sa carrière qui lui ouvrait toutes les portes. Rester sûr de lui et toujours parfait, ne pas montrer quand elle le blessait, et surtout lui rappeler qu'en étant avec lui, elle pourrait obtenir ce qu'elle voudrait. « C m'aurait menti, songea-t-il en oubliant légèrement la conversation qui faisaient rage à la table. Pourquoi ? Elle la connaît si mal ? » Un verre tomba au sol et il revint au présent pour voir ses amis rire de bon cœur. Il les imita plus mollement puis demanda à Max si une fille lui plaisait au lycée.

« - En théorie Chloé mais je ne suis clairement pas son type et puis, Kim est fou d'elle depuis des années alors… Et toi hormis Marinette ?

« - Juleka est plutôt mignonne. Un peu flippante avec son style gothique mais mignonne, admit-il. Après, je ne suis pas difficile en matière de filles. Je crois que, d'un point de vu strictement théorique, n'importe quelle fille du lycée me plaît. Hormis les filles comme Chloé. Chez un mec l'arrogance passe mais chez une fille, je trouve ça repoussant.

« - Les boutons te dérangent pas, s'étonna Kim. Perso moi l'acné ça me dégoûte.

« - Tu sais, l'acné ne dure qu'un temps et les filles s'en sortent mieux que nous de ce côté. Elles sont plus belles après… Et plus reconnaissante de les avoir aimés quand elles avaient des boutons, ajouta-t-il avec une drôle de suffisance.

Nino le fixa et sourcilla. Il avait souvent entendu parler Adrien et cette suffisance sonnait fausse. Comme s'il jouait un rôle. « Je me demande s'il n'en joue pas un en permanence pour cacher quelque chose, se demanda-t-il. » Il haussa les épaules et observa l'heure. Minuit venait de sonner et il grogna, il devait rentrer chez lui. Ce qu'il annonça en vidant son verre d'un trait. Max nota l'heure et l'imita, ainsi que Kim aussi Adrien attrapa les différentes additions avant de tendre sa carte à la serveuse. Le temps qu'elle revienne, il regarda Nino et envoya un message à Alya pour la prévenir. « _Nino a bu trois bière dont une presque cul sec, je le laisse conduire ?_ » La serveuse revint et lui rendit sa carte avec le récépissé où elle avait noté son numéro de téléphone. Il lui sourit et lui demanda quand elle terminait au moment où il reçu un sms. « _Retiens-le, je viens le chercher !_ » Il laissa Kim et Max rentrer, ce dernier n'avait bu qu'une bière plusieurs heures auparavant, sachant qu'il serait le chauffeur.

« - Merci Adrien, je m'occupe de Nino. Je glisserais un mot en ta faveur à Marinette.

« - Je ne l'ai pas fait pour ça. Nino est un pote, je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive du mal. Rentrez bien, je vais rester ici encore un peu.

« - Ok bonne soirée alors !

Il les regarda partir puis songea à la serveuse. Elle semblait le trouver à son goût et il se demanda s'il ne pourrait pas passer un peu de bon temps avec elle. Elle terminait son service dans quelques minutes et il décida de patienter. Tant pis s'il faisait froid dehors ! Elle arriva à minuit et quart et lui proposa de le suivre chez elle. Il déclina en soupirant sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de faire l'allée-retour ce qu'il lui expliqua. Elle sourit et attrapa sa main avant de se faufiler dans une ruelle où ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Celle-ci les réchauffa et il glissa ses mains sous les vêtements de la jeune femme qui se laissa caresser sans protester.

…

Quand Adrien rentra chez lui le lendemain, après les derniers essayages pour la nouvelle collection de son père, il monta dans sa chambre et prit une douche avant d'enfiler un jeans troué et un tee-shirt rose en l'honneur de sa mère qui adorait cette couleur. Secouant la tête, il alluma son ordinateur portable et se connecta à Mayion. Il avait un peu de retard et il espéra que Ladybug l'avait attendu. Il sourit en notant qu'il avait un message privé et plus encore en voyant qu'il émanait d'elle.

« _Salut mon chaton. Je suis en avance. Je vais faire un tour sur le marché en t'attendant._ » Il décida de lui répondre avant de faire le plein comme elle.

« _Salut ma Lady. Je suis ravi de te revoir connecter. Tu m'as manqué… Il va vraiment falloir que tu me laisse te payer un verre pour te faire pardonner ces quinze jours d'absence ) Je te rejoins chez l'apothicaire, j'ai besoin de certaines potions moi aussi._ » Une fois qu'il fut parti, il rejoignit le lieu de rendez-vous et sourit en la voyant faire de même. Il acheta ce qu'il lui manquait, vérifia qu'il avait de la place dans son inventaire puis se tourna pour la voir assise au sol. Il nota à ce moment-là qu'elle lui avait répondu et ouvrit le message privé. Il était curieux de savoir si elle allait lui dire « oui » ou « non ».

« _Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, mon chaton. Je suis désolée d'avoir du m'absenter comme ça en pleine quête. Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner ? Hormis de te rencontrer je veux dire ?_ » Il soupira et décida de lui répondre avant de partir en mission. A cause de son absence, ils n'avaient jamais terminé la quête afin d'avoir leur propre monture et il était pressé d'avoir un cheval pour voyager plus rapidement d'un coin à l'autre de la carte.

« _Si tu m'enlèves le plaisir de te connaître réellement ma chère Lady, comment veux-tu te faire pardonner ? Ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en veux pas, j'en ai profité pour faire autre chose._ » Elle ne lui répondit pas mais comme ils partaient en mission il ne lui en voulut pas. Ils devaient partir sur une autre carte afin de rejoindre la hutte de la sorcière qu'elle leur remette un joyau destiné au magicien de feu. Un point rouge retint son attention et il ouvrit le message privé pour voir qu'elle le remerciait de ne pas lui en vouloir. Il soupira longuement. Etrangement, c'était une de ses véritables amies. Même si elle ignorait tout de lui ou presque. « Je me demande si elle pourrait m'éclairer sur les mensonges de C, se demanda-t-il. » Au même moment, Chloé lui envoya un message pour lui rappeler leur rendez-vous et il soupira.

« _Je peux te poser une question ma Lady ?_ » Il envoya le message quand ils eurent terminé la troisième des petites quêtes qu'ils devaient faire pour avoir leur monture et accepta la quête suivante en attendant qu'elle lui réponde. Ce qu'elle fit quelques instants plus tard.

« _Bien sûr mon chaton… Sauf si c'est pour me demander mon adresse )_ » Il pouffa amusé par sa réponse à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu.

« _Ça concerne une amie. J'ai craqué sur une fille de mon lycée et ma meilleure amie m'a induite en erreur. A chaque fois que je tentais de me rapprocher d'elle, je ne faisais que l'éloigner davantage de moi et je ne sais pas pourquoi mon amie m'a dit ça. Toi qui es une fille, tu pourrais peut-être m'éclairer ?_ » Comme elle était assise au sol, il fit de même et prit connaissance de leur nouvelle quête. Il devait tuer trois renards à deux queues et apporter leurs peaux au cordonnier. Le seul problème de cette quête était que les dits renards n'étaient pas faciles à trouver. Il fallait les débusquer dans la forêt des mille fleurs et il détestait cet endroit, infesté d'animaux sauvages prêt à les attaquer s'il approchait trop près. Un point rouge lui indiqua qu'elle lui avait répondu et il ouvrit le message.

« _Oula compliqué comme question. Le plus simple est de lui demander à elle pourquoi elle a t'a induite en erreur. Elle ne connaît peut-être pas la fille qui te plaît ? Ou alors elle la déteste et refuse que tu sortes avec pour ne pas te perdre à son profit. Dernière hypothèse, tu lui plais et elle veut t'éloigner de sa « nouvelle rivale ». Après je ne connais pas les deux filles en question je ne peux pas être plus précise. Surtout que chaque fille est différente mon chaton._ » Il soupira en lisant sa réponse et décida de répondre à Chloé. « _Salut C. Oui c'est toujours ok pour ce soir. On ira dans un bar à sushi si tu veux ? Histoire d'être tranquille pour discuter._ »

« _Ok merci ma Lady… J'aimerais vraiment te rencontrer, je te dois un baiser pour m'avoir répondu si clairement._ » Il sourit sachant qu'elle allait encore le remettre à sa place mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il flirtait doucement avec elle mais davantage pour s'amuser que sérieusement. Celle qu'il voulait était et restait Marinette… Même s'il ne regrettait pas le bon temps qu'il avait pris dans la ruelle avec la jolie serveuse rousse. Il avait gardé son numéro, au cas-où, tout en sachant qu'il ne l'appellerait jamais. Elle savait qui, il était et n'avait accepté leur coucherie que pour s'en vanter, il en était certain. « Reste à espérer qu'elle n'en parle pas à un journaliste, sinon je suis grillé auprès de Marinette, songea-t-il. » Avisant l'heure, il soupira. Il devait se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec Chloé et il décida de prévenir son amie. Amie qui lui répondit au même moment.

« _Tu parles, tu ne me dois rien… Mais si ça ne t'ennuie pas, dis-moi si j'avais raison quand tu le sauras. Je suis curieuse de sa raison._ » Il hocha machinalement la tête avant de se souvenir qu'elle ne pouvait le voir.

« _Tout ce que tu voudras ma Lady. Je te suis redevable. Cela étant, je dois partir me préparer, je vois mon amie ce soir pour tirer cette histoire au clair. Je risque peut-être de rentrer tôt du coup. Je peux t'envoyer un sms pour te prévenir si je reviens me connecter._ » Il attendit qu'elle lui réponde tout en commençant par se changer. Il troqua son jeans destroy pour un de la collection de son père, un skinny rouge et ajouta une chemise blanche. Notant qu'il avait un point rouge qui l'attendait, il ouvrit le message sans prendre le temps de la boutonner.

« _Bien sûr. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais me connecter ce soir mais on peut toujours passer la soirée par sms si ton dîner se termine plus tôt. Je t'embrasse. Bonne soirée mon chaton._ »

« _Merci ma belle Lady. A ce soir alors. Je t'embrasse également._ » Il se déconnecta aussitôt et termina de s'habiller avant d'aller voir son père pour le prévenir. Il le trouva dans son bureau. Un mannequin en plastique devant, Gabriel Agreste tentait plusieurs associations de vêtements et accessoires.

« - Père ?

« - Oui Adrien, répondit-il en posant un assortiment de bijou.

« - Je voulais vous prévenir que ce soir, je sortais.

« - Bien, dit-il machinalement en posant une paire d'escarpin devant lui. C'est impressionnant ! Qu'en dis-tu, demanda-t-il à son fils.

« - C'est très joli. Je serais avec Chloé dans un bar à sushis, précisa-t-il.

« - Oui, oui comme tu veux… Je me demande si …?

Se retournant, il prit une boite qui contenait d'autres accessoires et remplaça tout pour observer le nouveau style.

« - Cette Marinette a vraiment eu une excellente idée. Cette tenue sobre est parfaite quelque soit les occasions… Je crois que j'ai trouvé la gagnante du concours. Les autres tenues sont nettement moins pratiques.

« - Je comptais également adopter un éléphant d'Afrique et le faire dormir dans le hall. Qu'en dites-vous père ?

« - Que c'est une excellente idée Adrien. Excellente. Vois avec Natalie pour qu'elle t'organise ça.

Le jeune homme regarda son père et secoua vivement la tête. « Clairement il n'en a rien à foutre de ce que je dis, songea-t-il dépité et quelque peu vexé… Y en a marre, j'arrête le mannequina à mes dix-huit ans ! Il se trouvera quelqu'un d'autre pour se pâmer devant ses créations ! » Il quitta la pièce énervé et prévint son garde du corps qu'il sortait. Il lui donna l'adresse où il avait rendez-vous avec sa meilleure amie et s'attacha en ruminant sa colère. Il n'était pas un grand fan de défilé, il ne l'avait jamais été. Il ne le faisait que pour son père. Pour tenter de se rapprocher de lui, de créer un lien. Quand sa mère avait disparu, son père s'était éloigné de lui. Il l'avait empêché de mettre le nez dehors au maximum afin de le protéger pourtant un fossé les séparait. Ils étaient dans la même pièce mais à des milliers de kilomètres de son père… C'était pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté de devenir le visage de la marque Gabriel. Pour que son père se rapproche de lui seulement, il se rendait compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Trois ans qu'il jouait sagement les mannequins pour rien. Il arriva sur le lieu du rendez-vous assez énervé et sachant sa meilleure amie toujours en retard, il prit une table et en profita pour se détendre. Il voulait passer une bonne soirée. Oublier, pour le moment, la relation qu'il avait avec son père.

« - Salut Adrichou, cria Chloé en arrivant.

Elle embrassa ses deux joues et s'assit en face de lui. Il lui répondit et malgré lui l'observa. Pour une fois, elle avait détaché ses cheveux et il nota que ça lui allait bien. Elle portait une petite robe noire qui dessinait sa silhouette et en voyant son léger maquillage, se demanda si Ladybug n'avait pas raison. « Non C se fait toujours belle quand elle sort le soir, se rassura-t-il. Elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi ! On se connaît depuis des lustres elle et moi ! » La serveuse arriva et prit leur commande avant de passer à une autre table sans lui accorder un regard. « Parfait, songea-t-il. » Le temps que les sushis arrivent, ils discutèrent calmement. Des cours, qu'ils aimaient ou détestaient, des profs accessoirement et il sourcilla quand elle le félicita d'avoir réussi à faire pleurer le professeur le plus gentil du lycée.

« - Tu ne l'aimes pas ? Elle est sympa pourtant.

« - Tu parles. Elle passe son temps à encenser Marinette et a passé toute l'année dernière à me comparer à elle. A me demander d'être comme elle et tout ! Je la déteste !

« - Marinette ou mademoiselle Bustier ?

« - Les deux, soupira-t-elle. Du coup je me demande bien ce que tu peux lui trouver à cette fille ! Elle est tellement insipide.

« - Mais il s'avère qu'elle me plaît.

« - Oui le temps de l'avoir dans ton lit, après tu passeras à une autre !

« - Je ne sais pas. J'aime sa répartie… C je peux te poser une question, demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

« - Bien sûr, tu sais très bien que tu peux tout le demander mon Adrichou.

« - Ouais, tiqua-t-il en entendant le terme de possession. Euh dis-moi j'ai discuté hier avec des potes de Marinette et il s'avère qu'elle déteste les types arrogants, fanfarons, qui se la joue et qui profite de leur relation pour se mettre en avant…

« - Je sais cette fille est bizarre !

« - Si tu le sais, pourquoi m'as-tu dit d'agir ainsi ? Puisque tu savais qu'elle allait me repousser et me haïr de plus en plus ?

« - Euh… Pour rien.

« - Chloé, dit-il tendu. Explique-moi pourquoi tu m'as envoyé sur de mauvaises pistes à propos de Marinette !

« - Oh ça va, très bien, cria-t-elle. Parce que je refusais que tu sortes avec cette pimbêche qui me vole tout ce à quoi je tiens. Et parce que je t'aime espèce d'idiot ! Depuis qu'on a dix ans, hurla-t-elle.

…

Et voilà je m'arrête comme ça. En espérant que ça vous plaise… Même si j'en doute. A votre avis qu'elle sera la réaction d'Adrien ? Et comment va-t-il se comporter avec Marinette à présent ? Et est-ce qu'on entendra parler de la fameuse serveuse ? Plus important encore, Tom Dupain-Cheng va-t-il finir par mettre Adrien dans son four ? ) Je vous laisse répondre et promis je poste la suite bientôt.

Miss Tagada (L)


	8. Relations difficiles

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Comme promis sur ma page, voici le nouveau chapitre. Enfin devrais-je dire ! J'ai fait au mieux du coup j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci à **Hana** **Melowdya** , **Guest** (Salut toi. Ravie de voir que le chapitre t'a plu. Oui j'avoue faire qu'Adrien change du tout au tout serait trop étrange. Mais dans ce chapitre, Adrien va découvrir une information qui pourrait le faire changer complètement. Reste à savoir s'il va l'utiliser comme il le faut ou pas... Parce que pour le moment, il veut juste coucher avec Marinette donc... Je n'avais pas prévu de reparler de la serveuse mais il est vrai que ça serait un élément de choix pour foutre un peu la merde entre les deux du coup j'y réfléchis sérieusement. J'espère que la réaction d'Adrien te plaira. Bises), **cookie74** , **AngeleJ** et **Allone Denestriel** pour leurs reviews qui m'encouragent à continuer d'écrire sur cet univers.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à **Thomas Astruc**. Je ne touche rien en écrivant sur cet univers.

 **Relations difficiles**

En entendant Chloé lui hurler qu'elle l'aimait, Adrien écarquilla les yeux. A aucun moment de leur amitié, il n'avait vu quoi que ce soit. « Alors que ça fait sept ans, calcula-t-il machinalement… Sauf qu'elle n'est qu'une amie pour moi. Une petite sœur tout au plus. Il faut que je lui explique ! » Soupirant, il la fixa calmement cherchant son regard. Seulement, elle gardait obstinément la tête baissée et il finit par l'appeler.

« - Quoi, demanda-t-elle le fixant inquiète.

« - Ecoute C, je t'adore, tu es ma meilleure amie, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que… Pour moi c'était clair, je veux dire. Tu es ma meilleure amie, la sœur que j'ai jamais eu et je… Je suis désolé qu'à cause de moi, tu aies attendu sept ans pour rien, dit-il gêné. Je ne pensais pas… Enfin on se connaît depuis qu'on est gamin et je croyais notre relation saine. On savait tous les deux qu'on serait toujours là pour l'autre. Comme un frère et une sœur. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que tu craquais pour moi.

« - Tu veux dire que tu n'as jamais rien vu ? Que tu n'as jamais compris que les cadeaux que je te faisais sans cesse, la distance que j'instaure avec tous les mecs et tout ça… Pour toi c'était quoi au juste, demanda-t-elle vexée.

« - Je pensais que tu attendais un type bien, soupira-t-il… Ce n'est pas mon cas et tu le sais mieux que personne Chloé. Mais regarde-nous ! On est tellement semblable qu'on s'ennuierait ensemble… En plus je ne suis pas du genre à avoir une relation normale avec une nana. Je les drague et une fois que je les ai eu, je les jettes ! Combien de fois m'as-tu vu faire ça ?

« - Je pensais que tu attendais de trouver la fille idéale… Moi, dit-elle en le fixant.

« - Je t'aime C mais comme une sœur. Je ne pourrais jamais t'embrasser, dit-il gentiment, ça serait trop étrange.

« - Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… On pourrait essayer, tu ne crois pas ? Ne serait-ce qu'une fois ?

Il la fixa partagé entre l'idée d'accepter pour amoindrir sa peine et de refuser pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Pas de cette manière en tout cas. Il se recula dans son siège pour s'y adosser et réfléchit. Quelle solution la ferait le moins souffrir ? « L'un dans l'autre, je suis foutu, songea-t-il. Si j'accepte, elle pensera qu'entre nous ça peut changer et va espérer en vain. D'un autre côté si je la repousse en arrachant le pansement rapidement, elle va m'en vouloir et je vais perdre ma meilleure amie… » Il soupira une nouvelle fois, se demandant quelle solution choisir puis se décida. « Tant pis pour les conséquences, songea-t-il. »

« - Non Chloé. J'ai beau y réfléchir, t'embrasser serait te mentir et je le refuse. Depuis qu'on se connaît, j'ai toujours été honnête avec toi et je refuse que ça change. Et ça te ferait inutilement souffrir. Crois-moi, il faut que tu oublies ce que tu ressens pour moi, ça ne sera jamais partagé ! Tu es une amie, ma meilleure amie mais celle qui me plaît c'est Marinette, dit-il durement. C'est le genre de fille qui m'a toujours plu. Douce, gentille, aimable, généreuse ! Tu es l'exact opposé et c'est agréable de discuter avec toi parce que je n'ai pas à cacher mon côté sombre mais tu ne me plairas jamais !

Il avait conscience qu'il était dur avec elle. Elle ne méritait pas d'être traitée ainsi mais il tenait absolument à ce qu'elle oublie ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Afin que leur amitié soit saine. « Même si elle va m'en vouloir un bout de temps, comprit-il en voyant son regard rempli de rage. »

« - Tu sais quoi Agreste ? Je t'écoute et je me demande vraiment ce que j'ai pu te trouver ! Tu n'es qu'un abject trou du cul ! Un petit con qui a peur des femmes et qui préfère coucher avec une cruche que de tenter de parler avec une fille suffisamment intelligente qui comprendra tout de suite que tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Encore heureux que tu sois mignon pour le moment sinon tu serais encore qu'un pauvre petit puceau qui se caresse tout seul dans son lit devant un vieux porno, dit-elle avec du venin dans la voix. Je me casse mais je te promets que ce n'est pas terminé ! Je vais me venger et tu vas regretter de m'avoir repoussé ! Salaud !

Elle partit sur ces mots alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux surpris. Il n'était pas inquiet pour autant, il savait qu'elle n'était pas méchante. Pas envers lui en tout cas. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui, il nota que tout le monde le regardait et sourit. Il n'était même pas gêné d'être le point de mire de tout le monde. Au contraire, il pinça les lèvres pour éviter de rire et déclara :

« - Ah les femmes ! Elles digèrent mal les ruptures ! S'il vous plaît mademoiselle, ajouta-t-il en apostrophant la serveuse avec le sourire, pourrais-je avoir l'addition je vous prie ?

« - Je vous apporte ça. Mais vous allez devoir payer un supplément pour les restes.

« - Aucun problème, dit-il en sortant son portable.

Il soupira et chercha le numéro de Ladybug. « _Tu avais raison ma Lady. Ma meilleure amie en pince pour moi. Je suis obligé de la repousser pour qu'elle oublie ce qu'elle pense ressentir mais à présent je n'ai plus d'amis. :( Je serais chez moi dans une demi-heure. Si jamais tu es disponible, on pourrait continuer à casser du monstre ? Histoire de me remonter le moral. Qu'en dis-tu ?_ » En attendant qu'elle lui réponde, il paya l'addition, ajouta quelques euros pour le service puis fit signe à son garde du corps de la ramener chez lui. Même s'il s'arrêta dans un fastfood afin de s'acheter un hamburger et des frites. Au même moment la jeune fille répondit à son message. « _J'en suis désolée mon chaton. Tu sais, si tu n'as pas le moral, on peut parler ? Tu n'es pas tout seul, je suis là moi. Et je veux bien être ton amie. :)_ » Il sourit doucement. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle pour lui remonter le moral. « Dommage que je ne puisse pas la rencontrer, soupira-t-il. Elle me serait précieuse… Mais si je la rencontre et qu'elle découvre qui je suis… Elle risque aussi de craquer et je la perdrais comme Chloé. » Quittant sa voiture, il entra dans le fastfood et patienta sagement en attendant son tour. Il commanda un menu à emporter et une fois payé, il allait ressortir quand un éclat de rire attira son attention. Marinette était présente. Elle était avec Alya, Rose, Juleka, Mylène et Alix. Il nota qu'elle avait détachée ses cheveux et la trouva plus jolie ainsi, cheveux au vent. Laissant ses yeux descendre, il déglutit. Elle portait une petite robe blanche tout simple avec une paire de bottes. « Elle est magnifique, songea-t-il sans s'apercevoir que son cœur accélérait sa course. » Machinalement, il se rapprocha, tout en restant caché, pour écouter leur conversation.

« - Ok, soupira Alya… Le plus beau type du lycée ?

« - J'opte pour Kim, il a un truc, pouffa Alix… Et ça m'éclate ses défis débiles que je relève à chaque fois.

« - Pour moi, c'est mon Yvan, le plus beau, soupira Mylène. Mais Adrien a un truc, ajouta-t-elle amusée.

« - C'est clair, sourit Juleka. Son regard… Je me damnerais pour avoir le même… Ou même qu'il me regarde.

« - Si tu veux, je te le donne, grommela Marinette avant de rire. Et toi Rose ?

« - Je suis d'accord avec Juleka et Mylène. Adrien est vraiment beau. Dans le genre prince charmant. Comme dans les films romantiques. Au début, c'est un pauvre type et en croisant le regard de son âme-sœur, il décide de changer et devient le garçon idéal, soupira-t-elle rêveuse.

« - Achevez-là, soupira Marinette en riant. Ma chère tu es la seule à avoir rencontré le prince de ta vie. Alya, toi qui a posé la question ? Pitié ne dis pas Adrien aussi ! Sérieux, y a des types plus mignons que lui !

« - Luka est pas mal, reconnut sa meilleure amie, mais faut admettre qu'il est au coude-à-coude avec Adrien. Il est peut-être un peu lourd au lycée mais je crois qu'au fond c'est un type bien Mari. Et toi alors ?

« - Si ça reste réellement entre nous, ok je veux bien admettre que Luka est très mignon…

« - Toujours amoureuse de mon frère ?

« - C'est si flagrant ou Alya m'a trahie ?

« - C'est flagrant parce que je te connais mais oublie Luka, il sort avec une fille du conservatoire. Ils sont ensemble depuis deux ans et ils ont l'intention de partir ensemble à Londres l'an prochain.

« - De toute façon, il me considère comme sa petite sœur, soupira-t-elle… Mais ok j'admets que, quand il se tait, ce qui est malheureusement très rare, Adrien est probablement le plus mignon du lycée.

« - Ahhhhh, crièrent ses amies s'attirant tous les regards, Marinette a enfin avoué qu'il était beau !

« - J'ai dit _probablement_ , rit-elle… Mais c'est vrai qu'il est attrayant. Avec son regard bleu, soupira-t-elle. Surtout quand il cesse de jouer le dragueur du dimanche et que pendant un très bref instant, son visage parle pour lui. Là ok il est carrément craquant… Et oui ok, je pourrais même accepter d'être sa copine dans ces moments-là. Avec son regard rêveur, son petit sourire discret, soupira-t-elle.

Le jeune homme sourit et décida d'intervenir.

« - Je le savais Princesse, sourit-il en posant machinalement son sac sur la table. Je savais bien que sous tes « non » se cachaient des « oui ». Salut les filles. Désolé d'intervenir, mais j'ai entendu la fin de votre conversation et je ne pouvais pas ne pas intervenir, avoua-t-il sans rougir. Pas après cette superbe déclaration de ma future petite amie.

« - Pauvre type, grogna Marinette gênée qu'il l'ait entendu.

« - Je sais que tu m'aimes princesse, cesse donc de lutter contre tes sentiments, s'amusa-t-il.

« - Tu rêves, j'ai précisé que c'était uniquement quand tu te la fermais. C'est seulement à ce moment-là que tu es mignon ! Je n'ai jamais dit que tu me plaisais !

« - C'est vrai. Tu as seulement dit que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi, sourit-il. Ce qui tombe bien, je rêve de sentir à nouveau tes lèvres sur les miennes ! C'est quand tu veux !

« - Dans tes rêves _Adrichou_ , cracha-t-elle. Ce baiser, tu me l'as extorqué et j'ai seulement dit « oui » pour me débarrasser de toi, pas parce que j'en avais envie !

« - Merde mon chauffeur s'impatiente, soupira-t-il en le voyant entrer, mais ma chérie, nous reprendrons cette conversation dès lundi matin.

Sur ces mots, et avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, il embrassa sa joue et chuchota un « merci » avant de partir. Sa commande dans une main, il quitta le fastfood sans se retourner et monta dans la voiture. Même s'il refusa de s'attacher. De là où il était garé, il pouvait voir la jeune fille et sourit en la voyant se toucher la joue… Avant de jeter une frite à sa meilleure amie. Il sourit satisfait et s'attacha signalant qu'ils pouvaient rentrer au manoir Agreste. Le long du trajet, il picora ses frites avant de se rappeler le message de Ladybug. Il sortit son portable et décida de lui répondre. « _Je veux bien qu'on parle oui. Si tu n'es pas trop occupée. Je crois que ça me ferait du bien de parler à une amie._ » Il leva les yeux et nota qu'ils arrivaient aussi, il referma son sac et rejoignit sa chambre dès qu'il le put. Assis à son bureau, il fouilla sur le net pour trouver une photo de la jeune fille et sourit en trouvant son bonheur sur le site du lycée. C'était la photo de classe de cette année mais il s'en moquait. Il observa son sourire tout en continuant de manger. Une partie de lui cependant soupira. Il aurait adoré pouvoir se joindre à elles et discuter simplement sans prise de tête seulement il avait compris que c'était une soirée entre filles. Il songea à appeler Kim, Nino ou Max puis renonça. Il les avait vus la veille et ils avaient probablement autre chose à faire. A défaut de mieux, il mangea seul dans sa chambre avant de lever les yeux pour regarder sa mère. Elle lui manquait chaque jour un peu plus et il alla se laver les mains avant de rejoindre son dressing pour sortir son coffret bien caché. Il respira l'odeur de ses vêtements caressa son visage sur les photos cherchant celle qu'il préférait. Il posait seul avec sa mère qui le serrait contre lui. C'était une de ses photos préférées. Il se souvenait de ce jour-là. Gabriel était trop occupé avec sa nouvelle collection pour profiter du beau temps avec eux et sa mère avait décidé d'aller faire un pique-nique. Ils avaient quitté la capitale afin de s'éloigner du stress de Paris. Emilie s'était arrêtée devant un parc et ils avaient déjeuné assis sur l'herbe verte. Il se souvenait encore de la robe fleurie qu'elle portait, du parfum sucré de cette journée, de la présence de sa mère à ses côtés. Ils avaient pris des photos de leur pique-nique, s'étaient baladés et avaient même fait une sieste sur l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Son portable raisonna et il alla le chercher avant de revenir vers les affaires de sa mère, pour voir que Ladybug lui avait répondu. « _Je suis libre pour te parler toute la soirée. Je suis avec des amies au ciné mais je n'aime pas les films d'actions donc…_ » Il eut un bref sourire et rangea tous les vêtements de sa mère qu'il cacha. Son père ignorait l'existence de ce coffret et il craignait qu'il ne le lui reprenne quand il découvrait son existence. Le jeune homme se déshabilla et, allongé confortablement son lit, il décida de répondre à son amie. « _Comment peut-on ne pas aimer les films d'actions ? Ce sont les meilleurs films ! A moins que comme toutes les filles, tu préfères les longues et sirupeuses histoires d'amour ?… Crois-tu que je devrais m'excuser d'avoir été si violent avec ma meilleure amie ?_ » En attendant qu'elle lui réponde, il croisa ses mains derrière la tête et réfléchit aux deux filles. A Chloé qu'il avait peut-être repoussée trop violemment et à Marinette qui avait admise qu'il lui plaisait quand il cessait de jouer les tombeurs. « Devrais-je changer, se demanda-t-il… Non ses réponses sont trop drôles pour ça !… Cela dit je devrais arrêter un temps pour voir sa réaction… Je vais faire ça une semaine, décida-t-il au moment où il reçut un sms. » Il sourit en voyant de qui il émanait et l'ouvrit. « _Oui je préfère les histoires d'amours… Et les films d'auteurs en noir et blancs. :p Violent comment ?_ » Il soupira. Avait-il envie d'admettre à sa nouvelle amie qu'il avait tout fait pour détruire ce que Chloé ressentait pour lui ? Pas vraiment, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle ait une mauvaise image de lui. Pourtant il ne pouvait lui mentir ou minimiser ce qu'il avait dit et il soupira. « _Les films en noirs et blancs ? Tu connais Solitude ? Il est extraordinaire ! Disons que j'ai anéanti ses sentiments. En insistant sur le fait qu'elle était l'exact opposé de ce que je cherche chez une fille… Même si c'est faux… Je n'aurais pas dû ?_ » L'espace d'une seconde Adrien se demanda qui pouvait se cacher derrière Ladybug. Certes ce n'était pas une fille du lycée, elle semblait bien plus mature et plus franche. « Comme Marinette songea-t-il, sauf que je l'imagine mal être une sorte de geek et faire du MMORPG… Et puis ce soir elle est avec les filles du lycée en train de passer la soirée probablement en boite à danser comme une folle… Et probablement exciter les mecs aux alentours. » Il grogna en sentant qu'il était jaloux d'eux puis soupira. Même s'il était amoureux, ce qui ne pouvait être le cas, elle ne ressentirait jamais rien pour lui. Ils étaient trop différents l'un et l'autre. Il adorait s'amuser, sortir, flirter alors qu'elle semblait du genre plus sage. A passer ses soirées à lire ou à regarder des films trop intelligents pour lui. « Probablement en VO sous-titré, pensa-t-il amusé… Ouais j'imagine très bien à quoi les samedis soirs de Marinette peuvent ressembler. Un saladier de pop corn entre elle et Alya un film d'auteur en noir et blanc. Allongées sur le lit à regarder les images en soupirant au prince charmant… Ou comme ce soir, manger entre filles dans un fastfood avant de toutes aller chez l'une ou l'autre pour discuter et rire toute la soirée… Ouais c'est plus crédible que d'imaginer les filles se trémousser en boite. Juleka est trop timide, Rose trop rêveuse, Alya est en couple, Alix préfère le sport, Mylène ce n'est pas son truc et Marinette est trop coincée pour faire ce genre de chose ! » Un message lui revint et il sourit. Elle lui avait enfin répondu. « _Solitude ? C'est genre mon film préféré. Il est triste mais je l'adore, j'ai déjà usé un dvd j'ai dû galérer pour en trouver un autre. Je pense que c'est bien que tu aies anéanti ses sentiments et ses espoirs mais lui mentir en disant qu'elle n'est pas ton genre, c'était une erreur chaton. Elle verra bien que tu lui as menti le jour où tu auras une nouvelle copine, elle ne peut pas si idiote !_ »

…

Quand elle arriva en cours, Marinette soupira. Adrien sortait à peine de sa voiture et elle craignait qu'il lui reparle de ce qu'il avait entendu samedi. Pourtant elle prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans la cour du lycée. Au même moment, un bras se posa sur son épaule.

« - Bonjour princesse. Tu sais j'ai passé mon week-end à penser à tes mots. Tu me trouves attirant et mignon ! Quelle douce mélodie à mes oreilles.

« - Lâche-moi avec ça, grogna-t-elle. Tu n'étais pas supposé entendre ça et je ne parle que de ton physique. Il n'y a pas de quoi pavoiser ! Tu restes très lourd et plutôt con, ce qui ne joue pas en ta faveur !

« - Mais tu me trouves mignon. Tu sais ce qu'on dit Marinette ? D'abord les yeux tombent amoureux puis le cœur et après on file tout droit jusqu'au mariage !

Elle s'arrêta en sourcilla et le regarda de haut en bas. Il fronça les sourcils devant son absence de réponse et allait s'en étonner seulement elle pouffa.

« - C'était une demande en mariage _mon chéri_ , pouffa-t-elle.

« - Non, non pas du tout.

« - Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu aimes que mon physique ? Ton cœur ne va pas tomber amoureux ? Tu ne vas pas me demander de t'épouser ? On ne va pas fonder de famille ? Et je ne pourrais pas profiter de ta fortune pour lancer mon entreprise ? Oh non, renifla-t-elle faussement, je suis tellement déçue. Et moi qui allais t'embrasser, soupira-t-elle avant de rire en voyant ta tête. Relax Adrien, même si tu étais le seul garçon au monde je ne tomberais pas amoureuse de toi, je préfère finir seule !

Elle s'éloigna sur ces mots alors qu'il souriait. Sa répartie le faisait toujours rire. Et pour cause, elle était une des premières filles à ne pas être à ses pieds et ça l'amusait de plus en plus. Aussi malgré sa résolution de ne plus la draguer pendant une semaine, il se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça par derrière la faisant sursauter. Elle tourna vivement la tête et soupira en croisant son regard bleu.

« - J'ai reconsidéré ton offre chérie, sourit-il, et finalement c'en était une !

« - Mais de quoi parles-tu Adrien ?

« - Tu m'as bien demandé, il y a quelques minutes, si ma déclaration était une demande en mariage non ? Eh bien la réponse est oui. C'en était une et répondre en même temps à toutes tes questions. Non je ne t'aime pas uniquement pour ton physique. Oui mon cœur tombera également amoureux. Je ne sais pas si on fondera une famille mais tu pourras profiter de ma fortune pour fonder ton entreprise, sourit-il amusé. Et maintenant princesse, j'attends mon baiser !

« - Il me semble que tes journalistes l'ont déjà immortalisés, le prochain sera fait post-mariage !

Il la fixa amusé et sans réfléchir se pencha vers elle pour déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il s'attendait à chaque instant qu'elle le repousse ou même qu'elle tourne la tête. Seulement elle n'eut aucune de ses réactions… Elle n'en eut aucune durant quelques secondes et il commença à s'éloigner quand elle répondit à son baiser. Si soudainement qu'il en fut surpris… Mais lui répondit en fermant les yeux. Il l'enlaça avec plus de force, pour la coller à lui alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou appréciant de sentir ses lèvres douces contre la siennes. Quelqu'un hurla dans le couloir les faisant sursauter et l'instant fut brisé. La jeune fille réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire et regarda autour d'elle. Ses amies avaient un sourire complice alors que Nino la fixait surpris. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle croisa le regard brûlant d'Adrien puis celui glacial de Chloé. « Qu'ai-je fait, se demanda-t-elle. » La sonnerie retentit au même instant les empêchant de s'expliquer et elle attrapa son sac avant de partir d'un pas vif vers le gymnase. « Mon Dieu mais pourquoi ai-je répondu à son baiser, se demanda-t-elle. Il ne va plus me lâcher à présent ! »

« - Ça va Marinette ?

« - Non Alya… Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Je n'aime pas même Adrien, il m'énerve de plus en plus avec son coté dragueur et tout ! Nom de nom, il ne va plus me lâcher après ça !

« - Oui en effet… Ou peut-être que si. Il t'a demandé un baiser et il l'a eu non ?

« - Ouais… Mais du coup pour aujourd'hui on annule le pari je crois !

« - Ben tu sais ça fait déjà plusieurs jours que je te file cinq euros par jour alors bon…

« - Veux-tu qu'on l'annule ?

« - Non mais c'est vrai que là… Comment vas-tu faire pour t'en débarrasser ?

« - Je ne sais pas… A ton avis Alya ?

La jeune fille la regarda et sourit avant de lui suggérer un plan… Tout en s'échauffant puisqu'elles faisaient du basket durant tout le trimestre. Elles mirent deux heures mais finirent par réussir à trouver une solution et quand elles sortirent du gymnase, elles soupirèrent… En se demandant pourquoi leur professeur n'avait pas choisi plutôt de faire de la gymnastique. Malheureusement, Nino et Adrien semblaient les attendre puisqu'ils s'approchèrent d'elles en discutant tranquillement.

« - Alors chérie ce baiser a-t-il été aussi agréable que pour moi ?

« - Euh non du tout, c'était comme se faire lécher la figure par un caniche ! Pas désagréable en soi mais ce n'est pas forcément quelque chose qu'on a envie de revivre.

« - Tu deviens blessante quand t'es en manque de bisou !

« - Eurkk non !

Elle s'éloigna en frissonnant puis s'arrêta sous son regard acéré. Elle se tourna d'un bloc et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

« - Tu m'as demandé un baiser au café, tu l'as eu. Tu m'en as demandé un ce matin, tu l'as forcé mais tu l'as eu alors à présent cesse de m'ennuyer. Va plutôt vers Chloé qui ne rêve que d'une chose c'est de tes lèvres ou vers Sophia qui ne cesse de te fixer comme un bâtonnet glacé en plein désert. Mais moi je ne t'aime pas Adrien. Ni tes manières, ni ta façon d'agir.

Sur ces mots, elle reprit son chemin alors que Nino la fixait surpris.

« - Dis donc, elle a bouffé du lion ce matin notre petite Marinette !

« - Et ouais, pouffa Alya. Ne le prends pas personnellement Adrien, elle déteste simplement ton caractère… Et le fait que tu aies entendu ce qu'elle a dit samedi.

« - Sauf que je n'ai aucune intention de changer, j'aime ce que je suis, mentit-il. Allez les amoureux amusez-vous bien.

Il partit sur ces mots et envoya un message à Ladybug. « _Salut ma douce Lady. Comment vas-tu après ce week-end passé en ma si agréable compagnie ? Le retour au lycée n'est pas trop dur ? Je t'embrasse._ » En attendant qu'elle lui réponde, il rejoignit la salle de mathématique ennuyé par les mots que Marinette avait prononcé. A l'écouter, elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, seulement il avait embrassé suffisamment de filles dans sa jeune existence pour avoir senti que ce baiser n'avait pas été anodin. Elle l'avait apprécié. Il avait senti son corps frémir contre le sien quand ils s'embrassaient et sa respiration devenir irrégulière. Il l'avait vu chanceler quelques secondes quand ils s'étaient séparés et son regard était fiévreux. Ce baiser l'avait atteint plus qu'elle n'osait l'avouer. « Ou se l'avouer si ça se trouve, songea-t-il en s'arrêtant devant la porte de la salle cent sept. » Il réfléchit une seconde puis admit que le baiser ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent non plus. Il n'avait pas autant réagi que la jeune femme mais il savait que ce baiser l'avait remué. Son cœur s'était accéléré, son parfum avait embrumé son cerveau et lorsqu'ils s'étaient éloignés, il n'avait eu qu'une seule envie. Frapper Chloé qui les avait dérangés en hurlant et fondre à nouveau sur les lèvres délicieusement tentantes et envoûtantes de Marinette. « Il va falloir que je lui fasse avouer ses sentiments, songea-t-il quand la sonnerie retentit. Ne serait-ce que pour avoir un autre baiser ! » Il refusait de s'avouer que s'il voulait l'embrasser à nouveau, ce n'était pas tant pour obtenir qu'elle lui cède comme il le pensait mais parce qu'à force de la voir, de la regarder, de l'entendre lui répondre, il commençait à éprouver quelque chose pour cette jeune fille qui l'avait repoussé.

…

Adrien observa Chloé. Pas tout le temps naturellement, mais il jetait souvent un regard sur elle, afin de savoir si elle avait accepté qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais. Seulement si elle avait jeté toutes les photos d'eux à la poubelle, elle ne semblait pas avoir décoléré. Sa colère semblait de plus en plus accrue et il se demanda combien de temps il faudrait à son amie d'enfance pour passer à autre chose. Selon son amie Ladybug, qui qu'elle soit en réalité, Chloé aurait besoin de plusieurs mois pour accepter cette idée seulement, elle lui manquait. Il avait beau discuter chaque jour avec Ladybug, il refusait qu'ils se rencontrent de peur que son attitude vis-à-vis de lui change quand elle découvrirait qui, il était. Et parfois, il avait envie d'appeler Chloé pour lui proposer de passer la soirée entre eux, à parler de leurs parents absents, des nounous qui les avaient éduqués, des plans qu'ils avaient imaginés enfants pour que leurs pères les voient… Ou simplement pour passer du temps avec une fille qui accepterait sa présence. Contrairement à Marinette qui semblait le fuir, puisqu'il ne réussissait plus à la voir. Que ce soit en arrivant au lycée ou durant les pauses du matin ou de l'après-midi. Ce qu'il appréciait tout en détestant. Si elle ne pouvait lui faire face, il était certain que c'était parce qu'elle s'était avoué être sous son charme et qu'elle refusait de lui faire ce plaisir. Seulement ça l'ennuyait. A présent les cours ne l'intéressaient plus. Sauf l'histoire où ils étaient à la même table. Mais elle ne lui parlait pas, ne l'écoutait pas et refusait même de répondre ou lire les messages qu'il écrivait sur les feuilles qu'il glissait vers elle. Le cours de physique s'acheva et il salua Nino, avec qui il s'entendait de mieux en mieux et rejoignit son garde du corps qui ne le ramena pas chez eux mais à l'atelier de son père.

« - Bonjour Adrien, le salua Sophie une des stagiaires de la marque Gabriel.

« - Salut, la forme Sophie ?

« - Oh oui, sourit-elle extatique. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais mon prénom !

« - Euh tu as un badge, signala-t-il gêné pour elle.

« - Oh… B… Bonne journée alors.

Il hocha la tête en souriant puis rejoignit le bureau de son père. Ce matin, celui-ci l'avait prévenu, par l'intermédiaire de Natalie de le rejoindre dans le bureau de son atelier dès la fin de ses cours. Seulement il en ignorait la raison aussi il signala sa présence et, en attendant que son père raccroche avec leur fournisseur de tissu, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Des centaines de croquis rassemblaient dans une grosse boite en plastique, une table à dessin professionnel. Des rouleaux de papiers sur lequel son père dessinait, des croquis encadrés des modèle qu'il avait le plus vendu juxtaposé à des photos de lui les portant. Sur le bureau de ministre de son père, une photo de famille. Ils posaient tous les trois devant l'immense sapin de noël du manoir. Le pied de l'arbre était caché par les cadeaux, le sapin entièrement décorés. Il n'avait que six ans et Adrien se souvenait que très peu de ce noël en particulier. Sauf que son père était arrivé en retard au repas. Sa mère lui avait pardonné bien sûr, elle avait toujours été très compréhensive. Trop selon lui, mais qui était-il pour juger l'attitude de sa mère ? Son père raccrocha enfin avec le maire et il se tendit. Est-ce que Chloé s'était plainte auprès de son père ? Afin d'obliger Gabriel Agreste a imposé à son fils de sortir avec sa fille ? C'était tout à fait le genre de sa meilleure amie et s'il avait toujours trouvé drôle qu'elle mène son père par le bout du nez, l'espace de quelques secondes il détesta le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur l'homme le plus puissant de la ville.

« - Ah Adrien bonjour.

« - Bonjour père. Avez-vous passé une bonne journée ?

« - Oui, oui et toi ? Ecoute, ajouta-t-il sans laisser son fils lui répondre, je sais grâce aux paparazzis que tu sors avec la jeune Marinette Dupain-Cheng aussi je voudrais te demander de vous faire discret dans votre relation durant quelques mois. Il s'avère que c'est la gagnante de mon concours et je détesterais qu'on crie au favoritisme parce qu'elle sort avec le fils du styliste.

« - Et vous pouvez pas prendre quelqu'un d'autre ?

« - Non ! Cette fille a de l'or dans les doigts et ça serait un véritable gâchis de lui faire croire qu'elle n'a pas assez de talent.

« - Très bien, soupira-t-il en songeant qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à faire semblant de ne pas sortir avec elle. Aviez-vous autre chose à me dire ?

« - Non ce sera tout. Tu peux rentrer chez nous et faire tes devoirs. Ecoute Nino et ton garde du corps, je rentrerais tard.

« - Comme d'habitude, grogna-t-il. Père de combien de jours sera le stage de Marinette ?

« - Officiellement il ne dure qu'un mois mais je vais demander à cette jeune fille si ça l'intéresse de travailler avec moi durant ton l'été. Ainsi, elle aura un été productif au lieu de faire comme vous autres les ados et ne faire que des grasses matinées sans profiter de votre vitalité.

« - Je vois, grogna-t-il. Bon à demain père !

Il quitta le bureau sur ces mots et rejoignit la sortie de secours pour quitter les locaux. Ce soir, il n'avait aucune envie d'être obéissant aussi il éteignit son portable et le laissa à l'atelier avant de s'aventurer seul dans les rues de Paris. Il traversa le parc où Marinette s'amusait avec une petite fille et il l'observa comme souvent. Sauf que cette fois-ci la voir l'énerva. Il se demanda ce qu'elle avait de plus que lui pour que son père préfère passer du temps avec elle plutôt que de partir en vacances avec lui, comme il le lui avait promis. Un rire d'enfant le fit revenir à lui et il fixa furieux la petite que gardait sa camarade de classe. Enervé, il traversa le parc pour rejoindre le bar qu'il y avait en face seulement il croisa le regard de Marinette qui se figea alors que la petite fille lui demandait de la pousser plus fort.

« - Quoi, lui demanda-t-il froidement en passant à son niveau, tu ne m'as jamais vu Dupain-Cheng ?

« - C'est qui lui Mimi ?

« - Per…Personne, balbutia-t-elle choquée par le ton qu'il avait employé. Viens Suzie, on va aller faire du manège d'accord ?

« - Mais c'est qui lui ?

« - Un… Un type qui est au même lycée que moi. Ce n'est pas important !

Il n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation puisqu'il s'éloignait énervé contre son père, contre la jeune fille qui lui plaisait et contre lui pour avoir été si froid avec elle. Il s'assit à la terrasse d'un café et commanda au capuccino avant de songer à son père. A présent il était certain qu'il ne ferait pas carrière dans le mannequinat. Pour ne pas faire endurer une telle chose à la famille qu'il aurait plus tard. Il dut cependant rester longtemps au café puisqu'il revit la petite fille passer avec sa maman. Elle s'arrêta à côté de lui et lui mit une claque sur la jambe. Il sourcilla à ce geste. Depuis toujours les enfants l'adoraient sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

« - Suzie, on ne tape pas les inconnus voyons. Excuse-toi tout de suite auprès de ce jeune homme.

« - Non. Il a fait pleurer Mimi alors je m'escuserais pas. Il est méchant !

Sa mère la disputa mais buté elle refusa de s'excuser même quand elle fut privée de dessert au soir. Adrien intercéda en faveur de la petite, il méritait la claque qu'elle lui avait mise s'il avait fait pleurer une fille. Pour autant il refusa d'aller voir la jeune fille qui, à ses yeux, lui volait son père. Ou du moins, le peu de temps qui restait à Gabriel le soir.

Il changea cependant d'avis le lendemain en la voyant arriver. Elle avait les yeux rouges et le nez baissé et lorsqu'il l'appela, elle refusa de le regarder. Il soupira et tenta de la rejoindre seulement elle s'enferma dans les toilettes des filles, la seule pièce où il ne pouvait entrer. Alya la rejoignit surprise et craignit de la retrouver en pleurs mais non. Elle était simplement assise sur le lavabo et dessinait tranquillement dans son cahier. La jeune métisse lui rappela qu'Adrien semblait vouloir lui parler puisqu'il attendait devant les toilettes seulement elle haussa les épaules. Elle ne comptait pas sortir avant la première sortie. Alya transmit le message à Adrien qui soupira. Pourtant il resta le plus longtemps possible devant la porte avant de devoir partir se promettant de lui parler dans la journée.

Il sourit en songeant qu'il avait cours d'histoire en deuxième heure et qu'il pourrait lui parler. Seulement il eut beau lui écrire combien il était désolé pour le ton qu'il avait employé la veille, elle ne prit même pas la peine de lire son mot et il finit par la fixer durant le restant de l'heure sans ciller. Le professeur ne put cependant rien lui dire puisqu'il lorsqu'il l'interrogea, Adrien lui donna la réponse exacte sans cesser de fixer la jeune fille. A la fin de l'heure, elle rangea ses affaires et le fixa dans les yeux.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Agestre, l'agressa-t-elle, tu m'as jamais vu ou quoi ?

Il sourcilla à son ton froid mais en put lui en vouloir, il lui avait parlé sur le même ton la veille. Pourtant, il attrapa son bras dès qu'ils eurent quitté la salle et l'entraîna derrière le gymnase sachant qu'il n'y avait personne à cette heure-ci.

« - Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend, s'énerva-t-elle.

« - Et toi Marinette ? Depuis quand tu es aussi agressive et froide avec les gens ? Avec moi, ajouta-t-il plus doucement.

« - Je fais ce que je veux ! Et je ne suis froide qu'avec toi !

« - Ecoute Marinette, je suis vraiment désolé pour hier. J'ai appris une… Je sais que tu as participé au concours que mon père a organisé et que tu l'as même gagné. Il me l'a annoncé hier, après les cours, précisa-t-il. Sauf que je l'ai mal pris parce qu'il a décidé que ton stage serait en juillet alors qu'on devait partir lui et moi en vacances et j'ai mal pris le fait qu'il préfère passer du temps avec toi qui a des doigts en or selon lui, plutôt qu'avec son propre fils, soupira-t-il. Je sais c'est très con mais hier j'avais la rage et j'avais besoin de me défouler sur quelqu'un qui ne pourrait pas m'atteindre. Malheureusement c'est tombé sur toi et j'en suis réellement désolé Marinette, crois-moi.

« - Et pourquoi je te croirais ? Ou je te pardonnerais ? Je suis tellement mieux sans toi qui m'emmerde à me draguer tous les matins même si tu fais ma fortune ! On va rester là-dessus. Toi qui me hurle dessus sans raison valable et surtout qui t'éloigne de moi sans jamais revenir !

« - Non Marinette ! De toute façon, je n'abandonnerais pas. Et puis j'ai un mois de plus pour profiter de toi. Je vais te suivre partout au lycée, à la boulangerie de tes parents, au fastfood quand tu y seras avec les filles et même à l'atelier de mon père où tu bosseras cet été. Je ne te lâche pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas pardonné de t'avoir crier dessus hier soir !

« - Harcèle-moi et je porte plainte, grogna-t-elle en s'approchant pour paraître menaçante.

« - Je me fous royalement que tu portes plainte contre moi princesse, souffla-t-il en faisant de même. Tu peux même me coller un procès sur le dos mais je refuse de te laisser partir. Tu m'es trop précieuse Marinette !

« - Tu ne me connais même pas et c'est très bien ainsi ! Garde tes distances et je… Je…

La jeune fille ne put terminer sa phrase. Elle avait commise l'erreur de plonger son regard dans celui d'Adrien. Ses yeux émeraude l'avaient piégé et elle se sentit devenir toute molle face-à-lui. Il dut le comprendre puisqu'il eut un bref sourire avant de fixer sa bouche avec envie. Comme elle ne recula pas, il prit son inertie pour un consentement et lentement réduisit la distance entre eux. Dès qu'il sentit son souffle sur son visage, il ferma les yeux et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il la sentit gémir avant qu'elle ne réponde à son baiser le faisant sourire. Il lâcha son bras pour poser ses mains sur sa taille et la colla à lui alors qu'elle se laissait faire. Elle s'éloigna de sa bouche quelques secondes plus tard et s'éloigna de lui.

« - Arrête ça Adrien, je ne t'aime pas !

« - Mais tu aimes mes baisers, tout comme j'aime t'embrasser Marinette. Ne mens pas je le sens à chaque fois que je t'embrasse. Tu frémis contre moi, ta respiration devient irrégulière, tu t'accroches à moi, tu les veux autant que moi ces baisers !

« - J'y réponds simplement parce que tu es le premier qui m'a embrassé. Uniquement pour ça ! Et si tu me respectes autant que tu sembles croire alors tu vas cesser de m'embrasser sans mon accord. La prochaine fois que tu te passes de mon avis, je te jure que je te frappe !

« - Attends Marinette, je… Tout à l'heure je serais au parc pour faire des photos… Viens m'y rejoindre après ! On discutera, on fera connaissance, on flirtera, on fera ce que tu voudras mais rejoins-moi… S'il te plaît !

Elle s'éloigna sans un mot ni un geste et il soupira avant de lécher ses lèvres, certain qu'elle viendrait. Même s'il se sentit mal en entendant enfin l'aveu qu'elle avait fait. Il avait été son premier baiser. « Baiser que je lui ai extorqué, songea-t-il. Nom de Dieu, elle n'avait jamais eu de vrais baisers ! » Il se promit de faire plus attention à elle et de respecter ses conditions. Plus de baisers improvisés, il lui demanderait son aval avant. Cependant, il décida de continuer à la draguer dès qu'il la voyait. Mais uniquement pour l'entendre lui répondre. Il appréciait bien trop sa répartie pour s'en passer.

…

Et voilà. Après avoir galéré plus d'une semaine sur ce chapitre, il est enfin là. Savourez-le parce que le prochain arrivera sans doute dans plusieurs jours hélas. Mais j'espère que vous l'avez aimé ? La réaction d'Adrien vis-à-vis de l'aveu de Chloé ? Les deux baisers entre Marinette et Adrien ? La réaction du père qui a fait gagner Marinette ? Chloé qui promet de se venger ? Adrien qui découvre qu'il lui a presque volé son premier baiser ? L'aveu de Marinette sur le fait qu'elle le trouve mignon ? Son amitié avec Ladybug qui s'intensifie ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	9. Mauvaise soirée

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Ayant enfin terminé d'écrire ce chapitre je le poste. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. En fait, je croise les doigts. Merci tout de même à **Allone Denestriel** , **Hana Melowdya** , **cookie74** , **Butterfly Fictions** et **Rose** (Salut miss. Ravie que mon histoire plaise. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Bises) pour leurs reviews qui m'encouragent à écrire la suite

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à **Thomas Astruc**. Je ne touche rien en écrivant sur cet univers.

 **Mauvaise soirée**

Quand les cours s'achevèrent Marinette rentra chez elle et monta tranquillement pour faire ses devoirs. Une grande partie d'elle était plus que satisfaite. Elle se doutait qu'Adrien devait attendre son arrivée au parc seulement elle n'avait aucune envie de le retrouver au parc. Elle le détestait. Pour ces baisers qui lui volait sans cesse et pour son sourire de vainqueur quand il avait découvert qu'elle le trouvait mignon. Une petite partie d'elle avait tout de même envie de le rejoindre au parc. Pour l'admirer quand il prenait la pause. Comme lorsqu'elle avait treize ans. Avec l'aide et le soutien d'Alya, elle s'était faufilée dans les studios où il devait faire des photos pour la nouvelle collection de son père.

 _Flash-back_

 _Se faisant discrète, Marinette se faufila ente deux portants de vêtements pour observer le coin. Il y avait de grands projecteurs pour la lumière, un fond vert pour retoucher le photos plus tard, et plusieurs personnes qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens pour terminer de tout préparer. Notant qu'une femme s'approchait de là où elle se trouvait, la jeune fille se cacha derrière un poteau. Les deux portants furent déplacés dans une pièce et elle chercha des yeux un endroit pour assister à la séance sans être vue. Notant une colonne dans un coin, elle observa partout et sourit. Adrien, accompagné d'une assistante aux cheveux noirs, malgré sa mèche rouge, s'éloignait en direction de la pièce où étaient les vêtements les divers assistants étaient occupés à leur tâche maquilleurs et coiffeurs préparaient de leur matériel. Elle avait le champ libre et en profita pour rejoindre discrètement la colonne la plus au fond de la pièce. Elle n'aurait pas le meilleur point de vu mais elle pourrait assister à la séance sans se faire voir. « Il est tellement beau, songea-t-elle en se cachant. Vivement demain que j'aille à la séance de dédicace ! » Sans bruit, elle se pencha quand elle entendit du bruit et sourit. Habillé d'un pull violet à col roulé, d'un pantalon vert et d'un imper noir, Adrien revenait vers le photographe. Elle soupira sous son charme en joignant les mains. Elle le trouvait de plus en plus beau. Le photographe aux cheveux roux et courts commença à lui indiquer quelle pose prendre. Se sachant dans le coin le plus sombre de la pièce, elle se pencha davantage pour tout observer avant de hurler de frayeur quand une grosse main se posa sur son épaule. Le cri qu'elle poussa en sursautant amena tous les regards sur elle mais elle ne s'en aperçut pas. Elle s'était retournée pour voir qui l'avait vu et déglutit quand elle fit face à un homme de grande taille. Elle lui trouva une vague ressemblance avec un gorille à cause de ses larges épaules et la forme de sa mâchoire. Elle déglutit et sentit ses genoux trembler alors qu'il la fixait sans ciller._

 _« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demanda la femme aux cheveux noirs malgré sa mèche rouge._

 _« - Je… Je…_

 _« - Qui êtes-vous mademoiselle ? Et que faites-vous ici ? Vous avez un pass pour assister à la séance mademoiselle ?_

 _« - Euh… Je… Je…_

 _Inquiète et effrayée par ce qu'il se passait, Marinette avait totalement perdu ses moyens. Elle avait peur qu'on la jette dehors et inquiète des ennuis qu'elle allait forcément avoir à présent qu'on l'avait trouvé. Son regard allait partout. Elle ne savait plus qui regarder et songea un instant à s'enfuir seulement d'autres personnes de la sécurité s'approchaient déjà et elle déglutit._

 _« - Vous êtes muette peut-être ?_

 _« - Je… Non, je… Je voulais juste… Je suis désolée, dit-elle alors qu'elle sentait ses yeux se remplir de larmes._

 _« - Que se passe-t-il, demanda une nouvelle personne en arrivant. Hey, ajouta la voix alors qu'une main beaucoup plus petite et douce se posait sur son épaule, ça ne sert à rien de se mettre dans un état pareil pour si peu._

 _A ces mots, elle leva les yeux pour les plonger dans le regard vert du jeune homme qu'elle était venue espionner. Il avait un sourire incertain malgré son regard franc et elle se sentit rougir._

 _« - Je regrette Adrien mais votre père…_

 _« - S'il vous plaît Natalie, vous voyez bien qu'elle n'est pas dangereuse. C'est une fille qui a mon âge et à qui tout le monde fait peur… S'il vous plaît ?_

 _« - Comment vous vous appelez mon petit, demanda Natalie radoucie._

 _« - Je… Ma…Ma…Marinette Dupain-Cheng madame._

 _« - D'accord. Que faisiez-vous ici ?_

 _« - Je… Je voulais juste voir… Le… La séance photo, dit-elle piteusement._

 _« - Désolée elle est interdite au public._

 _« - Natalie, s'il…_

 _« - Je suis désolée Adrien, les ordres de votre père sont stricts. Julian, veuillez raccompagner mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng à la porte je vous prie. Adrien, retournez prendre la pose, le photographe vous attend._

 _Docile Marinette hocha la tête et partit sans un mot, le nez sur ses ballerines. L'homme qui la raccompagna ne dit pas un mot pour la réconforter et quand elle fut dehors, elle soupira. La porte derrière elle était close et elle s'autorisa à verser quelques larmes, autant de honte que de soulagement._

 _Fin du flash-back_

« Bon ok je n'ai jamais vraiment assisté à une séance photo mais bon ça ne doit pas être si intéressant, songea-t-elle… Cela dit pouvoir observer Adrien en train de poster pourrait être amusant ?… Non, c'est un sale type qui m'a volé trois baisers, il n'aura qu'à m'attendre toute la soirée, je n'irais pas au parc ! » Fière de sa résolution, elle mit de la musique, le dernier album de Jaggle Stone, puis reprit ses devoirs ne s'arrêtant que lorsque son téléphone sonna. Le numéro lui était inconnu mais elle décrocha curieuse.

« - Allo. _Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis Natalie Sancoeur et j'aimerais parler à mademoiselle Marinette Dupain-Cheng._ C'est elle-même, dit-elle prudente. Que puis-je pour vous ? _Je vous passe monsieur Agreste, il aimerait vous parler._ Je… D'accord… _Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng ?_ Elle-même, dit-elle doucement.

Tout en répondant, Marinette s'interrogea. Etait-il possible qu'Adrien lui ait dit la vérité ce matin ? Avait-elle réellement gagné le concours organisé par le grand couturier Gabriel Agreste ? Elle avait du mal à y croire. Ils devaient être des milliers dans Paris à avoir participé à ce concours, comment elle, une jeune fille de dix-sept ans, aurait pu gagner ? Secouant la tête, elle se concentra sur sa conversation téléphonique.

« - _Je voulais vous l'annoncer en personne_ , sourit le styliste. _Vous être la grande gagnante du concours que j'ai organisé le mois dernier._ Je… Vraiment, demanda-t-elle choquée. _Bien sûr mademoiselle. J'ai été conquis par votre originalité et je voulais vous faire une offre de stage pour cet été si vous l'acceptez. Pourriez-vous venir jusqu'à la maison Agreste, située dans le seizième arrondissement afin que nous puissions en parler ? A dix-sept heures quarante-cinq serait parfait_ , précisa-t-il. Il faut que j'en parle à mes parents avant de donner ma réponse définitive mais ça m'intéresse dans tous les cas. Ce serait vraiment un privilège de pouvoir découvrir le métier avec vous monsieur Agreste. _Très bien. Pensez-vous pouvoir voir vos parents avant notre rendez-vous ?_ Bien sûr, je compte leur en parler dès la fin de cette conversation, avoua-t-elle. _Très bien. Je vous attends à mon bureau à dix-sept heures quarante-cinq alors._ Bien monsieur. _Au revoir mademoiselle._

Elle le remercia de l'offre malgré tout et raccrocha avant de descendre à la boulangerie où était ses parents. Son père étant occupé, elle annonça la nouvelle à sa mère puis lui demanda son autorisation pour pouvoir accepter le stage si l'offre était sérieuse. Sabine lui posa plusieurs questions et lui annonça les conditions qu'elle imposait. Si toutes étaient acceptées alors Marinette avait l'autorisation d'accepter la proposition. Elle la remercia en lui sautant au cou puis observa l'heure. Il n'était que seize heures trente et elle remonta terminer son exercice de mathématique avant de chercher comme s'habiller. « Je ne peux pas aller parler d'un stage habillée d'un jeans destroy même si c'est la mode, songea-t-elle. » Elle fouilla dans son armoire et sortit une nouvelle tenue qu'elle jugea plus sérieuse pour le rendez-vous. Un jeans clim, un débardeur imitation satin bleu nuit et des boots cloutées. Elle sortit une veste de tailleur qu'elle posa dans un coin et satisfaite, elle sortit son portable. « _Hello mon chaton. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ? Vis-à-vis de ta meilleure amie ça va ? Je t'embrasse_ » En attendant qu'il lui réponde, elle observa sa chambre et soupira. Suite aux photos qu'il y avait eu dans la presse le jour où ils s'étaient embrassés, elle avait retiré toutes les photos d'Adrien qui ornait ses murs et à présent, elle les trouvait vide. « Je devrais peut-être refaire la déco, songea-t-elle. » Il ne lui restait que vingt minutes avant de devoir partir pour son rendez-vous aussi elle se contenta simplement de réfléchir à une idée. Se promettant d'aller acheter de quoi dessiner des tenues à coudre et du matériel pour en créer de nouvelles, elle attrapa sa veste, son sac et quitta sa chambre au moment où Chat Noir lui répondait enfin. Elle salua ses parents et rejoignit la station de métro afin d'arriver à l'heure. Se souvenant du SMS, elle prit son téléphone et lut la réponse de son ami au visage inconnu. « _Salut ma Lady. Ton message me fait chaud au cœur tu sais ? Je vais bien. Je déprime un peu parce que ma meilleure amie me fusille toujours du regard et également parce que la fille qui me plaît ne m'adresse même plus la parole mais la journée a été bonne. Et toi de ton côté ma belle ? Je t'embrasse également._ » Elle sourit et se promit de répondre après son entretien pour le stage qu'on lui proposait. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Adrien avait dit vrai, se dit-elle… Bon ok il ne m'a jamais menti mais… Pourquoi ai-je gagné ? Je suis certaine que d'autres ont eu de meilleures idées ! »

…

Quand elle sortit du bureau de Gabriel Agreste, elle soupira longuement. Elle n'avait pas imaginé que le rendez-vous serait aussi intense. Il semblait savoir exactement ce qu'il voulait qu'elle fasse ou qu'elle apprenne. Elle fut cependant rassurée. Ayant lui aussi un fils, il avait accepté toutes les conditions que sa mère avait imposée. Elle sourit et descendit pour rejoindre l'entrée seulement elle croisa un regard vert incroyable et ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter pour admirer le portrait de cette femme si belle.

« - C'est ma mère, signala Adrien qui revenait de la séance photo.

« - Elle est vraiment très belle.

« - Je sais. Je l'ai toujours trouvée magnifique. Enfant, je pensais que c'était un ange, ajouta-t-il en souriant doucement.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui mais pour une fois, il ne la fixait pas. Son regard était dirigé vers le tableau et elle comprit qu'il dessinait les traits de sa mère comme pour les graver dans sa mémoire. Elle se retint donc de dire quelque chose durant plusieurs secondes puis inspira longuement.

« - Tu as son sourire.

« - Tu trouves ?

« - Oui. Et son regard… Quand tu ne joues pas les petits cons péteux et imbus d'eux-mêmes, ajouta-t-elle amusée.

« - Eh bien merci Marinette, pouffa-t-il avant de la regarder… Je t'ai attendu au parc, tu sais ?

« - J'en ai conscience.

« - Mais tu n'es pas venue.

« - En effet, j'avais mieux à faire.

« - Je comprends… Ecoute je… Je voulais m'excuser.

« - Pour quel motif ?

« - Les baisers que je t'ai extorqués. Je n'aurais jamais dû agir ainsi et je m'en aperçois maintenant. C'était stupide et… Je dois avoir complètement détruit mes chances pour que tu me fasses confiance mais bon… Je comptais aller voir mon père pour lui avouer que malgré ce qu'il pense, nous ne sommes pas ensemble.

« - Bien… Bon ben je file, j'ai des trucs à faire. Au revoir.

Elle partit sur ces mots sentant son regard sur lui et quitta la maison Agreste en soupirant. Elle était étonnée qu'il se soit excusé pour les baisers et, tout en attendant son métro, elle repensa au sms de Chat Noir et décida de lui répondre enfin. « _J'ignorais que mon message te ferait autant plaisir chaton mais je m'inquiétais de ton moral. C'est ce que font les amis, n'est-ce pas ? Laisse du temps à ta meilleure amie. Quand elle aura terminé de panser ses blessures, elle reviendra vers toi. Moi ça va. J'ai trouvé un stage pour l'été du coup je peux aller m'acheter ma place pour la Japan expo et faire le plein de souvenirs. J'ai trop hâte ! Je t'embrasse mon chaton._ » Son métro arriva et elle y monta afin de rentrer chez elle. Elle avait hâte d'en parler avec ses parents et surtout Alya. Seulement elle préférait attendre de voir sa meilleure amie en face pour apprécier sa réaction. Sa poche vibra soudainement, la faisant sursauter et elle prit son téléphone avant de sourire. Chat Noir devait être disponible pour lui répondre aussi rapidement. « _Mais j'apprécie ton amitié ma belle. Tu vas à la Japan Expo ? Sérieux ? Moi aussi. Je comptais y aller le dimanche. On pourrait s'y retrouver ? Je t'embrasse ma belle._ » Malgré elle, elle se sentit rougir en notant qu'il flirtait à nouveau avec elle. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle en conclue en notant son nouveau surnom. « Pourquoi m'appelle-t-il « ma belle » soudainement, se demanda-t-elle. Et pourquoi ça fait rougir mes joues et accélérer mon cœur ? » Elle soupira, descendit du métro la tête ailleurs et rentra chez elle perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait oublié l'euphorie qu'elle avait ressenti en acceptant le stage de Gabriel Agreste. Ses pensées étaient à présent concentrées sur Chat Noir. Qui qu'il soit. Etait-ce toujours un ami ou avait-il envie de plus ? « Et si c'est le cas, vais-je le repousser, se demanda-t-elle… Je ne crois pas en fait. Il semble adorable, gentil et tellement sincère. Il ne joue pas… Et j'aime parler avec lui. » Elle monta dans sa chambre et termina ses devoirs avant de s'allonger sur son lit pour réfléchir et comparer Adrien et Chat Noir. Ils étaient si différents qu'elle s'y consacra jusqu'au dîner sans savoir que, de son côté, Adrien pensait beaucoup à elle.

Il avait aimé la conversation qu'ils avaient eue devant le tableau de sa mère. Même s'ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, elle ne semblait ni énervée qu'il soit là, ni en colère ou lasse. Elle était restée elle-même calme et souriante. Ce qui était rarement le cas habituellement quand il était présent. Il finissait toujours pas dire un truc stupide qui énervait la jeune femme qui finissait par partir de son côté en le traitant d'idiot. Mais il avait déjà vu cette Marinette. Quand elle était avec ses amis au lycée. « Visiblement Nino a raison, je me suis complètement planté, songea-t-il… Il faudrait que je sois plus simple quand je suis avec elle… Comme aujourd'hui ou quand je discute avec Ladybug en fait. » Repensant à elle, il regarda son dernier message. « _Moi aussi j'apprécie ton amitié chaton. Ça me change des mecs que je croise au bahut. ) Euh je ne sais pas c'est toi qui ne voulais pas qu'on se voit à la base… Bon même si je suis d'accord sur le principe. Imagine que tu sois un faux ado. Genre t'as quarante-cinq ans, une moustache et tu fais du trafic de blanche ? )_ » Sur le moment l'image l'avait fait sourire mais il se demandait à présent si elle n'avait pas réellement peur de qui il était. « Il faudrait que je lui demande, se promit-il. » Seulement au moment où il voulut lui répondre, Natalie vint le chercher pour le prévenir que le repas était servi. Il la remercia et la suivit docilement jusqu'à la salle à manger où il fut surpris d'y trouver son père. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient pris un repas ensemble, c'était le jour où il avait fait jeter ses jeans à la poubelle. « Que va-t-il m'imposer maintenant, se demanda-t-il. De venir qu'en costume-cravate au lycée ? » Il contint sa colère et s'assit en veillant à rester poli avec tout le monde devant son père.

« - As-tu passé une bonne journée Adrien ?

« - Oui père, elle a été instructive. Et la vôtre ?

« - Excellente. Comme je te l'ai dit, mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng a accepté de faire un stage cet été dans la maison Agreste et je me réjouis de passer deux mois avec une personne aussi enthousiaste et volontaire.

« - J'imagine que ce doit être mieux que de passer du temps avec son enfant, marmonna-t-il.

« - Mais j'ai pensé à toi Adrien, rassure-toi. Je me suis arrangée pour que tu fasses « La Croisière Des Ados ».

« - L'émission de téléréalité, demanda-t-il choqué. Mais pourquoi ?

« - Parce qu'il est temps que tu montres que tu n'es pas qu'un mannequin ordinaire, comme tous ces bellâtres qu'on croise sur les podiums. Ainsi, tu pourras montrer que tu es également un excellent joueur de piano, escrimeur et que tu sais également te défendre au basket. Et tu seras grassement payé !

« - Mais… Non, père ! Je refuse de m'exhiber devant des caméras pendant deux mois pour montrer ce que je sais faire. Je déteste le piano, mentit-il, et si je ne fais ces activités sportives c'est uniquement parce que vous me les avez imposés père ! Tout comme je déteste être mannequin. J'arrête dès que j'ai atteint la majorité et il vous faudra vous trouver un autre visage pour votre marque et tous ses produits dérivés !

Tout en criant sa colère, il se leva puis quitta la salle alors que Gabriel le rappelait. Seulement, il refusa de s'arrêter ou de revenir. A la place, il rejoignit sa chambre et s'y enferma excédé par l'attitude de son père. Sans même réfléchir, il rejoignit son bureau et prit sa bouteille de vodka. Sans réfléchir, il l'ouvrit et en but une rasade. La brûlure de l'alcool le fit grimacer quelques instants mais il reprit une autre gorgée peu après en refusant de regarder le tableau de sa mère. Il savait qu'il devait la décevoir ce soir. Seulement, il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait plus faire semblant d'être ravi de la vie qu'il avait, d'aimer jouer les mannequins ou d'écouter son propre père dire qu'il préférait passer du temps avec ses employés que son fils. « Quand s'est-il intéressé à moi pour la dernière fois, se demanda-t-il en prenant une nouvelle gorgée d'alcool. Hormis le soir où il m'a laissé sortir, il a carrément oublié qu'il avait un gamin ! Depuis la disparition de maman, j'ai jamais pu faire ce que moi je voulais ! Je devais rester à la maison et vivre en reclus tout comme lui, je devais faire mille activités extrascolaires parce que les _Agreste, mon fils sont les meilleurs_ , songea-t-il en répétant ce que son père lui disait sans cesse. Je voudrais pouvoir faire ce qu'il me plaît comme n'importe quel gamin de mon âge ! Comme Kim qui va à la piscine par plaisir. Comme Nino qui peut s'adonner à sa passion pour le mixage ou comme Max qui a le droit de rester dans sa chambre tout le week-end pour fabriquer des robots… Non à la place moi je dois faire le plus d'activités pour qu'il ne m'ait pas dans les pattes pendant qu'il fait sa vie ! » En entendant quelqu'un approcher, il ferma la porte de son bureau et s'enferma à clé dans sa salle de bain sa bouteille avec lui. Dès que la voix de son père raisonna dans la pièce, il alluma l'eau dans la cabine de douche pour ne plus l'entendre et but deux grosses gorgées. Il sentit sa tête se vider et ses pensées étaient de moins en moins cohérentes mais il s'en moquait. Sa colère et son chagrin commençaient enfin à s'endormir. Il but une nouvelle gorgée en songeant que l'impression de ne pas être assez intéressant pour son père disparaissait doucement. « M'a-t-il vraiment voulu, se demanda-t-il alors que les coups contre sa porte cessaient enfin. Ou a-t-il fait un enfant à ma mère parce qu'elle a toujours voulu être mère ? » Cette question lui brûla les entrailles et il termina sa bouteille avant de se lever pour la poser à son père. Seulement lorsqu'il tenta de se remettre debout – Quand s'était-il assis au sol ? Il l'ignorait – il se sentit tomber en avant et se retint de justesse à la vasque du lavabo puis tenta de se regarder dans le miroir. Seulement il sentit le sang quitter son visage quelques secondes et soupira longuement. « Comment je fais pour sortir, se demanda-t-il… Elle est où la porte ? » Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens puis réussit à la localiser. La rejoindre lui prit plus de temps à cause de la pièce qui ne cessait de tourner, mais parvint finalement à retrouver sa chambre. A nouveau, il batailla pour rejoindre son bureau d'où il sortit son autre bouteille. Il avait vaguement conscience qu'il devait s'arrêter-là seulement il avait soif. En débouchant, avec beaucoup de mal, la bouteille il vit sa fenêtre ouverte. Il but une nouvelle rasade de liquide transparent avant de rejoindre la fenêtre. Il regarda en bas et jugea qu'il pouvait sauter sans problème. Le fait que sa chambre soit au premier étage ne sembla pas réellement lui faire peur et il mit ses baskets, attrapa sa veste dans laquelle qu'il glissa sa bouteille. Bouteille qu'il ne put finalement mettre qu'après avoir retiré son portable. « De toute façon, il ne vaut pas que je l'ai sur moi, songea-t-il dans un accès de lucidité, je serais capable de répondre à Ladybug et elle ne comprendrait rien la pauvre bichette ! »

Lorsqu'il tomba au sol, il grogna, sa bouteille s'était cassée et il la vida d'un trait ou presque avant de quitter la propriété discrètement. Il dut avoir de la chance puisque malgré les nombreuses caméras du jardin, personne ne l'arrêta et il commença à marcher dans Paris sans but précis. Ou du moins, il ignorait comment rejoindre la boulangerie de la famille Dupain-Cheng. Il savait qu'elle était à quelques pas de son lycée mais sa mémoire lui faisait défaut quand il s'agissait des noms des rues. Songeant qu'il avait son portefeuille sur lui, il héla un taxi et donna l'adresse inexacte de son lycée. Heureusement le chauffeur avait ses deux enfants dans ce lycée et emmena le jeune homme dans la bonne rue. Il paya sa course avec un billet de cinquante euros précisant au chauffeur qu'il pouvait garder la monnaie.

« - Vous êtes sûr jeune homme, ça représente vingt-cinq euros de pourboire !

« - Ouais c'est même pas c'que j'gagne en une heure de boulot. Z'inquiétez pas, j'fais c'que j'sais, ou plutôt l'inverse, marmonna-t-il. M'enfin bref, c'est noël aujourd'hui alors profitez-en ! Allez salut mon brave !

Il partit sur ces mots et le chauffeur le regarda traverser, plus ou moins correctement puis quand il frappa à la porte d'une maison, il repartit serein, au moins il semblait rentrer chez lui. Il ignorait qu'il se trompait lourdement. Adrien était en train de tambouriner à la porte du local poubelle de la boulangerie. Quand personne ne lui répondit, il changea de tactique et notant la présence d'une sorte de balcon, il décida de hurler.

« - Voleuse ! Descend d'là Marnette… Maniette…Maninette… Oh et puis merde, grogna-t-il, la fille du boulanger ! T'es qu'une voleuse ! T'en a déjà de père ! Viens pas m'voler l'mien, hurla-t-il. J'sais qu'tu m'entends t'sais ? J'suis pas auchi débile qu'tu crois !

Une fenêtre s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et une femme, d'origine chinoise apparut. Elle le regarda curieuse puis vit son état et secoua la tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte sur la gauche s'ouvrit et le jeune homme recula en faisant face au propriétaire du commerce.

« - Bah alors, qu'est-ce que tu as gamin ?

« - Pu de père… A cause d'elle, ajouta-t-il mauvais quand Marinette fit son apparition.

« - Adrien, demanda-t-elle. Mais que fais-tu ici… Papa, il sent l'alcool, précisa-t-elle en s'approchant de lui. Tu as bu ou quoi ?

« - Qu'est-ce ça peut t'faire tout'façon ? Tu vas l'dire à mon père p't-être ? R'marque tu pourrais, y s'en fout, dit-il tristement… Y préfère passer l'été avec toi qu'avec moi alors !… Tu m'l'as volé, se reprit-il… Voleuse de père ! T'as pas assez du tien ? Voleuse !

« - Ok on va se calmer, intervint Tom peiné par le discours du jeune homme qui venait visiblement de boire pour oublier qu'il était délaissé par son père. Allez rentre petit, tu vas t'asseoir et on va discuter entre hommes d'accord ?

« - Pourquoi ? Personne n'a rien à faire d'moi et…

Il fut coupé par son ventre qui grogna de faim et Tom retint un autre soupir. Attrapant Adrien par l'épaule, il le força à entrer dans la boulangerie et dans leur appartement où la famille Dupain-Cheng semblait sortir de table. Sabine lui suggéra de s'asseoir et lui apporta une assiette de bœuf émincé à la chinoise. Elle s'assit à ses côtés tandis qu'il se nourrissait enfin.

…

De son côté Marinette ne comprenait rien. « Je devrais peut-être refuser le stage finalement, songea-t-elle. Ok ça serait génial et tout mais Adrien a le droit de profiter de son père. Comme je passe du temps avec le mien. » Assise sur le canapé, elle se sentait réellement peinée pour lui et se promit de lui parler dès le lendemain. Quand il serait à nouveau sobre. « Pour le moment ce n'est vraiment pas le cas, songea-t-elle en le voyant osciller sur sa chaise. » Dès qu'il eut terminé de dîner, Sabine suggéra à sa fille de monter se coucher. Elle avait cours le lendemain matin. Elle hocha la tête et embrassa ses parents avant de partir.

« - Bonne nuit Adrien, dit-elle doucement.

Il ne lui répondit pas naturellement mais elle s'en moqua. Ce soir, elle venait de découvrir une autre facette du jeune homme. Et cette facette l'avait surprise. « Ainsi, sous le sourire arrogant et le regard sûr de lui, il est malheureux, songea-t-elle. Je me suis complètement trompée sur lui alors ? Il n'est pas le type imbu de lui-même que je pensais mais un petit garçon au cœur brisé par la disparition de sa maman et l'absence de son père… Oh Adrien, je suis tellement désolée pour toi !… Je vais refuser le stage finalement, c'est mieux qu'il passe du temps avec sa famille. J'appellerais monsieur Agreste dans la journée demain. C'est honteux qu'il refuse de passer du temps avec Adrien alors qu'il vient de revenir sur Paris à sa demande à en croire Chloé ! » Elle soupira et regarda son portable. Chat Noir ne lui avait pas encore répondu mais elle ne put lui en vouloir, elle avait elle-même une grosse soirée. Elle se prépara rapidement et se coucha en songeant aux nouvelles informations qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur son camarade. Elle s'endormit cependant avant d'avoir tout classé

Quand elle se réveilla, elle prit sa douche en vitesse et descendit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Adrien semblait également se réveiller puisqu'il était encore assis sur le canapé. Les cheveux dans tous les sens, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil, il était torse nu et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de le trouver craquant. « Et vachement bien foutu dis donc, songea-t-elle en sentant ses joues chauffer. » Se raclant la gorge, elle rejoignit la cuisine et embrassa sa mère qui lui servi son petit déjeuner. Des croissants entre deux bols et deux verres de jus d'orange.

« - Bonjour Adrien, comment te sens-tu ce matin, demanda Sabine en la voyant arriver.

« - Bien pire que la dernière fois, admit-il d'une voix endormie. Merci de…

« - Tut-tut je ne veux rien entendre. Prenez votre petit-déjeuner tous les deux, je vais appeler chez toi pour que quelqu'un t'apporte au moins des vêtements propres pour la journée.

« - Je vous remercie madame mais je n'ai pas très faim ce matin. Je…

« - Assieds-toi mon grand et mange quelque chose. Comme ça si tu dois vomir, au moins ton estomac aura quelque chose à rendre. C'est mauvais d'avoir des nausées le ventre vide. Je vais te chercher de quoi faire passer ton mal de tête.

Adrien hocha la tête et s'assit face à Marinette qui étrangement, ne fit aucune remarque. Elle se contenta de prendre son petit-déjeuner avant de terminer de se préparer. Elle monta dans sa chambre pour vérifier son sac quand sa mère entra.

« - Tu es prête ma chérie ?

« - Oui, c'est bon, sourit-elle en fermant son sac… Tu as une petite mine maman.

« - Ton ami a été malade toute la nuit et notre canapé est fichu.

« - Oh, je vois. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

« - File en cours ma chérie et travaille bien ça sera bien suffisant pour moi.

Elle hocha la tête et, étant prête, descendit pour rejoindre la boulangerie afin de saluer son père. Seulement, elle croisa Adrien qui semblait attendre quelqu'un. Assis sur les marches de l'escalier, il avait posé ses coudes sur ses cuisses et ses doigts étaient croisés entre elles. Le regard rivé au sol, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et elle passa discrètement pour ne pas le déranger. Seulement il releva la tête à son passage et l'appela d'une voix douce.

« - Oui, demanda-t-elle.

« - Je voudrais te demander une faveur… Pour hier soir, je…

« - Si tu me comptais me demander de garder tout ça secret, ne t'en fais pas, je n'avais pas l'intention de raconter ça à qui que ce soit. Tu avais l'air d'avoir le moral vraiment à zéro hier et tu tenais de drôles de propos, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne comptais pas en rajouter.

« - Je… Merci Marinette, c'est vraiment très chic de ta part.

« - Ce n'est rien. Je passerais probablement à l'atelier de ton père après les cours pour lui annoncer que je refuse son stage finalement. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée au final.

« - Non attends, c'est une chance incroyable au contraire. Tu devrais la saisir Marinette. Vraiment je veux dire. Mon père a été très impressionné par ton travail et je m'en voudrais que tu la rates à cause de moi hier.

« - Je me doute mais… Adrien je ne veux pas te voler ton père. Ni qu'à cause de moi, vous ne partiez plus en vacances. J'ai peut-être du talent mais la famille c'est très important et tu as raison, j'ai déjà un père génial, je n'ai pas besoin du tien, tu sais ?

Il hocha la tête mais lui demanda de bien réfléchir à la proposition de son père avant de la refuser. C'était une occasion en or et à sa place, s'il pouvait passer l'été à ne faire que ce qu'il aime, il ferait tout pour. Elle sourit doucement et lui promit de réfléchir avant d'appeler Gabriel Agreste. Supposant qu'il attendait son chauffeur, elle se leva pour retrouver son père alors qu'Adrien la suivait des yeux. Elle secoua la tête amusée et fit demi-tour pour embrasser sa joue avec beaucoup de douceur. Elle ne resta pas assez longtemps pour qu'il retienne l'odeur de son parfum, même s'il le connaissait par cœur, mais quand elle s'éloigna, il lui prit doucement le poignet sans la quitter des yeux. Ils regardaient alternativement ceux de Marinette cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer et elle sourit doucement.

« - Tu sais, dit-elle amusée, si tu étais toujours aussi gentil et discret comme tu l'es depuis ce matin, je crois que je pourrais sérieusement tomber amoureuse de toi.

« - Et on se marierait tous les deux, la taquina-t-il.

« - Exact. Et je lancerais mon entreprise en utilisant ta fortune personnelle naturellement, pouffa-t-elle.

« - Tu sais Marinette, si un jour j'ai envie d'avoir ma propre famille, avec mes enfants et tous ces trucs d'adultes, éluda-t-il, j'aimerais vraiment qu'elle soit comme toi. Douce, gentille, généreuse avec un regard qui me déstabilise autant que le tien. Et si elle peut être aussi belle que tu l'es, ma vie entière en serait chamboulée mais je suis certain que j'aimerais ça.

« - Dis donc Agreste, t'es vachement poète quand t'as le gueule de bois, sourit-elle. Je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose de toi finalement !

Il rit doucement et allait lui répondre quand la sonnette les interrompit. S'éloignant à grand pas, elle alla ouvrir et sourit en croisant Natalie.

« - Je crois que c'est pour toi Adrien.

« - Merci… Bonjour Natalie.

« - Votre père était inquiet Adrien. Il n'a pas dormi de la nuit, soupira-t-elle.

« - Vous avez de quoi me changer ?

« - Non. Votre père a donné des consignes. Vous rentrez chez vous pour vous changer.

« - Bon ben… Adrien je crois qu'on se reverra au lycée, sourit la jeune fille. Au revoir mademoiselle Sancoeur.

« - Merci Marinette. Et remercie ta famille pour son accueil des plus chaleureux.

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'il sortait pour rejoindre la voiture quand Natalie lui expliqua qu'il devait rentrer au manoir pour se changer. Secouant la tête, la jeune femme les suivit pour saluer son père. Elle resta avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure, pour elle, de rejoindre son lycée. Elle prit son sac et quitta la boulangerie avec deux croissants pour son camarade de cours. Il avait à peine mangé au matin et Tom ne voulait pas qu'il se sente mal durant la journée.

« - Salut Alya.

« - Salut Marinette. Tu vas bien ?

« - Super et toi ? Oh devine qui a gagné le concours de stylisme de Gabriel Agreste ? Et qui a obtenu un stage dans la maison Agreste pour tout l'été, s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

« - C'est pas vrai ? Putain Mari, je suis tellement fière de toi ! Félicitation, cria-t-elle en la serrant dans ses bras… Mais alors, du coup pour le week-end à Londres, ça tombe à l'eau non ?

« - Euh ouais… Après je finis fin août, du coup on pourra y aller pour Halloween ? On ne le fête pas ici mais à Londres !

« - Bonne idée ! On pourra se trouver des déguisements sur place ?

« - Ouais et faire la fête et réclamer des bonbecs et tout ça, sourit-elle excitée. A condition qu'on fasse un peu de lèche-vitrine ok ?

« - Ok mais faudra aller au parc Harry Potter !

« - On fera ce que tu voudras, promit Marinette. Oh attends je reviens, Adrien vient d'arriver, s'excusa-t-elle. Hey Agreste, cria-t-elle pour avoir son attention.

« - Marinette ? Bonjour, que puis-je pour toi ?

« - Rien mais, tiens. Mon père voulait que je te donne ça pour la matinée, histoire que tu n'aies pas le ventre vide, ajouta-t-elle doucement pour ne pas qu'on les entende.

« - Oh, c'est gentil. Remercie-le de ma part s'il te plaît, je suis… Malheureusement privé de sortie jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Elle acquiesça et s'éloigna sans s'apercevoir que son cri avait surpris les élèves présents. Habituellement, ils se disputaient et se criaient dessus or ils venaient de discuter sans hurler. Ils venaient même de se chuchoter à l'oreille comme s'ils partageaient un secret. Les rumeurs commencèrent aussitôt d'autant plus que, si Marinette semblait avoir complètement oublié le jeune homme, celui-ci la fixait intrigué. Tout en pensant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit au matin. _Tu sais, si tu étais toujours aussi gentil et discret comme tu l'es depuis ce matin, je crois que je pourrais sérieusement tomber amoureuse de toi._ Il sourit malgré lui en touchant sa joue avant de secouer la tête. Il avait toujours la tête à l'envers et du mal avec la luminosité mais il avait passé un excellent moment chez les Dupain-Cheng. Ils étaient chaleureux et personne ne lui avait reproché le fait qu'il ait abîmé leur salon. Il s'était cependant promis de remplacer le canapé ainsi que de faire nettoyer la moquette à ses frais pour s'excuser.

Grâce à la matinée qu'il avait passé, il put apprécier sa journée malgré sa migraine. Il ne s'en prit à aucun professeur et garda le moral. Il réussit même à tenir la conversation quand Max lui apprit que son jeu préféré avait un nouvel addon et quand Nino lui parla d'une fête qu'il organisait samedi soir avec la moitié du lycée. Même s'il avoua ne pas pouvoir venir à cause de sa sortie d'hier. Il évita de parler de l'alcool, son père n'était pas au courant et croyait naïvement ce qu'il lui avait dit. Qu'il avait croisé un sans abri qui avait jeté sa bouteille d'alcool sur lui. « S'il découvre que je picole en cachette, songea-t-il en montant gentiment dans la voiture après les cours. Il va me réexpédier à New York ou pire… » Il frissonna en repensant à celle de Fort Grant, en Arizona. Il ferait tout pour ne pas y entrer. Même s'il savait qu'il était sur la sellette. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à tout le monde, Chloé comprise, s'il était revenu à Paris c'était parce qu'il s'était fait renvoyé du pensionnat privé où il avait été. Bien qu'il n'avait pas été insolent et avait suivi le règlement à la lettre comme chaque fois seulement, il était sorti avec Sadie Willmore, la fille du censeur de son pensionnat. Celui-ci les avait surpris à moitié nu sur son canapé et avait viré le jeune homme afin de l'éloigner au maximum de sa fille unique. Il soupira quand la voiture se gara devant l'entrée et il pénétra dans le manoir l'âme en peine. Discrètement, il monta dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs. Il y resta silencieusement, se concentrant sur ses livres jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé.

Dès qu'il fut libre, il alluma sa télé tout en vérifiant ses sms. Ladybug et lui avaient passé la journée à discuter, entre deux cours et il sourit. Ce qui n'était au début qu'une amitié virtuelle avec qui il pouvait être lui et jouer en ligne, se transformait en véritable amitié et il se surprit à être pressé d'aller à la Japan Expo. Il avait acheté de quoi y aller les quatre jours de l'ouverture et de la chercher sans relâche afin de la croiser « par hasard ». Même s'il ignorait à quoi elle ressemblait. Il comptait lui poser quelques questions sur son physique sachant qu'il avait encore plusieurs semaines avant l'exposition. Il commença à mettre un plan en place mais fut interrompu dans ses pensées en entendant son nom à la télé. Il se tourna et observa la jeune femme, une rouquine aux long cheveux et aux yeux bleus se vanter d'avoir couché avec lui. « Oh non, songea-t-il… Pourvu que Marinette n'entende jamais parler de ça ! »

…

Manque de chance pour lui, elle était également devant la télé et sentit sa colère monter en entendant la jeune femme se vanter dans une vidéo qui semblait virale. Comme c'était la fin de l'émission, elle se connecta à l'internet et à Twitter. Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça et elle ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le lien direct. Celle-ci était assise sur son lit, dans une chambre plutôt sobre. « Probablement une étudiante, songea-t-elle. » Elle s'enthousiasmait d'avoir réussi à obtenir les faveurs du célibataire le plus convoité de Paris chez les moins de vingt ans et ne semblait pas avide de détails puisqu'elle en cacha rien. Ni le moment – peu après minuit – ni l'endroit – derrière une ruelle sombre – ni le temps que ça avait duré.

« - Mais ce type sait vraiment quoi faire de ses doigts, précisa-t-elle enthousiaste. Il m'a donné un plaisir de malade avec sa main avant qu'on ne couche ensemble… C'était tellement torride d'être plaqué entre le mur et son corps de dingue ! Adrien est une véritable statue grecque ! Je n'ai jamais pris un pied pareil avec un mec ! Je n'ai plus qu'une hâte c'est qu'on se recroise lui et moi pour recommencer ! Surtout que…

Marinette arrêta la vidéo dégoûtée. « Comment ai-je pu croire qu'Adrien changeait, se demanda-t-elle. C'est le même pauvre type qu'avant ! »

…

Et voilà, je m'arrête-ici pour le moment. J'espère que ça vous a plu ? Marinette qui pose un lapin à Adrien au parc ? Marinette qui accepte le stage avant de se demander si elle ne va pas le refuser ? Adrien qui vient hurler ivre sous les fenêtres de la boulangerie ? Leur début d'amitié ? Anéantie par la serveuse qui se vante d'avoir obtenue ses faveurs ? Leur conversation devant le portrait d'Emilie Agreste ? Le flash-back où Adrien et Marinette parlent ensemble (enfin à peu près) pour la première fois ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	10. Savoir pardonner

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le voyez je vous poste enfin la suite. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je vous donne rendez-vous après le chapitre. Bonne lecture à vous et merci **jenny** (Salut miss. Ravie de savoir que le chapitre t'a plu. Moi aussi curieusement j'adore le moment devant le tableau mdrr Bisouilles), **Rosy** (Salut toi. Ravie que tu aimes le chapitre. Woah tu as tout lu d'un coup ou presque alors ? En tout cas sept chapitres mdrr Oui alors je voulais absolument garder le caractère touchant qu'Adrien a dans le dessin animé. J'avoue avoir plus de mal avec les POV selon les thèmes de mes fics. Alors pour le stage de Marinette, j'ai lancé un sondage sur ma page facebook et visiblement il y a huit personnes qui sont pour contre une qui est contre le stage alors je pense qu'elle va finir par l'accepter mdrr Bises), **Allone Denestriel** , **Claraseth** , **cookie 74** et **Rose** (Salut miss, Ravie que mon histoire continue de te plaire. Bisouilles et merci pour tes encouragements ;) ) pour leur reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à **Thomas Astruc**. Je ne touche rien en écrivant sur cet univers.

 **Savoir pardonner**

Quand Marinette arriva en cours, elle salua ses amis et fit comme tout le monde. Elle parla de la vidéo de la veille. La serveuse qui s'était vantée sur un plateau télé d'avoir eu une relation sexuelle avec le jeune mannequin et l'émission avait diffusé un extrait de sa vidéo personnelle. Extrait que Marinette avait vu.

« - Selon la serveuse, il était carrément en manque vu qu'il prise deux fois en quinze minutes.

« - C'est si rapide, demanda Marinette surprise.

Son innocente question fit rire toutes ses amies exceptée Rose qui, bien qu'elle sorte avec le prince Ali depuis trois ans, n'avait jamais été plus loin que de simples baisers. Adrien arriva au même moment et tout le monde cessa de parler pour le regarder. S'il s'en aperçut, il n'en montra rien et ne regarda qu'en direction de Marinette a qui il fit un signe de main, accompagné d'un grand sourire et elle grogna. Or de question de passer sur ce qu'elle avait appris hier avec cette serveuse. Elle attrapa son sac et entra dans le bâtiment principal pour déposer quelques affaires dans son casier. Quelques instants plus tard, il la rejoignit dans les vestiaires et lui sourit.

« - Salut joli princesse. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

« - Super, jusqu'au moment où j'ai allumé la télé, découvert que tu n'étais qu'un petit con qui couchait avec n'importe qui, n'importe où visiblement et qui en plus n'avait même pas la décence de paraître gêné !

« - Mais pourquoi es-tu en colère, demanda-t-il surpris par son ton venimeux.

« - Je ne sais pas vraiment, dit-elle sarcastique avant de crier, peut-être parce que tu me fais croire, plutôt stupidement au passage, que je te plais alors que tu t'envoies en l'air avec n'importe qui dans une ruelle sombre pour le peu qu'elle accepte de se mettre à genoux !

Il la fixa choqué et ne sut que répondre à sa colère. Que pouvait-il dire de toute façon pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas important ? Que cette serveuse n'était pas importante ? Qu'il avait bu ce soir-là ? Ça ne plaiderait pas en sa faveur. Qu'il avait couché avec elle seulement par dépit ? Elle le verrait comme un salaud. Qu'il n'avait que peu de souvenirs de ce moment ? Aucune des excuses qu'il pourrait trouver ou même inventée ne l'aiderait. Il se laissa tomber sur un des bancs alors qu'elle quittait la pièce sans qu'il ne la voie vraiment. « Retour à la case départ, songea-t-il déçu… On était sur le point d'être amis, on aurait pu se balader ensemble et elle m'aurait fait découvrir son Paris peut-être… A la place de ça, je me retrouve seul, encore. » Cette pensées, plus que toutes les autres, lui mina le moral et quand la sonnerie retentit, il rejoignit son cours de mathématique en silence. Il ne répondit à personne, pas même aux garçons avec qui il s'entendait à présent. Au contraire, il resta dans son coin, à noter scrupuleusement le cours qu'il n'écoutait pas vraiment et quand il eut terminé, il rejoignit le cours de sport où ils firent du basket. Il se changea méthodiquement et durant le match, joua simplement sans réfléchir. Il ne faisait que suivre les consignes que son professeur particulier.

« - Hey mec ça va, demanda Kim à la fin du cours.

« - Hein ? Ouais et toi ?

« - Moi ouais mais toi, on dirait un robot depuis ce matin.

« - Disons simplement que je viens de perdre la seule amie sur qui je pouvais compter alors…

« - Ah ouais, Marinette… T'en fais pas, elle est toute gentille, elle te pardonnera vite.

« - Ouais sauf que j'en suis moins sûr que toi… Faut que je passe à la bibliothèque. On se voit plus tard !

Il partit sur ces mots alors que Kim restait sur place. Il le regarda s'éloigner puis rejoignit ses amies et principalement Marinette. Celle-ci riait à une blague que venait de faire Nino et elle le salua simplement de la main alors qu'il s'intégrait aussitôt dans la conversation. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque les cours reprirent alors que le jeune homme observait la jeune fille pour savoir si elle regrettait ce qu'il s'était passé avec Adrien seulement trois jour plus tard, il soupira. Elle ne semblait pas déprimée qu'ils ne se parlent plus alors que le jeune mannequin ne parlait plus à personne. Il arrivait juste à temps en cours et partait aussitôt sans s'arrêter pour parler à personne.

…

Quand il rentra chez lui juste après les cours, Adrien s'enferma dans sa chambre et fit ses devoirs avant de jouer au piano s'entraînant sans relâche. Apprenant de nouveaux morceaux, jouant les préférés de sa mère. Il n'avait plus de vodka et plus envie de boire. « La dernière fois, j'ai été trop loin, songea-t-il. Heureusement que la famille de Marinette n'est pas aussi dur que la mienne et qu'ils n'ont rien dit à mon père… Je serais en pension à l'autre bout de la terre en ce moment. » Secouant la tête, il ferma son cours d'histoire et reprit le piano durant deux longues heures avant de faire à nouveau du basket. Il n'en avait pas envie, en vérité, il n'avait envie de rien, même de parler avec Ladybug ou de jouer à _Mayion_. La jeune joueuse lui avait envoyé un message l'avant-veille le prévenant qu'elle était connectée s'il était disponible mais il n'avait pas répondu. Tout comme il n'avait pas allumé son ordinateur. Il ne s'était même plus connecté à l'internet. Il ne voulait plus entendre parler de cette serveuse, qui avait ruiné son début d'amitié avec Marinette et le changement qu'il commençait à opérer en lui. « Cela-dit il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose pour endiguer les rumeurs, songea-t-il. » Il y réfléchit plusieurs heures et finit par trouver quand Natalie lui signala qu'il était l'heure qu'il dîne. Il quitta sa chambre et grogna en voyant que son père était présent. Il semblait en colère mais Adrien s'en moqua. Quoi qu'il se passe dans sa vie, aux yeux du jeune homme ce n'était pas assez intéressant pour qu'il s'en soucie.

« - Te voilà Adrien. Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi Marinette Dupain-Cheng a refusé le stage que je lui avais proposé ? Selon elle, je dois te poser la question pour comprendre pourquoi elle refuse une telle opportunité !

« - Euh… Oui on s'est disputé au sujet d'une vidéo qui tourne sur le web.

« - Tu vas rectifier ça Adrien, cette petite a un don certain et je veux l'aider à le développer.

Le jeune homme le regarda se retenant de lui dire ce qu'il pensait réellement et hocha la tête. Même s'il ignorait comment faire. Il avait bien une idée pour la vidéo mais reconquérir l'amitié de Marinette lui serait plus difficile. « Je vais avoir besoin d'aide, songea-t-il. Et je sais qui va m'aider à la convaincre d'accepter ce stage ! » Il termina de manger silencieusement puis retourna dans sa salle de bain pour s'observer dans le miroir. Il portait le pull blanc en laine et son jeans brut qu'il avait enfilé au matin pour aller en cours et décida que c'était suffisant. Il ne devait pas trop en faire, contrairement à la serveuse. Il se lava néanmoins les dents tout en repensant à tous ses faux tics qu'elle avait. Comme sa manie de se mordiller la lèvre quand elle repensait à ce bref moment dans la ruelle celle de tirer sur les manches de son sweater quand elle parlait ou encore sa manière de tirer les cheveux de sa nuque pour se donner un air plus candide. A nouveau il s'observa et passa la main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu afin de paraître plus naturel. Une fois satisfait, il s'installa devant son ordinateur et inspira longuement avant d'allumer la webcam. Il observa l'image de la vidéo puis se sourit doucement. « Bon ben quand faut y aller, soupira-t-il mentalement. » Il lança l'enregistrement et donna son avis sur le bref moment qu'il avait passé dans la ruelle. Il minimisa les choses naturellement, précisant qu'il avait beaucoup bu ce soir-là. Dès qu'il l'eut terminé, il regarda la vidéo et fit quelques ajustements au décor avant de tout recommencer puis, satisfait, la mit en ligne en espérant que Marinette la verrait rapidement. Même s'il ne comptait pas lui en parler le premier. « Je dois lui donner l'impression que je donne simplement mon avis et non que je l'ai tourné uniquement pour elle, songea-t-il. Il ne faut pas qu'elle se sente manipuler sinon tout mon plan tombe à l'eau. »

Cependant le lendemain soir, il appela Alya, il avait gardé son numéro, et lui demanda un service. Intercédé auprès de Marinette afin qu'elle change d'avis pour le stage estival. Son père voulait réellement la prendre en stage durant deux mois. Il lui lista quelques uns des avantages de faire le stage puis raccrocha quand elle lui promit de lui parler.

…

Pourtant, Alya n'en dit rien durant trois jours. Elle avait vu la vidéo qu'Adrien avait faite et elle en avait parlé à Marinette mais celle-ci était encore trop en colère d'avoir été trompée pour la voir objectivement. Même si elle en entendait parler partout. Ses amies naturellement, ses camarades de cours, même ses parents qui s'étaient pris d'affection pour le jeune homme. Si bien qu'au bout d'une semaine, elle craqua. S'enfermant dans sa chambre, elle alluma son ordinateur tout en jetant un œil à son portable seulement son cœur se brisa. Ça faisait presque deux semaines que Chat Noir ne lui avait pas donné de signe de vie et elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Elle était passée sur _Mayion_ et avait continué les quêtes, gagnant en puissance, elle était mieux armée à présent et avait sa monture. Marinette revint au présent quand elle se connecta à l'internet et chercha la fameuse vidéo. Elle ne la trouva qu'en se connectant à la chaîne de vidéos d'Adrien. Il y avait plusieurs vidéos mais elle ne regarda que la dernière.

« - Salut tout le monde. Je suppose que, comme moi, vous avez vu la vidéo de cette jeune serveuse se vantant d'avoir passé un bon moment avec moi dans une ruelle ? Je ne sais pas si je vais raconter la vérité mais je tiens à me défendre. Je déteste qu'on invente les détails d'une histoire. Elle dit que je l'ai dragué toute la soirée, qu'on a sympathisé, que j'étais amoureux d'elle et que j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle prenne du plaisir et j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup sa version mais ma réalité, celle dont je me souviens naturellement, est hélas un peu plus glauque… En réalité, je ne me souviens pas réellement de cette soirée, soupira-t-il. Du moins pas en détail. Je me souviens avoir passé la soirée à boire de la bière avec mes potes dans un bar dont le nom m'échappe. Ça c'est certain puisque j'ai dû appeler la petite amie de mon meilleur pote pour qu'elle vienne le chercher. Lui et moi avions trop bu, je le reconnais. Je ne dis pas ça pour encourager les jeunes à boire loin de là, je dis simplement ce qu'il s'est passé de mon point de vu ce soir-là. Je n'étais pas ivre mais honnêtement, je n'avais que des cacahuètes dans l'estomac pour absorber la quantité de bière qu'on a bu. Autant dire que j'ai bu à jeun. Mauvaise idée, marmonna-t-il le regard vague avant de revenir à sa vidéo. Durant la soirée cette jeune personne m'a fait plusieurs clins d'œil et je l'avoue, j'aurais dû lui dire que je n'étais pas intéressé mais la vérité est que la fille qui me plaît, celle dont j'ai parlé dans un magazine, refusait de me parler, de m'adresser la parole après une erreur de ma part et je me sentais délaissé. Ajouté à l'alcool, j'ai été faible. Je n'avais plus vraiment conscience que ce que je faisais était mal. Autant pour elle que pour celle qui me plaît réellement. J'ai craqué et je lui ai proposé qu'on se voit après son service. Je comptais seulement flirter avec elle sans aller trop loin mais visiblement on a couché ensemble dans une ruelle sombre. Je n'ai pas plus de détails à donner à ce propos pour deux raisons. La jeune serveuse en a donné assez selon moi mais surtout l'abominable vérité est que je ne m'en souviens pas réellement. J'étais ivre, j'étais fatigué et je me sentais seul. J'ai cédé à ses avances, je le reconnais, et c'était nul de ma part, je le sais mais à aucun moment je n'ai fait tout ce qu'elle dit. Je ne l'ai pas dragué, je n'avais pas d'yeux que pour elle et je suis à peu près certain que je n'aurais jamais déshabillé une fille dans une ruelle pour lui donner du plaisir. On a probablement couché ensemble, je le reconnais mais pour le reste, je n'y crois absolument pas. Je ne dirais pas pourquoi, ce sont des détails que je préfère garder pour moi mais s'il vous plaît n'allez pas croire que je ne suis qu'un petit con qui profite d'une fille avant de disparaître dans la nature… Même si ma jolie Princesse doit probablement penser comme vous. Je suis un salaud qui profite des filles, sourit-il gêné… Voilà, reprit-il, j'ai dit ce que je voulais dire. J'ai éclairci certains points qui méritaient de l'être surtout sur mon état ce soir-là. J'espère simplement qu'elle ne se sentira pas flouée ou mal. Crois-moi mademoiselle, même si j'ai oublié ton nom et la soirée, ce n'est pas un choix, j'ai simplement trop bu ce soir-là pour me souvenir de tout. Bonne fin de journée à tous.

La vidéo se termina ainsi et elle fronça les sourcils. Disait-il vraiment la vérité ? Pouvait-elle le croire ? Elle l'avait déjà vu ivre et il se souvenait de ce qu'il faisait ou disait pourtant son visage semblait réellement sincère et elle envoya un message à sa meilleure amie. « _Je viens de voir la vidéo. Tu crois qu'il dit vrai ? Qu'il était ivre ? Qu'il ne se souvient de rien ? J'ai l'impression que je devrais lui présenter mes excuses mais comment savoir s'il est vraiment sincère ?_ » En attendant que sa meilleure amie réponde, elle commença son costume pour la Japan Expo. Elle avait déjà dessiné le croquis et elle avait pris ses mesures. Il ne lui restait qu'à faire sa tenue. Elle sortit le tissu rouge et commença à dessiner les différentes parties quand son portable vibra. Elle lâcha le bout de savon, dont elle se servait pour dessiner sur les tissus* et regarda l'écran. « _Contente que tu aies enfin vu la vidéo. Tu comprends pourquoi on lui a tous pardonné cette incartade ? Je ne sais pas s'il est sincère mais je me souviens de son état quand je suis allée chercher Nino et crois-moi Mari, il n'était pas frais. Il marchait droit mais son regard était vitreux et bien moins franc qu'au lycée. Après je ne sais pas si tu dois lui présenter tes excuses. Vous vous disputez tellement souvent que je suppose que si tu lui parlais simplement gentiment demain, ça lui suffirait… Jolie princesse :p_ » La jeune fille fusilla l'écran et allais lui répondre quand on frappa à la porte d'entrée. Elle descendit et alla ouvrir avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant une femme d'une trentaine d'années. A côté d'elle une machine ressemblant plus ou moins à un aspirateur.

« - Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

« - Bonjour mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng, je suis envoyé par monsieur Adrien Agreste pour nettoyer la moquette de votre salon. Je viens d'en parler avec vos parents. Le nouveau canapé, identique au précédent, sera livré avant dimanche naturellement.

« - Euh ok, dit-elle en la laissant entrer. Je vais vous laisser travailler pour éviter de vous déranger alors.

« - Merci mademoiselle.

Marinette hocha la tête et monta récupérer son portable avant de rejoindre la cuisine où elle commença des cookies damiers. Elle comptait les offrir à Adrien pour s'excuser d'avoir été si dure avec lui. « _Ouais je comprends pourquoi vous avez insisté pour que je regarde la vidéo… Je suppose que je n'ai plus qu'à redevenir sympa avec lui… Enfin un minimum quoi… Mais pas question d'accepter le stage à la maison Agreste. Il a besoin de voir son père… Si tu avais entendu ce qu'il pense de leur relation, c'est terrible._ » Elle mit sa fournée de cookies au four et une seconde plus tard, elle reçut un nouveau message. « _Tu devrais l'accepter Marinette. Imagine un peu qu'il t'ouvrira les portes de la haute couture ! Tu vas passer pour une nana super qualifier à côté des autres qui vont simplement arriver avec leur diplôme tout frais !_ »

Elle passa la soirée à discuter avec sa meilleure amie tout en continuant sa combinaison et ses cookies. Elle avait fait la base dans du tissu rouge à gros poids noirs. Elle s'était inspirée d'une coccinelle pour son personnage. Ladybug n'était pas habillée ainsi, elle était, le plus souvent en armure mais Marinette avait une idée très précise de son costume. Avisant l'heure, elle rangea tout, mit son croquis dans son sac de cours et alla se coucher pressée d'être au lendemain. Elle ignorait si Adrien accepterait ses cookies d'excuses mais au moins elle ferait un pas vers lui.

Quand elle arriva le lendemain matin au lycée, elle regarda partout mais elle ne vit pas Adrien. Haussant les épaules, elle rejoignit les vestiaires et écrivit un mot qu'elle glissa dans la boite qu'elle tendit à Nino pour qu'il la donne à son ami. Elle savait qu'il commençait par la physique et il n'était toujours pas présent. Et effectivement elle le vit entrer alors que raisonnait la première sonnerie. Elle entra dans sa classe et pria que Nino lui donne la boite. Marinette dut attendre deux heures avant d'espérer avoir de ses nouvelles et quand elle arriva dans la cour pour la pause de dix heures, elle se mit à croiser les doigts sans même s'en apercevoir. Elle résista à l'envie de le chercher du regard pour savoir s'il lui en voulait toujours et écouta ses amis qui programmaient une sortie en boite samedi soir.

« - Je ne sais pas si je pourrais venir mais je demanderais à mes parents ce soir, c'est promis, dit-elle quand Juleka lui demanda si elle venait également.

« - Trop cool ! Je n'ai pas envie d'être la seule à ne pas oser danser, avoua-t-elle avant de se tendre subitement.

« - Euh salut Marinette, intervint Adrien d'une voix douce.

« - Salut.

« - Les filles vous venez avec moi à la cafète m'acheter une barre de céréales ?

Etrangement toutes les filles eurent envie de céréales en même temps qu'Alya et bientôt ils furent seuls. Face-à-face, ils se regardaient sans s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient épiés. Adrien se sentit maladroit pour la première fois de sa vie, devant une fille et ne sut comment relancer la conversation alors que Marinette avait trop peur de sa réaction pour parler. Il soupira et secoua la tête avant de sourire légèrement.

« - Je… Merci pour les cookies. J'en ai mangé un entre les deux cours, ils sont délicieux.

« - Je te remercie. J'espère que tu n'as pas d'allergies alimentaires. J'ai consulté ton site officiel pour m'en assurer mais je ne sais pas s'il est complet et je ne…

« - Ne t'en fais pas, à part les plumes, je n'ai aucune allergie… Je… Ce que tu dis dans ton mot, c'est vrai ?

« - Euh de quelle partie tu parles ?

« - Quand tu dis que tu comprends pourquoi j'ai eu cette aventures stupide avec la serveuse et que si je suis d'accord, tu accepterais qu'on soit amis tous les deux.

« - Euh ouais… En fait c'est idiot mais ça me manquait… Même si je me passerais volontiers de ta drague.

« - Oh non jolie princesse, je suis certain que c'est qui te manque le plus, sourit-il en reprenant son air arrogant.

« - Crétin, s'exclama-t-elle en le repoussant gentiment. Ça ne me manque absolument pas !

Il l'attrapa par la taille la collant contre lui et chuchota à son oreille.

« - En tout cas, moi ça me manquait de ne plus pouvoir te serrer contre moi et respirer ton parfum en te noyant sous les compliments.

Elle se sentit frissonner et déglutit en voyant qu'il fixait sa bouche avec désir. Pourtant il ne s'approcha pas et quand elle chuchota un « non », il soupira mais s'éloigna d'elle d'un pas afin de ne pas céder. Il inspira longuement en fermant les yeux puis la regarda à nouveau.

« - J'ai une nouvelle séance de photo, pour vanter la ville de Paris, grogna-t-il mécontent, enfin bref, je terminerais ma séance au parc, tu viendras ?

« - Non. J'ai autre chose à faire, sourit-elle en s'éloignant.

« - Est-ce que c'est vrai au moins ?

« - Non, pouffa-t-elle. Bye !

Sur ces mots, elle rejoignit ses amies ratant son sourire et demanda à Alya si elle avait encore besoin d'elle pour ses jumelles. Celle-ci hocha la tête et deux minutes plus tard, elles avaient décidé du programme pour le reste de la journée. Aussi quand la sonnerie retentit, elles rejoignirent leurs classes et se concentrèrent sur leurs cours.

…

Quand Adrien arriva au parc, il sourit. Marinette était présente avec Alya et deux filles plus jeunes. Il songea à les saluer mais préféra se concentrer sur la séance photo afin d'en être libéré. S'il avait bien calculé, c'était son avant-dernière séance. Il était né en septembre et hormis la collection hiver de son père, il n'avait plus rien de prévu dans sa carrière de mannequina. « Il faut que je pense à me désinscrire de la Croisière des débiles, songea-t-il… A moins que je ne me présente pas tout simplement. Je pourrais passer quelques jours à Londres ou à Madrid et voir si la vie y est plus belle. » Trouvant l'idée plaisante, il se concentra sur ce que racontait le photographe tout en observant les deux filles entre deux photos. Alya le vit et lui fit signe avant de donner un coup de coude à sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci le fixa et lui fit un signe avant de se lever. Elle rangea plusieurs feuilles et il nota que l'une d'entre elle se glissa sous le banc. Se promettant de l'attraper pour la lui rendre, il termina sa séance et dès qu'il le put, courut pour la rattraper. Il observa ce qui était dessiné et sourcilla. Au début, il ne comprit pas. C'était un croquis d'une fille habillée d'une combinaison rouge à pois noirs. Un yoyo autour de la taille et un masque sur ses yeux, elle portait une paire de bottes en total raccord avec le reste de sa tenue. Il supposa que c'était un costume pour Halloween ou une fête à thème quand il nota ce qui était écrit en bas. « Ladybug Japan Expo ». Il resta interdit une seconde puis comprit enfin ce qu'il avait sous les yeux et sourit. « Ainsi donc Marinette, tu es une geek qui aime jouer à _Mayion_ , songea-t-il. Et c'est toi qui te cache sous ce pseudo… » Il sourit amusé et rangea proprement son croquis quand il s'aperçut d'une chose. « Bordel ! Je me suis rapproché de Nino pour avoir le numéro de Marinette alors qu'au final je l'avais déjà, songea-t-il les yeux écarquillés… Bon sang ! Quelle coïncidence de malade ! » Sous le choc, il s'assit sur le banc qu'elles avaient quitté et réfléchit. « Si on récapitule… Marinette est Ladybug. Ladybug est amie avec Chat Noir. Pseudo derrière lequel je me cache, songea-t-il. Donc Marinette et moi sommes amis depuis des mois… Je dois être le gars dont elle se plaint souvent. J'ai son numéro de téléphone depuis des semaines… Et je me torture à chercher comment être normal avec elle alors que je le suis avec Ladybug… Tout ça devient très compliqué ! » Il secoua la tête et se décida enfin à rentrer chez lui. Pour faire ses devoirs mais également penser à cette nouvelle donnée.

…

Il y passa la soirée si bien qu'il arriva le lendemain en cours, il n'avait pas encore repris contact avec Ladybug. Il ne savait pas comment lui avouer qu'il avait déprimé de ne plus avoir d'amies sur qui compter. Elle risquait de lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir la compter comme une amie mais en voyant Marinette arriver, il oublia aussitôt son homonyme. Il sourit et s'approcha à pas de loup. Elle semblait distraite et il en profita. Il passa son bras sur ses épaules, la faisant sursauter naturellement et sourit en croisant son regard.

« - Bonjour jolie princesse. Comment vas-tu ?

« - Ah ce n'est que toi, grommela-t-elle. Je vais bien et toi ?

« - De mieux en mieux, souffla-t-il avant de glisser son nez dans son cou pour respirer son parfum. Hmm tu sens délicieusement bon, tu sais ?

« - T'es sérieux là, grogna-t-elle en le repoussant.

« - Absolument sérieux jolie princesse.

« - Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, ça fait bizarre, je ne suis pas une princesse encore moins jolie !

« - Quoi, demanda-t-il choqué en la fixant. Mais bien sûr que tu es jolie… Enfin non, tu es belle. Très belle même !

Elle le fixa en soupirant puis s'éloigna pour rejoindre Alya. Elles discutèrent quelques minutes puis entrèrent dans le bâtiment principal alors qu'il souriait. C'était le moment de faire revenir Chat noir. Il sortit son portable et lu envoya un sms. « _Salut ma Lady. Pardon pour cette absence, j'ai eu un sacré coup de mou qui vous laisse au fond du trou et j'ai préféré m'isoler plutôt que de devenir méchant avec ma seule amie. J'espère que tu me pardonneras._ » En attendant qu'elle lui réponde, il mit son portable en muet et entra tranquillement dans le lycée. Il salua Nino de loin, il était avec les filles, puis rejoignit Kim et Max qui parlaient de la soirée de jeux vidéo qu'ils avaient faits la veille.

« - Vous faites une soirée entre mecs et vous m'invitez même pas, se moqua-t-il.

« - Tu étais vachement déprimé quand on l'a prévu, s'excusa Max inquiet qu'il leur en veuille.

« - Tu sais Nino n'était pas là non plus, se moqua Kim.

« - Mouais admettons… Quoi de neuf ? Hormis cette partie ?

« - Pas grand-chose. Chloé ne veut même plus me regarder à cause de toi, selon elle. Et toi ?

« - Rien d'important. Max ?

« - J'ai enfin assez d'argent pour acheter de nouvelles pièces pour Markov. Du coup après les cours, je file au magasin spécialisé pour acheter de quoi lui fabriquer des bras. Il sera super heureux.

« - Max a inventé un robot intelligent, précisa Kim devant son regard perdu. C'est son meilleur ami et j'avoue qu'il est épatant même s'il n'a ni bras, ni jambes pour le moment.

« - Impressionnant ! J'ignorais que t'aimais la robotique… Enfin au point de réussir à construire un petit robot intelligent !

Max sourit et il lui parla de Markov qui n'était pas qu'un robot intelligent mais également un robot qui avait des sentiments et qui réfléchissait seul. Ils en parlèrent jusqu'à la première heure de cours puis se séparèrent. Il sourit en retrouvant Marinette en histoire et comme elle refusait de répondre, puisqu'elle écoutait le cours, il prit une feuille de papier et écrivit. « _Tu sais que tu es extrêmement jolie quand tu es concentrée jolie princesse ?_ » Il fit glisser le mot vers elle et attendit tranquillement sa réponse. Réponse qui ne tarda pas puisque le papier revint vers lui. Elle avait rayé le mot 'jolie' et remplacé 'princesse' par 'camarade' ce qui le fit sourire mais moins que sa réponse. « _Arrête de me draguer, tu veux, ce n'est pas amusant !_ » Il pouffa appréciant d'être au dernier rang puisqu'il avait décidé de la rejoindre à sa table. Il réfléchit quelques secondes puis reprit le papier. « _Arrête de rayer mes compliments. Tu es_ _ **MA JOLIE PRINCESSE**_ _! Et j'aime trop te draguer et voir tes joues rougir pour m'en passer… Tu te souviens quand je suis arrivé au lycée ? Que je t'ai coincé contre un mur pour me coller à toi ? Ce moment était paradisiaque !_ » Il sourit et la fit glisser vers elle avant de répondre au professeur qui lui demandait son avis sur ce qu'il venait d'expliquer. Adrien détailla son point de vu, signe qu'il écoutait malgré le mot qu'il écrivait et quand il se tut, la feuille revint vers lui. « _Je me rappelle surtout que tu as laissé croire à toute la classe qu'on avait flirté dans les toilettes alors que tu ne faisais que m'empêcher de partir ! Maintenant fiche-moi la paix Adrichou que je puisse écouter._ » Il soupira mentalement. Quand allait-il se débarrasser de ce surnom ? Il l'ignorait. Secouant la tête, il revint au présent et passa le reste de l'heure d'histoire à la draguer ouvertement. Il avait hâte de la retrouver en sport, leur prochain cours commun et quand la première heure s'acheva, il observa la jeune fille sortir rapidement. « Ahhh ma Lady si tu savais à quel point les choses sont plus faciles à présent, se dit-il amusé… Mais plus question de jouer avec toi. » Il quitta la salle mais avant qu'il n'entre en physique sa poche vibra et il sourit en voyant que Ladybug lui avait répondu. « _Salut chaton. Ravie de savoir que tu n'es pas mort écrasé par une voiture sur une autoroute ! Te pardonner c'est possible mais franchement c'était nul de ta part de me laisser sans nouvelle alors pour le moment c'est exclu. J'étais super inquiète moi !_ » Il sourcilla devant son ton froid et allait lui répondre quand il en reçu un second. « _Et au passage une amie ça comprend que tu aies besoin de calme, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire !_ » Adrien voulut répondre seulement manque de chance il dut entrer en cours et discuta avec Nino tout en songeant à son costume. Il était décidé, il se déguiserait en Chat Noir. Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver une tenue complète puisqu'il ne savait ni faire un croquis ni coudre. « En fait je ne sais que poser dans des vêtements déjà faits, songea-t-il morose. Enfin jusqu'en septembre. Après… Ciao bye bye la carrière de mannequin débile et à moi de nouveaux projets. » Il ignorait encore ce qu'il ferait mais il s'en moquait. Le plus important était qu'il ne poserait plus pour les photographes.

…

Quand les cours s'achevèrent, il sortit dans les premiers et attendit tranquillement sa camarade. Appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés, il la regarda arriver. Lunettes de soleil sur le nez, une chemise blanche faisant ressortir son teint légèrement bronzé, ses cheveux au vent et un léger sourire il avait l'air de poser pour la brochure du lycée. Quand Marinette arriva il l'interpella d'une voix séductrice. Il sourit en la voyant soupirer en le fixant et il s'approcha.

« - Permettez, jolie princesse que je vous ramène chez vous afin de pouvoir assurer votre sécurité, dit-il charmeur.

« - Arrête _Bodyguard_ , grogna-t-elle. Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'habite à cinq minutes et je préfère rentrer seule.

« - Alors permets-moi que je te raccompagne à pied chez toi. Tu seras à mon bras et nous serions le couple le plus glamour de Paris.

« - Tu me fatigues, tu sais ?

« - Tu fais chier Adrien, grogna Alya en sortant son porte-monnaie.

Le jeune mannequin sourcilla et regarda la jeune femme tendre un billet de cinq euros à Marinette qui la remercia en souriant franchement. Il regarda les deux filles cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se passait puis son regard dévia sur Nino qui riait amusé par la scène.

« - Ok j'ai raté un truc là !

« - Les filles ont fait un pari, expliqua son ami. Chaque jour où tu dragues Marinette Alya perd cin…

« - Non le pari stipule qu'il faut qu'Adrien drague Mari au moins cinq fois par jour pour qu'elle gagne cinq euros. Si tu la drague trois fois, c'est trois euros et si tu lui fiches la paix alors c'est elle qui me doit cinq euros.

« - Et ça dure combien de temps ce pari ? Jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?

« - Ouaip il reste un mois donc au pire je vais lui donner cinq cent vingt-cinq euros.

« - Tu les as au moins, s'inquiéta-t-il en fixant Marinette.

« - Euh non, j'ai dépensé les cinq cents qu'elle m'a donné pour un truc que je créais. A ce propos, ajouta-t-elle pour sa meilleure amie, tu l'auras bientôt, c'est promis. J'ai encore quelques retouches à faire avant.

« - Tu m'utilises pour te remplir les poches ?

« - Je t'ai demandé des centaines de fois d'arrêter, tu as continué, je n'y peux rien, se défendit-elle. Allez je file. Salut vous deux.

Elle commença à partir et, machinalement Adrien lui emboita le pas pour savoir depuis quand ça durait. Quand il découvrit que ça datait de leur premier baiser, il la fixa curieuse puis vérifia qu'ils étaient seuls. Aussitôt, il l'emmena dans la ruelle sombre près de la boulangerie et la plaqua contre le mur.

« - Pardon Marinette… Non attends, se reprit-il en secouant la tête. Excuse-moi encore pour ces baisers que je t'ai extorqués. Je n'en avais pas le droit, d'autant plus que je t'ai volé ton premier baiser et ça je m'en voudrais pour le restant de ma vie.

« - Je… Je, balbutia la jeune fille perdu dans son regard vert… Je sais ça, tu t'es déjà excusé pour ça, je crois.

« - Je sais, soupira-t-il en se collant machinalement à elle, et je le pensais mais je crois que je devais te le dire une nouvelle fois. Pour que tu saches que je tiens réellement à m'excuser d'avoir été si con.

« - Ok je te pardonne à une condition, chuchota-t-elle s'en s'apercevoir que ça créait une bulle autour d'eux.

« - Dis-moi laquelle Princesse, murmura-t-il en caressant son visage avec tendresse.

« - Pourquoi Chloé ne te parle plus ?

« - Eh bien… J'ai découvert qu'elle était amoureuse de moi, souffla-t-il ennuyé en baissant les yeux quelques secondes. J'ai été sec avec elle pour qu'elle cesse de penser qu'on pourrait être ensemble et légitimement, elle m'en veut mais je connais Chloé, c'est qu'une passade. Elle reviendra… Je suis pardonné ?

« - Oui tu l'es, sourit-elle. Mais c'est gentil de me le redire.

« - Je crois que je vais m'éloigner maintenant, murmura-t-il.

« - Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle déçue malgré elle.

« - Parce que sinon je vais t'embrasser or tu m'as demandé de ne plus le faire sans ton autorisation donc… Et puis je dois rentrer chez moi et te laisser rentrer chez toi… Mais accepte le stage chez mon père.

« - Je l'ai refusé finalement. En partie à cause de toi en fait et de ton aventure avec la serveuse.

« - Je sais mon père m'a fait la leçon et m'a quasiment ordonné de te faire changer d'avis.

« - C'est pour ça que tu es gentil alors ?

« - Non ça c'est uniquement parce que tu me manques. J'étais sérieux Marinette, tu sais ? Tu me manquais vraiment… Même ta manière de me repousser quand je te drague me manquait.

Elle rougit amusée et quand il se pencha vers elle, elle sentit son cœur s'affoler. Elle eut peur qu'il lui vole un nouveau baiser mais ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa joue avec une tendresse infinie et elle soupira rassurée. Il rit doucement contre son oreille et chuchota :

« - Je n'ai pas encore ton accord ma princesse alors je ne tenterais rien, rassure-toi.

Il s'éloigna, inconscient du trouble qu'il venait de faire naître en elle et la laissa enfin rentrer chez elle. Elle lui fit néanmoins un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître et il fit comme elle. Il monta dans sa voiture qui le ramena chez lui. Ladybug lui répondit quand il sortit de la voiture et il prit son téléphone aussitôt. « _Je m'en moque, j'étais… J'étais inquiète et ensuite je me suis sentie flouée et abandonnée. Comme si je n'étais même pas assez importante à tes yeux pour que tu me parles, que tu m'expliques pourquoi je n'avais plus de nouvelles. Et ça ce n'est pas juste ! Entre amis ça ne se fait pas !_ » Il soupira. Être à nouveau ami avec Ladybug serait compliqué. Mais il savait qu'elle lui pardonnerait vite. Marinette l'avait fait et elle avait la même personnalité sur le jeu. « C'est même étonnant que je n'ai pas fait le lien, songea-t-il en arrivant dans sa chambre. » Secouant la tête, il s'allongea sur son lit et commença à répondre au texto de son amie. « _Je suis désolé ma lady, crois-moi. Je ne voulais simplement pas t'inquiéter. Tu as dû le comprendre je ne suis pas une personne très populaire et je ne pensais pas que tu t'inquièterais pour moi. Personne ne s'inquiète jamais pour moi._ » Il fronça les sourcils et lui en envoya un autre aussitôt. « _Oublie mon précédent message. En fait j'ai pleins d'amis, je suis super populaire et tout._ » Il grogna en notant qu'il disait n'importe quoi et, énervé, il lâcha son téléphone et monta faire de la musculation en songeant que ça faisait un mois qu'il n'en avait pas fait. Depuis plusieurs semaines il avait remplacé le sport par l'alcool et son corps avait mal réagi. Il passa donc une heure complète à travailler ses muscles. Seulement pour la première fois de sa vie, ce n'était pas pour plaire aux filles ni pour avoir un corps parfait. Il avait simplement besoin de se défouler. « Comment faire pour qu'elle me pardonne, se demanda-t-il malgré tout. » Il savait qu'elle lui pardonnerait vite puisqu'il avait été plus dur avec Marinette que Ladybug et la première lui avait pardonné rapidement. « Bon j'ai un mois pour qu'elle me pardonne, songea-t-il, ça va le faire… J'en suis persuadé. »

…

* : Astuce qu'utilisent beaucoup de couturières. Plus pratique que les crayons achetés en magasin. Et plus économiques. Non seulement ça permet de se débarrasser des vieux savons (quand ils sont trop fins pour être utilisé) mais les marques se retirent à l'eau contrairement à certains crayons.

Et voilà je m'arrête-là pour ce soir ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? D'Adrien qui déprime ? De Ladybug qui en veut à Chat Noir ? D'Adrien qui flirte avec Marinette, à nouveau ? De sa réaction quand il découvre qui est Ladybug ? Surtout ce point, vous sembliez tous pressé de découvrir ce passage. J'espère que c'était à la hauteur de vos espérances ? D'Adrien qui semble décidé à changer ? De sa vidéo pour expliquer ce qu'il s'est réellement passé avec la serveuse ? J'attends vos avis.

Miss Tagada (L)


	11. Rapprochement

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Voilà enfin la suite de ma fic. J'espère qu'elle continuera de vous plaire. Merci à **Allone Denestriel** , **Hana Melowdya** et **Butterfly Fictions** pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à **Thomas Astruc**. Je ne touche rien en écrivant sur cet univers.

 **Rapprochement**

Quand Adrien arriva en cours le lendemain, il sourit en voyant Marinette devant lui. « Parfait, songea-t-il. Je vais pouvoir l'épier quelques minutes… Cela dit j'adore sa tenue. » Il sourit en voyant qu'elle avait un tee-shirt vert clair large, un mini-short noir et des collants à tête de chat au-dessus des genoux. Une paire de Converses aux pieds, elle avait poussé le vice en se faisant un regard de chat et elle portait un serre-tête avec de petites oreilles noires. Il s'approcha discrètement et les écouta.

« - Tu vas lui pardonner ou pas alors ?

« - En théorie c'est déjà fait, il déprimait je comprends mais sérieux il aurait pu prendre deux minutes pour me dire qu'il avait besoin de distance et…

« - Salut les filles. De quoi parlez-vous ?

« - De personne, déclara Marinette en se tournant pour le regarder.

« - J'aime beaucoup le chat sur ton tee-shirt… T'as l'air d'avoir envie de ronronner jolie princesse, ajouta-t-il charmeur.

« - Crétin, soupira-t-elle en le poussant du coude. T'as passé une bonne soirée ?

« - Elle était intéressante et toi, lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

« - Sérieuse. Sans toi dans les pattes, j'ai pu bosser tranquille, le taquina-t-elle.

« - Tu n'as même pas pensé à moi ?

« - Non tu es sorti de ma tête dès que j'ai quitté la ruelle !

« - La ruelle, s'étonna Alya alors qu'Adrien lui répondait au même instant.

« - Moi j'ai pensé à toi toute la soirée… Même sous la douche, ajouta-t-il amusé.

« - Je t'expliquerais, grogna Marinette à sa meilleure amie. Quant à toi… Beurk !

Adrien rit de bon cœur devant sa grimace puis la regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Ainsi elle lui avait déjà pardonné, ou du moins, elle avait pardonné à Chat Noir. « Elle doit avoir envie de le faire mariner dans son jus, songea-t-il amusé… Dommage qu'il n'a pas un réel accès à son adre… » Il sourit à l'idée qu'il venait d'avoir et appela un fleuriste. Il obtint satisfaction en quelques minutes et sourit, pressé d'être en histoire afin d'apprécier sa réaction. Voyant Nino arriver, il le rejoignit et, ensemble ils entrèrent dans le lycée en discutant tranquillement… Ou plutôt Adrien écouta son ami qui cherchait un cadeau à offrir à sa petite amie. Le jeune mannequin lui suggéra diverses idées allant du bouquet de fleurs à un voyage, en passant par les bijoux, les vêtements ou un accessoire de journaliste puisqu'elle comptait faire carrière dans ce domaine.

« - Sinon une soirée en amoureux ? Dîner au restaurant et sortie au ciné ou au théâtre, proposa Adrien au moment ça sonna.

« - Tout le monde n'a pas ton compte en banque mon pote ! Je peux soit l'emmener dans un restau, soit au théâtre, faut que je choisisse.

« - Pourquoi pas proposer aux copains de participer ? Marinette prépare un truc mais avec l'argent qu'elle a extorqué à Alya elle peut peut-être donner un peu, moi aussi à ce propos… Quoique non, moi tu m'oublies je vais peut-être plutôt payer la limousine.

« - Ça c'est plutôt cool de ta part mon pote ! Je vais voir avec les autres si ton idée leur plaît. Elle n'aura qu'un cadeau mais ça viendra de tous ceux qu'elle aime.

Ils ne purent cependant pas en parler davantage puisque le cours commença mais Adrien ne l'écouta pas réellement. En fait il pensait surtout à Marinette. « Pourquoi a-t-elle mise une tenue spécial chat, se demanda-t-il. Même si je reconnais qu'elle lui va parfaitement, l'idée est très étrange. Sans compter le grelot autour du cou ! Comment sait-elle que je comptais en mettre un également ? » Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas le professeur s'approcher de lui et quand il l'interrogea, Adrien le fixa curieux avant de répondre parfaitement, comme toujours, à sa question. L'homme grommela et reprit son cours.

…

« - Marinette, je peux te parler une seconde ?

« - Euh oui Adrien, sourit-elle.

Elle lui suivit pendant qu'il l'éloignait d'Alya tout en se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait. « Pitié faites que ça ne soit pas un plan drague à deux euros, pria-t-elle mentalement… Pitié ! » Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils furent un étage en-dessous et elle soupira. Il ne se serait pas éloigné autant si c'était uniquement pour se lancer dans un plan drague minable. « Même si hier j'étais à deux doigts de lui demander de m'embrasser, songea-t-elle en rougissant. » A ce moment-là, elle s'aperçut qu'il lui tenait la main et se demanda quand il la lui avait prise. Pourtant, elle ne chercha pas à l'en retirer. Il avait la peau douce et lorsqu'il la regarda, elle sentit ses joues rosir.

« - Qu'as-tu, demanda-t-il perplexe.

« - Rien. Alors pourquoi m'as-tu autant éloigné de ma meilleure amie ?

« - Eh bien, comme tu es toujours fourrée avec Alya, Nino m'a demandé de t'en parler afin qu'elle n'entende rien… Il paraît que c'est bientôt son anniversaire et Nino a prévu de lui offrir une soirée spéciale. Avec dîner dans un restaurant chic et théâtre. Seulement comme ça fait un peu trop cher pour lui, on a songé que tous ses amis pourraient participer comme ça, elle aurait une belle soirée de la part de tout le monde.

« - C'est une bonne idée… C'est toi qui récolte l'argent pour lui ?

« - Seulement en ce qui te concerne. On s'est dit qu'Alya trouverait étrange que tu files de l'argent à Nino.

« - Bien raisonné… Pour des hommes, pouffa-t-elle. Je t'apporte ça demain matin, promis… Et toi tu participes ?

« - A ma manière. En fait, j'ai proposé à Nino le chauffeur et la limousine afin que ce soit grandiose.

Elle sourit, appréciant son idée et lui demanda s'il avait autre chose à lui dire. Comme ce n'était pas le cas, elle commença à partir avant de faire demi-tour pour embrasser sa joue. Elle eut un petit sourire en le voyant rosir puis s'éloigna tout en s'interrogeant. Pourquoi avait-il eu les joues roses soudainement ? Bien sûr, si elle était retournée sur ses pas, elle aurait compris la raison en le voyant se tenir la joue, là où elle avait posé ses lèvres seulement elle avait préférée rejoindre sa meilleure amie. Avant que celle-ci ne l'interroge, elle lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé dans la ruelle la veille au soir. Alya supposa, avec raison, qu'il allait finir par être réellement amoureux seulement, elles furent interrompues par Chloé qui leur annonça qu'Adrien avait une petite amie dans chaque pays. Marinette fut temporairement en colère contre le jeune homme avant de secouer la tête.

« - Tu dis ça uniquement parce qu'il t'a repoussée Chloé ! Sinon tu ne lui aurais jamais dit que tu l'aimais !

« - Qui t'a raconté une histoire pareille, dit-elle en riant même si celui-ci sonnait faux.

« - Hmm voyons… Qui pourrait m'avoir raconté ça ? Ça ne peut pas être toi, c'est évident… Sabrina non plus, tu ne lui aurais jamais raconté une telle chose donc il nous reste… Adrien ou une coccinelle !

« - Je vais le tuer !

Chloé partit sur ces mots, le visage en colère suivit de Sabrina qui les salua d'un signe de main avant de suivre sa meilleure amie faisant rire les deux filles. Elles durent se calmer rapidement cependant puisque les cours recommencèrent et elles entrèrent en français. Adrien s'assit derrière elles et se pencha pour souffler à Marinette.

« - Tu sais que tu es magnifique aujourd'hui ? J'ai oublié de te le dire ce matin en arrivant mais habillée ainsi, tu me donnes envie de ronronner !

Il avait parlé suffisamment fort pour qu'Alya l'entende et elle pouffa de rire alors que son amie rougissait. Même si Marinette la regarda avant de lever un doigt. Ce n'était que la première tentative de drague de la journée.

…

Etonnamment il ne lui en avait pas dit d'autre et Alya s'éloigna après lui avoir donné un euro laissant le jeune homme avec elle. Il avait décidé qu'il la raccompagnerait chaque soir afin de pouvoir discuter avec elle sans avoir l'impression d'être surveillé. De plus, loin de ses camarades et de son père, il redevenait lui-même. Un garçon amusant, un peu charmeur certes mais gentil et respectueux. Ils ne discutèrent pas longtemps, à peine cinq minutes mais quand ils furent devant la boulangerie, elle le remercia.

« - Je t'en prie. Même si j'ignore pourquoi tu me dis merci.

« - Pour avoir été normal. Ni arrogant comme le jour de ton arrivée au lycée, ni dragueur comme tu l'es avec moi la plus part du temps. Je crois que de tous les Adrien que j'ai pu apercevoir, c'est celui-ci que je préfère.

« - C'est donc celui-ci dont tu pourrais tomber amoureuse, la taquina-t-il.

« - Oui. Il ressemble à l'Adrien que j'ai rencontré lors de mes treize ans.

« - Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de cette rencontre ?

« - Parce que pour toi, je n'étais qu'une fille de plus qui voulait ton autographe et que tu as complimenté machinalement je suppose, alors que pour moi, c'était un jour exceptionnel, j'ai pu te parler quelques instants.

« - Un compliment machinal ? Ça ne me ressemble pas. Que t'ai-je dit ?

« - Que tu aimais mon sourire.

« - Ah alors ce n'est pas machinal, je le pensais simplement déjà à cette époque. Bien sûr, maintenant il m'hypnotise et me fait chavirer, ajouta-t-il sans s'en apercevoir… Ce n'était pas toi qui as bégayé ?

« - Euh j'ai bégayé en effet parce que j'étais très timide à cette époque mais je n'étais sans pas la seule.

« - Tu portais un pantalon rose et un débardeur blanc non ? Tu serrais ton magazine contre ta poitrine ? Tu étais même la seule qui n'a pas hurlé quand je lui ai souri.

« - Euh ouais, enfin non je n'ai pas hurlé et c'était un pantacourt mais oui.

« - Je me souviens de toi… Tu ne me croiras sans doute pas mais j'ai souvent pensé à toi après cette rencontre. Je t'avais trouvé superbe et j'ai parlé de ton sourire parce que j'ai eu peur de me ridiculiser en parlant de tes yeux… Il me semble même que la veille tu t'étais glissé dans le studio où je faisais des photos non ?

« - Euh oui mais j'en garde un moins bon souvenir.

« - Pas moi. Je t'avais trouvé touchante à verser quelques larmes parce que mon assistante et mon garde du corps te faisaient peur… J'avais envie que tu restes tu sais ? Je m'étais imaginé qu'on aurait pu discuter entre deux photos et j'aurais enfin eu une amie avec qui parler. D'autre chose que de mode puisque Chloé est passionnée de vêtements également mais elle préfère les acheter.

« - Ça aurait pu être amusant en effet… Bon il faut que je rentre, la petite que je garde va bientôt arriver. A demain Adrien.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa sa joue. Au même moment, dans un réflexe qu'il ne put contrôler, il l'enlaça et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle fut surprise mais lui rendit son étreinte appréciant silencieusement ce moment des plus reposants. Même si son parfum lui montait doucement au cerveau. Il se reprit et après avoir embrassé sa joue avec beaucoup trop de tendresse, il s'éloigna d'elle et lui souhaita une bonne fin de journée. La voiture se gara devant la boulangerie et elle le regarda monter à l'intérieur. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de fermer la porte et comme la voiture ne bougeait pas, elle entra dans la boulangerie de ses parents. Le moteur se fit entendre quand elle ferma la porte et elle sourit le regard rêveur.

« - Oula j'ai comme l'impression que je vais bientôt mettre un garçon dans mon four, marmonna Tom amusé en voyant sa fille.

« - Tu sais quoi mon petit papa ? C'est fort possible.

Sur ces mots, elle embrassa sa joue puis monta dans sa chambre où elle passa le reste de la journée. Entre ses devoirs, la petite Manon qui voulait jouer à la barbie et les vêtements sur lesquels elle travaillait, elle ne vit rien passer. Même si elle prit de l'argent pour les donner à Adrien dans la matinée.

…

Durant plusieurs jours, une routine s'installa entre eux. Adrien s'arrêtait à la boulangerie et attendait Marinette. Ils arrivaient au lycée ensemble en discutant tranquillement de tout et de rien, se racontant principalement leur soirée, et après les cours, il la raccompagnait devant la boulangerie où ils parlaient quelques instants puis son chauffeur venait le chercher et ne démarrait qu'une fois qu'elle était entrée. Etrangement, elle qui avait fui Adrien durant de longues semaines, se retrouva pressée d'aller ou de revenir du lycée. Il continuait à la draguer naturellement mais ça semblait plus être un jeu qu'autre chose mais lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux, il se contentait d'être gentil avec elle. Sans drague ni compliment grotesque si bien qu'elle finit par appeler Gabriel Agreste et demanda s'il voulait toujours la prendre en stage tout l'été. Il accepta et elle lui promit de ne plus changer d'avis. Elle savait que c'était une chance inouïe pour elle. De plus, elle aurait l'occasion de voir Adrien tout l'été puisqu'il lui avait confié passer souvent à la Maison Agreste. Pour des retouches, des essayages ou des photos.

Le samedi était le jour qu'elle préférait. Adrien la raccompagnait chez elle au midi et quand ils n'avaient rien de prévu, elle l'invitait à rester quelques minutes chez eux. Même s'il y avait passé le reste de sa journée la dernière fois qu'il avait pu accepter l'invitation. Il avait eu un aperçu son univers qu'il avait observé avec curiosité. Elle lui avait mis la pâtée au jeu préféré de Max, il avait découvert qu'elle était plutôt douée pour confectionner des vêtements, qu'elle avait un bon coup de crayon et surtout qu'elle gardait une âme d'enfant. Elle avait même fait des cookies pour le goûter et une nouvelle fois, il avait dû reconnaître qu'elle était également douée en pâtisserie.

Pourtant Ladybug refusait toujours d'admettre qu'elle lui avait pardonné. Elle répondait à chaque message mais elle semblait encore un peu distante et il finit par se connecter à _Mayion_. Il nota sa présence et lui envoya aussitôt un message privé.

« _Bonjour ma lady. Tu vas me faire la tête encore longtemps ? Ça fait déjà deux semaines !_ » En attendant sa réponse, il alla tuer quelques animaux sauvages pour récupérer de l'XP, termina les petites quêtes afin d'avoir une monture puis rejoignit l'apothicaire afin de faire le plein de potions. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle lui répondit.

« _Bonjour chaton… Non en fait je crois que je vais te pardonner malgré tout. Ça me manque de te parler et d'avoir tes idées de stratégies débiles. Mais plus jamais tu ne me fais poireauter une semaine ou deux sans nouvelles, c'est clair ? Parce que je ne te le pardonnerais pas deux fois !_ » Il sourit à la menace et secoua la tête.

« _C'est promis ma Lady. La prochaine fois que j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de tout, je t'enverrais un message pour te prévenir. Du début et de la fin… On est à nouveau copain ?_ » En attendant sa réponse, le jeune homme repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé deux semaines plus tôt en cours d'histoire.

 _Flash-back_

 _Le cours commença comme d'habitude et Adrien fit de son mieux pour ne pas fixer la porte. Il était impatient que sa surprise arrive. Marinette était à côté de lui, au fond de la salle et écoutait la leçon attentivement même si elle répondit à son message dès qu'il glissa un papier vers elle_. « Tu sais je trouve que les chignons te vont très bien. Ça dégage ton cou et j'ai envie d'y glisser le nez. ) _» Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps sa réponse. «_ Tiens tu dragues ? Pour changer :p C'est surtout pratique quand il fait chaud. _» Il sourit et allait lui répondre quand on frappa à la porte. Leur professeur entra et tout le monde regarda surpris l'homme qui venait d'entrer._

 _« - Y a-t-il une_ Ladybug _dans cette classe ?_

 _La jeune fille fixa l'homme surpris mais leva la main et il soupira avant d'aller vers elle et de lui tendre un énorme bouquet de fleurs coloré_. _Tout le monde la fixa curieux alors qu'elle signait le reçu. L'homme repartit et elle posa délicatement les fleurs au sol alors qu'il riait sous cape. Il prit la feuille et, comme le cours recommençait pu écrire tranquille. «_ A ce que je vois, je ne suis pas le seul qui soit tombé sous ton charme. Qui donc est mon rival ? _» Il glissa le papier vers elle appréciant de voir qu'elle avait toujours les joues rouges. Pourtant elle lui répondit rapidement avant de retourner à la leçon. «_ Je l'ignore. Il y a une carte mais je ne la lirais qu'après le cours… Pourquoi t'es jaloux ? _» Il lui répondit à l'affirmative et passa le reste du cours à la taquiner sur ce bouquet tout en sachant qu'il en était le véritable expéditeur. Quand le cours s'arrêta enfin, elle rangea toutes ses affaires rapidement et comme ils allaient tous deux en sport, il prit le bouquet le temps qu'elle prenne connaissance de la carte. «_ A la plus belle des coccinelles* que je connaisse. Je te demande pardon ma Lady si j'ai été distant avec toi. _» Et c'était signé Chat Noir._

 _« - Alors qui est mon rival ?_

 _« - Euh… Personne, rougit-elle. Un cousin. Qui s'est trompé de date pour mon anniversaire._

 _Il fit mine de croire son mensonge mais l'aida avec son bouquet tout au long de la journée. Naturellement rapidement tous pensèrent qu'il émanait de lui et il se bornait à affirmer l'inverse tout en connaissant l'exacte vérité._

 _Fin du flash-back_

Il revint au présent en voyant un point rouge sur son écran et ouvrit son message.

« _Très bien puisque tu as promis que tu me préviendrais la prochaine fois, j'accepte qu'on soit à nouveau copain. A une condition !_ » Il fronça les sourcils inquiet. Qu'allait-elle exiger en retour ? Il croisa les doigts pour qu'elle ne lui demande pas de lui révéler qui, il était et répondit à son message par un simple point d'interrogation. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à lui réécrire et il ouvrit le message anxieusement.

« _Comment as-tu réussi à me faire livrer des fleurs au lycée ?_ » « Ouff ce n'est que ça, souffla-t-il rassuré. » Il décida cependant de lui dire la vérité. Lui cachant simplement certains points pour le moment.

« _Tu m'as dit que tu étais au lycée Françoise Dupont tu te souviens ? J'ai fait livrer des fleurs là-bas en spécifiant qu'elle devait être livrée à Ladybug. Je suis ravi qu'elles soient arrivées à bon port… Tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis à cause de moi j'espère ?_ » Il nota qu'elle l'avait groupé pendant qu'il lui répondait et sourit… Avant de soupirer. Elle avait un niveau de plus que lui. Il se promit donc de s'entraîner afin de combler son retard avant de s'interroger. Comment lui faire parler de la Japan Expo ? Il réfléchit et trouva rapidement la solution. Au même moment sa réponse arriva et il l'ouvrit.

« _Non ça va. Un ami m'a aidé toute la journée à porter cet énorme bouquet et le prof ne m'en a pas tenu rigueur. Mais heureusement qu'Adrien était là sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait._ » Il sourit. Elle venait de lui donner une occasion de l'interroger sur leur nouvelle amitié et sauta sur l'occasion.

« _Adrien ?_ » Il attendit sa réponse tout en se battant conte des animaux sauvages. Il apprécia de voir qu'ils étaient plus forts que son niveau et quand ils réussirent à les battre, il gagna beaucoup d'XP ce qui lui permit de combler légèrement son retard. Ils recommencèrent cette technique plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne lui réponde enfin.

« _Adrien est un très bon ami. Qui me drague un peu trop lourdement et c'est énervant mais je suppose qu'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Pourquoi serais-tu jaloux mon chaton ?_ » Il pouffa amusé. Comment pourrait-il être jaloux de lui-même ? Pourtant il se concentra sur leurs combats et sourit. Il avait gagné trente points d'XP en quelques minutes « Plus que neuf mille sept-cent quarante pour accéder au niveau suivant, songea-t-il en se décidant à répondre à son amie.

« _Il te drague trop lourdement ? Pourquoi il paraît que les filles aiment ça, non ? Non pourquoi serais-je jaloux d'un type qui va probablement venir avec toi à la Japan Expo alors que j'irais tout seul de mon côté ?_ » Le piège semblait facile mais il décida de jouer les jaloux quelques minutes. Il reprit la partie arrêtant de se battre avec les animaux sauvage que lorsqu'elle lui répondit.

« _Oui c'est très lourd et je n'aime pas ça… Heureusement il est normal quand on est que tous les deux sinon je cois que je pèterais un plomb. Et non je ne vais pas à la Japan Expo avec Adrien, ce n'est pas son truc, je crois. Je le connais très peu mais il est plus branché sport que manga et jeux vidéos… Tu y vas aussi ? On s'y verra peut-être alors ? Je comptais venir habillée comme Ladybug. Enfin comme je l'imagine disons. Mais tu n'as pas à être jaloux. Honnêtement Adrien est super beau et très gentil mais il est inaccessible !_ » Il fronça les sourcils en s'interrogeant. Pourquoi était-il inaccessible ? « Pourtant je ne la prends pas de haut, songea-t-il, je ne prends plus personne de haut de toute manière. » Supposant qu'il aurait plus rapidement la réponse s'il lui posait la question, il cessa de se battre pour lui envoyer un message.

« _On pourrait carrément se donner rendez-vous à la Japan ? Et même ôter nos masques ? Comme ça on se rencontreraient sans s'inquiéter puisqu'il y aura trop de monde pour que tu risque quelque chose ? Je viendrais en Chat Noir si tu dis oui. Pourquoi cet Adrien est inaccessible ? Il te prend de haut ?_ » Le temps qu'elle lui réponde, il pria qu'elle accepte de se rencontrer et d'ôter leur masque. Même si, dans tous les cas, il comptait retirer le sien afin qu'elle sache qui il était. Secouant la tête il se battit avec plusieurs animaux jusqu'à recevoir son message.

« _Ok faisons ça. On se rencontrera avec et sans nos masques à la Japan alors. J'ai hâte d'y être même si je risque de ne pas pouvoir rester trop longtemps. Je verrais ce que me diras mon patron… Non Adrien ne me prend pas de haut mais… Il est super mignon, probablement très riche, super populaire et il pourrait avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut à ses pieds du coup… Pourquoi voudrait-il de moi ? Entre nous, je ne suis pas très populaire au lycée, ni très riche, ni rien… Du coup je préfère ne pas me faire d'illusion. Il me drague lourdement probablement parce que ça l'amuse que je lui réponde non. Va savoir, je ne suis pas un garçon après tout._ » Il soupira en lisant son message et décida de lui répondre.

« _Qui sait, il ne cherche peut-être pas une fille très riche, très populaire mais une fille comme toi. Qui n'hésite (probablement) pas à l'envoyer chier s'il va trop loin. Parce que je suis certain que vous iriez parfaitement ensemble lui et toi. Cela dit, ça me rassure de savoir que tu n'es pas un garçon, ça m'aurait bien ennuyé si tu l'étais._ »

Natalie vint le chercher pour le prévenir qu'il devait dîner et il soupira. « _Je file manger, je reviens après ma Lady._ » Il envoya son sms tout en suivant l'assistante de son père qui le conduisit jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il dîna seul aussi quand elle lui répondit, il sortit son portable sans gêne. « _Ok bon appétit mais pourquoi ça t'aurait ennuyé que je sois un garçon ?_ » Il sourit et décida de lui répondre malgré tout. « _Ben ça voudrait dire que je suis en train de craquer pour un mec et comme je ne suis pas homo… )_ » Il posa son téléphone à côté de lui, pour attendre sa réponse et termina son repas tranquillement tout en pensant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. « Ainsi ça l'ennuie que je la drague, songea-t-il… Bon cette fois j'arrête alors. Je lui parlerais comme quand il n'y a que nous deux. » Son dîner terminé, il retourna dans sa chambre en notant qu'elle ne lui avait pas encore répondu et il monta faire un peu de sport en attendant.

Il était vingt-trois heures quand il reçut enfin une réponse et il se demanda pourquoi elle avait été si longue. « _Pardon de ne répondre que maintenant j'avais ma tenue à terminer et je devais également dîner… Tu craques pour moi ? Mais on ne se connaît même pas !_ » Il sourit amusé mais lui répondit aussitôt. Il n'avait pas envie que la soirée s'achève même s'il aurait préféré passer réellement du temps avec elle. En face-à-face. « _Je craque sur ta personnalité. Tu semble tellement vraie et sincère que je me plais à penser à toi de plus en plus souvent. A quoi ressemblera ta tenue ?_ »

Il ne reçut le descriptif de la tenue que le lendemain alors qu'il l'attendait dans la boulangerie de ses parents. Il avait pris l'habitude de ne plus prendre de petit-déjeuner chez lui et d'acheter deux croissants en attendant son amie. Seulement il avala de travers en notant qu'elle portait une petite jupe noire et un haut rouge. Une paire de sandales rouge à pois noirs aux pieds, elle était superbe. Surtout que pour une fois, elle avait lâché ses cheveux.

« - Salut Adrien. Tu vas bien ?

« - Euh… Ouais. Salut Mimi. Et toi ?

Elle hocha la tête en fixant son portable puis embrassa ses parents avant de le suivre dehors. Il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait fait de sa soirée et sourit en l'entendant parler couture, même si elle avoua avoir beaucoup discuté avec son ami Chat Noir. « Bon sang, elle ne me cacherait même pas son amitié avec lui, songea-t-il… Elle ne doit pas croire qu'elle me plaît réellement… Alors en piste Adrien, fais-lui comprendre que ce n'est plus un jeu entre vous. » Il l'écouta amusé et quand ils arrivèrent, ils rejoignirent Nino et Alya. Elle aurait son cadeau au soir et il s'amusa à l'entendre supplier son petit ami pour en connaître le contenu. Il resta stoïque, précisant simplement que c'était de la part de tous ses amis et aussitôt, elle fixa Marinette qui pouffa de rire.

« - Ne cherche pas, tu n'en sauras rien de plus… Sauf qu'en plus je t'offre ça, tu as financé l'achat des tissus donc…

« - Le pari, demanda-t-elle en prenant le paquet.

« - Exact. Ouvre et dis-moi si ça te plaît.

Alya sourit et s'exécuta aussitôt avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Comme promis Marinette lui avait fait la combinaison qu'elle avait dessinée à Chloé sur le dessin plus tôt dans l'année, mais il y avait également une petite robe bleu roi avec un col en V. La future journaliste la sorti du paquet la regarda attentivement.

« - Woahh beau travail Mari… T'es vraiment douée ! Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais la mettre mais…

« - A mon avis, pour ce soir ça sera parfait, décréta Nino amusé.

Elle le fixa curieuse puis rangea la robe avant d'embarquer sa meilleure amie pour qu'elles discutent entre filles. Même si elle lui demanda surtout si elle aurait besoin d'une telle robe. Ce que Marinette confirma en rejoignant leur salle de cours. Quand Adrien entra dans la salle, Marinette le fixa curieuse. Il la regarda également et lui sourit avant de s'asseoir simplement derrière elle. Durant tout le cours, elle s'attendit à ce qu'il lui fasse une remarque ou un compliment grotesque seulement il resta muet se contentant de répondre au professeur quand elle l'interrogea.

En réalité, à aucun moment de la journée, il ne chercha à la draguer, même un peu et elle se demanda ce qu'il avait. Elle songea un instant qu'il en avait peut-être assez puis réfléchit. « Non il est du genre persévérant, songea-t-elle. Si ça l'ennuyait que je l'envoie sur les roses à chaque fois, ça aurait diminué peu-à-peu pas du jour au lendemain… Ou alors il a craqué sur un autre ? » Plongée dans ses réflexion, elle sortit du lycée et sursauta quand il l'appela. Elle l'attendit tout en tendant cinq euros à Alya qui sourcilla également. Mais elle ne fit aucune remarque et lui souhaita une bonne soirée alors qu'il arrivait enfin.

« - Amuse-toi bien Alya, sourit Adrien. Tu fais la tête, ajouta-t-il pour Marinette. Habituellement tu m'attends mais pas aujourd'hui, précisa-t-il quand elle le fixa perplexe.

« - Non je pensais à autre chose, désolée. Que fais-tu après les cours ?

« - J'ai un cours d'escrime après je suis libre, et toi ?

« - Je ne sais pas encore. Je n'ai plus assez de tissu pour coudre alors j'irais probablement en acheter, on verra.

« - Ah ok… Tu sembles distante aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il devant son manque évident de conversation.

« - Désolée je pense à Alya, elle a de la chance d'avoir un copain qui ait d'aussi bonnes idées de cadeaux. Elle va se souvenir de ses dix-huit ans toute sa vie.

« - Euh… En fait l'idée du dîner théâtre est de moi, avoua-t-il, mais je préfère laisser croire à Alya que l'idée vient de Nino. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle apprécie vraiment la soirée si elle connaissait la vérité.

« - La chance ! Pour elle tu trouves une super idée de soirée et moi tu m'as juste emmené boire un verre dans un bistro, pouffa-t-elle.

« - Ce n'était pas ton anniversaire.

« - Non en effet, je l'ai fêté le mois dernier.

« - Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? J'aurais organisé une super journée pour toi.

« - Comme ?

« - Eh bien on aurait pu survoler la capitale en montgolfière, puis on aurait été dîné sur le bateau-mouche qui longe la seine puis on aurait terminé la soirée en se baladant tous les deux dans Paris tandis que le soleil se coucherait.

« - Ça aurait pu être super mais à ce moment-là tu étais encore ce fichu arrogant qui s'imaginait qu'il n'avait qu'à me sourire pour que je lui tombe dans les bras.

« - Dommage, pouffa-t-il. Bon je dois filer sinon je vais être en retard et monsieur d'Argencourt ne tolère pas les retards. Bonne soirée Marinette.

Il se pencha et embrassa sa joue avant de monter rapidement dans la voiture. Elle le fixa en fronçant les sourcils puis entra chez elle, déçue. Etrangement, si elle s'était plainte de ne pas supporter qu'il la drague sans cesse, le fait qu'il ne le fasse pas l'ennuyait. Elle soupira et embrassa son père avant de monter faire ses devoirs. Elle mit de la musique pour se motiver et lorsqu'elle eut enfin terminé, elle soupira. Elle n'avait aucune envie de faire quoi que ce soit. Ni couture, ni jeu vidéo. Notant la présence de ses rollers, elle se changea, troquant sa jupe contre un short noir puis mit son casque avant de sortir. Elle roula droit devant elle puis décida d'aller chez André pour se chercher une glace. Sachant qu'il commençait toujours sa tournée au parc, elle prit cette direction et sourit en l'entendant chanter. Elle se stoppa bien avant d'y être en voyant qu'Adrien était assis sur un banc. Le visage inquiet, il semblait dans ses pensées et elle décida d'aller le voir. Elle s'arrêta devant lui dans un dérapage presque contrôlé, ce qui le fit sursauter. Voyant qu'elle allait tomber, il l'attrapa pas la taille pour la faire « tomber » sur lui avant de la faire doucement asseoir sur le banc à ses côtés.

« - Tu vas bien, demanda-t-il inquiet qu'elle se soit fait mal.

« - Oui oui, mais j'ai encore besoin de cours. Faut que je demande à Alix de m'apprendre à déraper sans tomber, pouffa-t-elle avant de reprendre sérieusement. Et toi ? Tu semblais tout triste.

« - Oh ce n'est rien, je pensais à toi… Je me demandais pourquoi tu semblais distante tout à l'heure alors je me repassais la journée dans son ensemble pour savoir si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal.

« - Non pas du tout c'est… C'est idiot oublie d'accord ?

« - Dis-moi s'il te plaît. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu sembles faire la tête.

« - Ok mais je te préviens c'est vraiment idiot… C'est juste que d'habitude, tu passes la journée à me draguer plus ou moins lourdement et j'ai beau m'en plaindre, ça me faisait rire. Je me sentais différente des autres du coup mais tu ne l'as pas fait de la journée et… C'est idiot mais ça me manque.

« - Je suis obligé d'arrêter. Tu te remplis les poches sur mon dos, sourit-il. C'était un jeu pour moi… Enfin au début non, je pensais réellement que ça te ferait tomber dans mes bras mais maintenant c'est un jeu. Un truc entre nous, mais si tu en profites pour ruiner Alya…

« - Donc si j'annule le pari, tu vas recommencer ?

« - Pourquoi ? Tu aimais vraiment ça ?

« - J'avoue que oui. C'était amusant de te repousser, que ce soit quand tu me lances des phrases toutes faites ou quand tu te colles à moi pour me voler un baiser. Même si tu ne le fais plus heureusement.

« - Pourtant, j'ai toujours envie de t'embrasser, tu sais ?

« - Je l'ignorais… Tu as vraiment décidé d'arrêter parce que ça t'ennuyait que je prenne l'argent d'Alya ?

« - Ouais… Où allais-tu comme ça, demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

« - Je comptais aller voir André pour m'acheter une glace.

« - Je t'invite dans ce cas. Ça me tente aussi.

Il sourit et se leva avant de l'aider à faire pareil. Ils repartirent même si elle s'amusait à rouler devant ou à faire le tour du jeune homme pour l'ennuyer mais rapidement elle se contenta de rouler à sa vitesse. Ils arrivèrent devant André et firent la queue. Doucement, il prit sa main et elle tourna la tête pour le fixer surprise. Même si elle ne retira pas sa main au contraire, elle serra la sienne avant de lui demander s'il était arrivé à l'heure.

« - Oui ça va, le gorille conduit rapidement, je suis rarement en retard avec lui. Mais j'étais déconcentré. A cause de ta distance, précisa-t-il amusé.

« - Oh j'en suis désolée Adrien.

« - Ça ne fait rien, j'avoue que tu es ma cause de distraction préféré.

« - Ah c'est reparti alors, demanda-t-elle amusée.

« - Eh bien, puisque tu aimes que je te drague lourdement, déclara-t-il en la collant à lui, autant continuer mais en dehors du lycée pour qu'Alya puisse partir en vacances.

Elle sourit amusée et le laissa la coller à lui. Elle décida même de lui répondre s'accrocha à son cou, le surprenant. Oubliant où ils étaient, il l'enlaça avant de glisser son nez dans son cou.

« - Tu sens délicieusement bon jolie princesse… Ton parfum me rend fou.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit qu'il posa un baiser dans son cou avant de dessiner doucement sa mâchoire. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer à chaque nouveau baiser et quand il respira fortement sa peau, elle frissonna. Les doigts du jeune homme tracèrent des cercles dans son dos et elle ferma les yeux pour en profiter le plus longtemps possible.

« - Alors les amoureux, vous voulez une glace, les interrompit le glacier amusé. Bonjour Marinette, comment vas-tu ?

« - Bonjour André. Bien et vous ?

« - Toujours quand je vois deux amoureux comme vous.

« - Alors tant mieux, intervint Adrien. Pourrait-on avoir deux glaces s'il vous plaît ?

Il avait préféré intervenir pour ne pas que Marinette dise qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis. Même s'il savait qu'elle devait le penser, il préférait croire, encore un peu, qu'elle craquait également pour lui.

« - Alors pour la demoiselle ça sera une boule rouge comme sa bouche et menthe verte comme ses yeux, dit-il en faisant la glace tout en parlant. Et voilà mademoiselle.

« - Merci, sourit-elle.

« - Et pour ce jeune homme ce sera, dit-il en le regardant longuement, fraises aux éclats de chocolat noir… La mûre pour sa chevelure et de la myrtille pour ses yeux d'azur.

Adrien prit la glace en le remerciant et les paya avant d'y goûter. « Aussi bon que la dernière fois, songea-t-il avant de fixer Marinette… Si c'est vrai cette histoire d'âme-sœur alors la mienne se trouve devant moi. » Il croisa le regard d'André qui lui fit un clin d'œil puis ils s'éloignèrent le laissant servir ses autres clients.

« - Le mélange est délicieux, soupira Marinette.

« - Tu connais la légende des glaces ?

« - Oui, mon père a demandé ma mère en mariage devant André, il avait caché la bague dans une boule de vanille et maman a failli l'avaler, raconta-t-elle. Ils me le racontent sans arrêt et quand je vais leur dire que je suis venue ici avec toi, ils vont me rappeler que les amoureux qui mangent une glace de chez André ensemble s'aimeront pour toujours… Une chance qu'on ne soit qu'amis sinon maman commencerait déjà à préparer mon mariage, pouffa-t-elle.

…

* : pour ceux qui l'ignore (même si j'en doute) Ladybug signifie coccinelle en anglais.

Et voilà je m'arrête-là même si je n'aime pas la fin. J'espère que vous ça vous a plu ?

Miss Tagada (L)


	12. La Japan Expo

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Désolée pour l'attente de ce chapitre oh combien attendu (vous comprendrez en lisant la fin mdrr) j'ai eu une vie un peu mouvementée donc… Mais merci à **cookie74** , **Mytsuu** , **Guest** (Salut toi. Oui Adrien est enfin quelqu'un de bien. Il était temps malgré tout mdrr Elle n'est pas aveugle simplement elle... Tu sais quoi ? Je ne dis rien, on découvre pourquoi Marinette est comme elle est avec Adrien dans ce chapitre ;) Merci pour tes compliments, ça fait plaisir. Bises), **ClawOfSnake** , **Keiko Yukiro** pour leurs reviews.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à **Thomas Astruc**. Je ne touche rien en écrivant sur cet univers.

 **La Japan Expo**

Quand le dernier jour de cours arriva, Adrien sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à une fin d'année au lycée et il adorait les nouveaux cours. Leur professeur d'histoire avait fait venir un homme travaillant à la douane pour leur parler des drogues, de leurs effets et celui-ci était venu avec une ancienne junkie qui leur avait raconté sa déchéance. Leur professeur de français leur faisait faire des mots croisés, leur professeur d'art plastique leur faisait faire des rébus ou jouer à Dessiner c'est gagner. Leur professeur de sport quant à lui avait monté plusieurs petits ateliers de sport. De basket, de gym, de courses… La plupart des sports étaient représentés. Chaque cours était devenu un atelier ludique et il était chaque matin, plus que la veille, pressé de venir au lycée.

Comme chaque jour, son chauffeur le déposa devant la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng et il entra saluer Tom et Sabine qu'il considérait davantage comme ses parents que son père. Marinette n'était pas encore prête aussi, il discuta avec son père quelques minutes l'observant préparer des brioches et posa plusieurs questions curieux du savoir-faire.

« - Tu sais, petit, si tu veux, tu peux travailler chez nous cet été ?

« - C'est gentil mais je suis libre de mon emploi du temps, pour la première fois depuis que ma maman est partie et j'ai envie d'en profiter pour voyager ou me balader sans impératif.

« - Comme tu veux mais si jamais tu changes d'avis, je te garde la place au chaud d'accord ?

« - C'est gentil Tom.

Il se retint de grimacer en prononçant le prénom du père de Marinette. La première fois que celui-ci le lui avait demandé, il avait été embarrassé. A présent, il réussissait mieux à le prononcer mais il était toujours un peu gêné d'appeler le père de son amie par son prénom. Heureusement elle arriva peu après et, comme chaque matin, il profita qu'elle descendait l'escalier pour l'observer. Elle portait la même tenue que le jour de son arrivée. Jupe noire à carreaux rouge. Pull blanc à col bateau. Béret de la même couleur. Petites sandales noire à sangles autour de ses chevilles. Son sac de cours n'était que sur une épaule et semblait vide. Marinette lui sourit en le voyant enfin et embrassa son père avant de le rejoindre.

« - Alors monsieur le mannequin, vous m'accompagnez en cours, aujourd'hui encore ?

« - Mais avec grand plaisir, mademoiselle la future meilleure styliste de Paris, répondit-il en lui tendant le bras.

Elle pouffa de rire mais le prit avant de sortir du commerce. Elle le lâcha rapidement et l'interrogea sur sa soirée avant de sourciller quand il lui annonça qu'il quittait le métier. Elle l'écouta alors qu'il lui rappelait qu'il avait l'impression de ne pas être assez important pour son père. Elle fronça les sourcils ennuyée pour lui et, notant qu'il avait le regard triste, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa sa joue. Geste qui le fit sursauter.

« - Pourquoi ce baiser jolie princesse ?

« - Pour que tu cesses de m'appeler comme ça ? Non parce que tu avais l'air triste et je n'aime pas te voir triste.

« - Et comment aime-tu me voir princesse ?

« - Comme tu es le matin quand tu viens me chercher à la boulangerie de mes parents. Tu sais ce jeune homme tranquille, sûr de lui, bien dans ses baskets avec son petit sourire serein et son style inimitable de mec qui pose pour un magazine de mode.

« - Je crois pouvoir imiter ce mec pour la journée, sourit-il avant d'embrasser sa joue.

« - Attention les amoureux, cria Alix en arrivant sur son skate-board.

« - On est juste amis, soupira Marinette.

« - Quand me donneras-tu mon cœur, soupira-t-il longuement.

« - Je ne sais pas… Jamais ? Je te préfère en ami de toute façon, t'es plus drôle.

Le jeune homme fixa son amie et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il l'attrapa par la taille et la plaqua doucement contre le mur du bâtiment principal. Une partie de lui, celle du rebelle qu'il ne voulait plus être, songea à en profiter pour caresser ses jambes et il se concentra pour refouler ce côté de lui. A la place, il se colla à elle, l'emprisonnant d'une main, plongea son regard vert dans le bleu de la jeune fille et la cloua sur place sans lui parler. Il la vit inspirer longuement et fixa sa bouche sans oser s'approcher. A la place, il leva la main qui était sur sa taille et frôla ses lèvres de son pouce avant de soupirer.

« - Et pourtant princesse, on pourrait beaucoup s'amuser tous les deux.

« - Tu parles comme un mec qui veut coucher t'en as conscience ?

« - Je le sais. Ce n'est pas ça dont je parlais rassure-toi mais imagine un peu princesse… Si je te fais rire en ne te voyant que quelques heures par jour, imagine comme on pourrait rire tous les deux ? Assis sur mon lit à regarder un dvd sur mon ordi, moi profitant d'un moment creux pour te chatouiller avant de me faire pardonner en embrassant ton cou des plus délicats ? A te raconter des blagues stupides devant les bandes annonces du ciné ? Imagine simplement le nombre de fois que tu pourrais rire en passant du temps avec moi ?

« - Je… Tu sais… On peut faire ça entre copains, dit-elle d'une traite sans respirer.

« - On pourrait mais tu ne veux plus que je t'embrasse. De mon côté, j'ai très envie de t'embrasser alors… Je n'ai pas d'autre choix, faut que je fasse tout ce qu'il faut afin que tu m'offres ton magnifique cœur.

« - Salut tous les deux, intervint Alya obligeant Adrien à relâcher sa captive. _Adrichou_ , cesse d'embêter ma meilleure amie ?

« - Pas tant qu'elle ne voudra pas sortir avec moi… Et encore. De toi à moi, dit-il en aparté mais assez fort pour que Marinette entende également, je pense que même une fois qu'elle aura accepté de sortir avec moi, je continuerais de l'embêter… Mais j'aime tellement sa manière de me répondre et de m'envoyer chier que… Je ne peux pas résister !

Ils rirent tous les quatre puisque Nino était avec eux, même s'il n'avait pas encore pris la parole. Ils se calmèrent et discutèrent plus paisiblement du dernier jour de lycée. La sonnerie retentit et ils rejoignirent leurs classes respectives. Même si Adrien était pressé d'être en sport. Comme il partageait le cours avec Marinette, il s'arrangeait généralement pour se mettre dans le même atelier que la jeune femme qu'il s'amusait à provoquer. Malheureusement ça ne serait pas avant la pause de dix heures. Il patienta donc sagement, tout en surveillant l'heure. Le temps passait trop lentement mais heureusement son prochain cours était la physique et il comptait discuter avec Nino durant tout le cours puisque leur professeur les autorisait à faire ce qu'il voulait à condition que ça reste discret.

…

A la fin de la journée, Marinette sortit du lycée l'esprit léger. C'était le dernier jour de cours et elle commencerait son stage dès le lundi suivant. Une main se posa sur ses épaules et elle soupira le prénom d'Adrien sans même jeter un œil. De toute façon, il la prenait si souvent dans ses bras, qu'elle reconnaissait son odeur entre mille. Etrangement, il resta silencieux durant les quelques minutes qu'ils leur fallu pour rejoindre la boulangerie et quand ils furent devant, elle se tourna vers lui et le fixa.

« - Tu es bien silencieux.

« - Oui… Excuse-moi princesse. Je viens seulement de m'apercevoir que c'est le dernier jour où on peut se voir… Je veux dire à partir de lundi tu vas bosser avec mon père et je le connais. Tu n'auras plus de temps libre, on ne pourra plus se voir avant septembre et ça m'ennuie.

« - Hey arrête, ma mère a posé plusieurs conditions. Notamment que je ne ferais aucune heures sup. Je bosse trente-cinq heures par semaine et j'ai le reste de la semaine pour moi… Moins les heures de sommeils disons. Donc on pourra toujours se voir. On pourrait se programmer un ciné à l'occasion ou quoi ? Enfin une fois que tu seras revenu de vacances si j'ai bien compris ce matin.

« - Ah ouais aussi… Non en fait je ne pars pas avant le dix juillet en toute logique mais mes projets ne sont pas encore arrêtés. Tout va dépendre d'un rendez-vous en fait.

« - Ah oui ? Un rendez-vous pour un stage d'été ? Pour un boulot ? Ou un rendez-vous avec une fille, demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« - Tu sais bien que tu es la seule fille dans mon cœur princesse, dit-il en repoussant une mèche de cheveux.

« - Ah Adrien-le-dragueur est de retour ?

Il sourit amusé et hocha la tête avant d'embrasser sa joue. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux pour apprécier la douceur de ses lèvres et lorsqu'il s'éloigna, elle sourit incertaine. Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis monta dans sa voiture alors qu'elle rentrait dans la boulangerie. Elle monta dans sa chambre, après avoir embrassé ses parents et termina sa tenue pour la Japan Expo. C'était un moment qu'elle attendait avec impatience. Ça ferait presqu'un an qu'elle discutait avec Chat Noir sur _Mayion_. Ils s'étaient « rencontrés » sur le forum. Il était nouveau et avait posé une question. Elle lui avait répondu lui expliquant simplement ce qu'il devait faire et rapidement il ne s'était plus adressé qu'à elle pour tous les problèmes qu'il rencontrait sur le jeu, sur le forum et parfois même avec les règles. Ils avaient eu du mal à discuter puisqu'il se connectait rarement en même temps qu'elle au départ mais depuis quelques semaines, il semblait plus disponible puisqu'il lui répondait rapidement, ils se retrouvaient à la même heure et étaient tous les deux dans la même ville puisqu'il avait commencé à lui parler du parc où elle emmenait les petites qu'elle gardait, du glacier André, même du lycée. Elle se demandait souvent dans lequel il était mais elle n'avait jamais osé poser la question franchement, elle préférait attendre de découvrir qui, il était.

Elle ne vit donc pas les jours passer et bientôt elle fut devant la Maison Agreste. Pour son premier jour, elle avait opté pour une tenue sérieuse et pratique. Un top noir à petits points blancs et une jupe rouge à plis. Elle avait une paire de ballerine aux pieds et un petit sac en bandoulière. Elle inspira longuement et passa la porte. Intimidée, elle rejoignit l'accueil et expliqua à la personne en poste sa présence. Elle espéra qu'elle pourrait passer du temps avec Gabriel pour en apprendre davantage sur le stylisme seulement elle déchanta quand elle apprit qu'elle serait essentiellement dans les ateliers de couture. « Finalement ce stage va être merdique, songea-t-elle en écoutant sa maîtresse de stage. » Elle écouta mademoiselle Johnson, sa responsable tenait à ce qu'elle l'appelle ainsi, lui expliquer le B-A-BA de la couture. Comment passer un fil dans une aiguille, comment bien choisir celle-ci, comment sélectionner le fil idéal pour le tissu puis lui demanda de bien observer son travail.

« - Si je suis satisfaite de ton attitude aujourd'hui, alors demain tu pourras commencer à t'entraîner sur des chutes de tissu, lui dit-elle avec un sourire pince-sans-rire.

« - Bien mademoiselle Johnson.

« - Parfait. Allez suis-moi petite, je dois retourner à mon poste. Et dépêche-toi veux-tu !

Marinette hocha la tête et la suivit docilement tout en se demandant si elle allait supporter son attitude condescendante durant deux mois. Cependant, même si elle regrettait d'avoir accepté ce stage, elle resta sagement derrière sans faire de bruit ni poser de questions. De toute façon elle connaissait déjà tout ce qu'elle voyait aujourd'hui. Quand elle eut sa première pause de la journée, elle rejoignit les toilettes et envoya un message à son ami Chat Noir. « _Tu crois que l'été va passer vite ?_ » En attendant qu'il lui répondre elle se lava les mains et commença à rejoindre son poste seulement elle s'arrêta lorsque sa poche vibra. « _Pourquoi ? T'es déjà pressée de retourner sur les bancs de l'école ma Lady ?_ » Elle sourit et se promit de courir pour ne pas être en retard et prit une minute pour lui répondre. « _Ben vu que mon stage s'avère une belle arnaque, oui. A choisir je préfère être à nouveau en cours… Et dire que j'ai signé pour deux mois… Deux mois à écouter le babillage inintéressant de 'Mademoiselle Jonhson' sur la couture… Comme si j'étais une gamine qui n'y connaît strictement rien. L'enfer je te jure !_ » Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre sa maîtresse de stage et continua de la regarder manier l'aiguille pour faire des coutures à la main. « Mon Dieu, si elle savait que les vêtements que je porte actuellement, sont le fruit de mon propre travail, songea-t-elle… Je me demande si elle continuerait de me traiter comme une idiote qui ne sait pas reconnaître du fil à coton de celui à soie. » Pourtant elle se tut, restant calmement à sa place, derrière mademoiselle Johnson pour regarder, sans réellement voir, ce qu'elle faisait. A la place, elle songeait à Adrien, se demandant ce qu'il avait comme projet qui pourrait changer son été. Visiblement, ce n'était pas une fille puisqu'il continuait à la draguer même si c'était devenu un jeu entre eux. Un jeu qui allait lui manquer durant l'été mais elle savait qu'il profiterait des moments où ils pourraient se retrouver pour passer du temps ensemble.

…

Adrien sourcilla en voyant son message et décida d'aller à la Maison Agreste pour en parler avec son père. Il ne comprenait pas sa logique. Lorsqu'il arriva, Sophie le salua avec un grand sourire et il se retint de lui signaler qu'elle avait un truc vert entre les dents. A la place, il se faufila jusqu'au bureau de son père et entra sans frapper. Sa secrétaire lui avait assuré qu'il était seul.

« - Bonjour Adrien. Alors comment se passe tes vacances d'été ?

« - Bien. Père je viens de voir Marinette dans les ateliers, est-ce normal ? Je croyais que vous vouliez lui apprendre le stylisme durant son stage ?

« - En effet mais la première semaine c'est ce qu'elle a gagné avec sa tenue… Et aussi parce que je n'ai pas assez de temps pour bien la former cette semaine. Je dois régler les derniers détails de ma collection mais dès lundi prochain, elle sera avec moi dans ce bureau. Pourquoi cela t'inquiète-t-il ?

« - Parce que c'est une de mes amies les plus proches et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ait sacrifié ses vacances à Londres pour finalement passer l'été dans les ateliers. Surtout avec _mademoiselle Johnson_ qui n'attend qu'un geste de vous pour devenir ma nouvelle belle-mère, dit-il avec dédain.

« - Elle n'a aucune chance de le devenir, cette personne est bien trop arriviste, le rassura-t-il. Et si je dois remplacer ta mère Adrien, ce sera pour une femme comme elle. Généreuse, simple, qui adorait marcher pieds nue dans l'herbe fraîche, soupira-t-il rêveur… Sais-tu que c'est ainsi que nous nous sommes rencontrés ?

« - Je… Je l'ignorais père.

« - Assieds-toi mon garçon, dit-il avant d'appeler sa secrétaire. Sandrine, je ne suis là pour personne. _Bien monsieur Agreste._ Merci. Et convoquez-moi mademoiselle Johnson pour demain à la première heure… Veux-tu boire quelque chose ? Alors comme je te le disais, sourit Gabriel quand son fils eut refusé de boire, je venais de fêter mes dix-huit ans. Je me baladais dans le parc où il y a ce vendeur de glace, André si je me souviens bien. J'observais ses clients en quête d'idée pour ma première collection. Ta maman en faisait partie. Dès que j'ai vu ses longs cheveux blonds et son regard vert, regard que tu as hérité mon garçon, sourit-il tristement, j'ai été subjugué par sa beauté et sa fraîcheur. J'ai rangé mon carnet à croquis et j'ai décidé de la suivre. Elle est allée au sud du parc et a retiré ses chaussures. Je l'ai regardé fasciné par son insouciance et par la légèreté dont elle faisait preuve. Je ne savais pas comment obtenir son attention et j'ai cherché plusieurs minutes avant de voir ses chaussures. Je les ai donc prises et je l'ai interpellé en faisant l'idiot qui n'avait pas vu qu'elle les avait retirées exprès. Elle a ri, soupira-t-il le regard rêveur. Je n'avais jamais entendu de son plus merveilleux que celui-là…

Durant presqu'une heure, Adrien écouta, sans un bruit, le récit de la rencontre de ses parents. Il s'était toujours demandé comment ses parents s'étaient rencontrés. A présent, il connaissait toute l'histoire et il soupira tristement. Il aurait voulu savoir tout ça bien plus tôt.

« - Adrien, je sais que tu me reproches beaucoup de choses. De t'avoir éloigné de moi, et de t'avoir enfermé au manoir mais vois-tu, j'avais tellement peur de te perdre également que j'ai préféré t'avoir toujours auprès de moi, pour veiller à ta sécurité, même si j'ai encore aujourd'hui beaucoup de mal à te regarder dans les yeux. Vous avez tous deux le même regard vert expressif et parfois quand je te regarde c'est ta mère que je vois… Et ça me fait toujours aussi mal de savoir que je ne la reverrais plus jamais.

« - Je… Je comprends père. Ça ne devait pas être facile pour vous, de la voir partir parfois durant des mois quand elle retournait sur les chantiers.

« - En effet mais elle était têtue et bornée, je n'aurais pas pu l'empêcher de partir déterrer des trésors enfouis depuis des siècles sous terre… Tout comme je ne pourrais pas t'empêcher d'arrêter de poser pour moi. C'est ta vie Adrien, tu dois découvrir par toi-même ce que tu veux en faire.

« - Vous n'allez pas m'empêcher de quitter le mannequina ?

« - J'aimerais en avoir le pouvoir mais tu auras dix-huit ans cette année et je ne pourrais plus décider pour toi… Ta mère aurait voulu que je te laisse faire tes propres choix et tes propres erreurs alors je respecterai son désir. Mais sache que peu importe l'âge que tu auras, si tu as besoin de moi, je serais toujours là pour t'écouter et te conseiller.

« - Je… Merci Père.

Adrien ne sut quoi ajouter. C'était la première fois depuis son retour à Paris qu'ils avaient une réelle conversation. Se souvenant que son père avait encore du travail, il se leva et vint le prendre dans ses bras en lui soufflant un énième « merci » avant de prendre congé. Il sortit dans se retourner et ne put voir le regard troublé de Gabriel. A ce moment-là seulement, le styliste s'aperçut que son fils n'était plus un enfant et sentit son cœur se serrer. Malgré tous ses vœux, son petit garçon avait grandi et il serait bientôt un homme. Il le quitterait à son tour. Cette constatation lui serra le cœur et il prit le cadre de sa famille qui était sur son bureau.

« - C'est dur sans toi Emilie. Ça l'a toujours été mais je crois que j'ai quand même fait du bon travail avec notre fils. Même si j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreur par le passé. Grâce à ton influence sur lui, il me pardonnera. Même si ça prend des années, je sais qu'il le fera.

…

Le lendemain matin Gabriel Agreste arriva à son bureau avant sept heures. Il avait pris du retard dans on emploi du temps la veille mais il s'en moquait. Ce moment avec son fils lui était précieux. Secouant la tête, il alluma son ordinateur afin d'accéder à son agenda et observa sa journée. Son premier rendez-vous était naturellement avec mademoiselle Johnson mais le reste de journée était réparti en deux activités principales. Rendez-vous avec les rédacteurs des magazines de mode dans l'après-midi mais avant ça, il devait revoir avec les mannequins les tenues. Sans oublier les coiffeurs et maquilleurs afin de mettre le mieux possible en valeur les tenues qu'il avait créées. Il soupira et alla se faire un café avant de revoir ses croquis une dernière fois. Il vérifia toutes ses annotations et quand on frappa à sa porte à sept heures et demie, il était prêt. Sandrine entra et lui apporta son café ainsi que son courrier. Il la remercia et replongea dans son activité jusqu'à son rendez-vous un quart d'heure plus tard.

« - Entrez mademoiselle Johnson. Prenez place.

« - Bonjour monsieur Agreste, dit-elle en souriant.

« - Bonjour. J'ai ouïe dire que vous traitiez mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng comme une simple stagiaire n'y connaissant rien. Elle se serait que simple observatrice. Est-ce vrai ?

« - Eh bien, hier c'était son premier jour et j'ai jugé préférable de lui apprendre les bases du métier. Mais j'ai prévu de lui faire faire un peu de couture sur les chutes afin de voir qu'elle est son niveau. Comme…

« - Croyez-vous mademoiselle Johnson que cette jeune fille fasse partie de ses gamines qui pensent avoir un avenir dans la mode sous prétexte qu'elles savent choisir des vêtements dans les magasins, demanda-t-il avec froideur.

« - Euh je…

« - La réponse que vous cherchez mademoiselle Johnson est « non ». Cette petite a gagné le concours de stylisme que j'ai lancé ces derniers mois. Elle a crée une tenue complète et a dessiné plusieurs variantes, allant de la tenue casual au grand événement de tapis rouge. Elle a plus de talent que vous mademoiselle Johnson et je vous encourage vivement à cesser de prendre cette jeune fille pour une incompétente !

La jeune femme, qui espérait depuis plusieurs mois être la nouvelle « madame Agreste », acquiesça vivement en baissant les yeux et, satisfait de ce rendez-vous, Gabriel la renvoya à son poste. Elle garda les yeux baissés plusieurs secondes avant d'arriver à l'atelier. Comme à son habitude, elle releva la tête méprisant ses collègues du regard avant de déglutir. Si Gabriel connaissait son attitude vis-à-vis de la petite stagiaire, alors il était possible qu'elle soit surveillée aussi elle soupira. « Je crois que je ferais mieux de changer d'entreprise, songea-t-elle en allumant sa machine avant de vérifier son travail de la veille. » Elle travailla seule jusqu'à neuf heures, heure à laquelle Marinette arriva.

« - Bonjour mademoiselle Johnson, dit-elle poliment.

La jeune femme put noter qu'elle portait un short beige et un haut blanc qui dessinait parfaitement sa silhouette et une paire de sandale assorties. « Au moins elle sait s'habiller sans trop en faire, songea-t-elle en la saluant également. »

« - Je viens d'apprendre que tu connais le métier aussi je te propose de travailler sur les chutes. Malheureusement on doit terminer la collection en temps et en heure et je n'aurais pas le temps de reprendre tes erreurs. Mais voilà un modèle, dit-elle en lui tendant le croquis d'un top féminin. Qu'il soit beau à la fin n'est pas le but puisque tu vas travailler avec des chutes mais essaie de coller au mieux au modèle. Pour le moment ça suffira.

« - Bien mademoiselle Johnson, dit-elle en prenant place à sa droite.

Durant une partie de la matinée la jeune fille fouilla dans le bac de chute de tissu cherchant à faire au mieux pour que le haut soit portable. Ni bariolé de couleur, ni mal coupé. Il y avait tant de morceaux bleus qu'elle décida de faire le vêtement en dégradé. Plongé dans sa tâche, elle ne vit pas l'heure passer et quand on lui annonça qu'elle avait cinq minutes de pause, elle fila aux toilettes et en profita pour envoyer un message à son ami. « _Salut chaton. Comment se déroule tes vacances d'été ?_ » Supposant qu'il ne lui répondrait pas tout de suite, elle se rafraîchit puis but de l'eau avant de retourner à son porte ou elle continua de travailler d'arrache-pied. Elle termina son travail aux alentours de seize heures et notant qu'il ne lui restait qu'une heure, demanda à sa superviseure son avis. Celle-ci termina ce qu'elle faisait avant de prendre le vêtement et se retint de serrer les dents. Son patron avait raison, elle avait du talent. Elle s'était arrangée pour que les coutures entre les chutes soient invisibles et la couleur était parfaitement dégradée. Même si le croquis signalait que ce haut devait être saumon.

« - C'est plutôt pas mal en effet, finit-elle par admettre. Bon, nettoie ton poste de travail et… Vu l'heure, je vais te demander de regarder ce que je fais. Demain je te ferais travailler sur tes défauts mais ce soir tu n'auras pas le temps.

« - Bien mademoiselle Johnson.

Marinette prit son temps pour tout nettoyer, et fit même le poste d'une autre qui semblait débordée puis passa le reste de l'heure à observer sa maîtresse de stage. Seulement quinze minutes plus tard, celle-ci lui annonça qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle et elle salua tout le monde plutôt ravie de sa journée. A ce moment-là seulement, elle se rappela du sms envoyé au matin et sortit son téléphone alors qu'elle attendait son métro. « _Ça va. Je compte les jours avant que l'on se voit enfin. Du coup je me balade dans Paris en te cherchant du regard au cas-où. Et toi ton stage alors ? Ça se passe mieux ou c'est pire ?_ » Elle sourit amusée qu'il soit curieux de son été. « _Oh nickel. Ma maîtresse de stage m'a enfin laissé jouer avec les jouets pour adultes. ^^ J'ai cousu un vêtement aujourd'hui. C'était difficile mais je m'en suis pas trop mal sortie je crois. Mais comme toi je compte les jours avant la Japan Expo, c'est la première fois que je pourrais y aller. J'ai tellement hâte !_ » Elle sourit et décida de lui répondre quand il lui en envoya un autre, sans savoir que ce message marquerait le début d'une soirée à s'envoyer des textos.

…

La semaine passa rapidement et Marinette sourit quand on lui annonça que son stage se terminerait le samedi soir avant qu'elle ne travaille qu'avec Gabriel Agreste dès le lundi suivant. La veille de la Japan Expo, la jeune fille vérifia sa tenue. Sa combinaison était peut-être trop moulante à ses yeux mais c'était la tenue dans laquelle elle avait toujours imaginée sa Ladybug. Un yoyo autour de la taille, une paire de boucle d'oreille, une paire de bottes et un loup pour recouvrir une partie de son visage. Tous étaient rouges à pois noirs et elle enfila le tout avant de se regarder dans le miroir. « C'est parfait, songea-t-elle en se regardant dans tous les sens. » Pressée, elle se changea à nouveau et rangea proprement le tout. « Dommage que je ne puisse pas emmener Tikki avec moi, se dit-elle en pensant à sa monture sur le jeu. » Sa mère l'appela pour dîner et elle descendit rapidement pour rejoindre ses parents qui l'interrogèrent sur sa semaine s'amusant avec elle des imitations grotesques qu'elle faisait de sa superviseure. Ils passèrent une soirée agréable puis vers minuit, Marinette monta dans sa chambre pour se coucher. Elle était plus que fatiguée et n'avait plus qu'une hâte c'était de dormir afin d'être en forme pour la Japan Expo.

Quand elle se réveilla, la jeune fille prit une longue douche appréciant sa grasse matinée puis rejoignit la cuisine. Son petit-déjeuner était servi et elle mangea d'un bon appétit avant de s'habiller simplement. Elle rejoignit ses parents dans la boulangerie et aida son père à servir les clients. Dès qu'il ferma pour aller manger, elle monta dans sa chambre et se changea direction la Japan Expo. Heureusement elle n'était pas la seule à se balader dans les rues de Paris déguisée et rejoignit d'un pas tranquille le lieu de son rendez-vous avec Chat Noir. Elle fut la première arrivée et vérifia l'argent qu'elle avait caché dans le yoyo transformé en sac à main. Elle n'eut cependant pas à l'attendre longtemps puisqu'il se plaça face à elle.

« - Bonjour ma Lady, dit-il d'une voix plus fluette que sa voix normale.

Adrien avait peur qu'en entendant sa voix, Marinette se sauve et il voulait passer du temps avec elle avant de lui avouer qui il était. C'était de toute façon ce qu'elle avait demandé. Qu'ils ne retirent pas leur masque tout de suite. A la place, ils entrèrent dans le hangar principal et commencèrent à visiter les stands. Une petite fille les désigna du doigt avant d'applaudir leur déguisement et elle s'accroupit à son niveau pour discuter quelques minutes avec elle avant qu'ils ne continuent leur tour. Même si Adrien ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Il la trouvait sublime dans sa tenue. Il avait le croquis depuis des semaines et il avait souvent imaginé à quoi elle ressemblerait habillée ainsi mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle serait si moulante. Ni qu'il ressentirait ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Une partie de lui, celle qu'il apprenait à maîtriser, avait envie de la ramener au manoir Agreste, dans sa chambre et de se droguer à l'odeur de son corps. L'autre partie de son cerveau, la plus sage, avait envie de retirer son masque, de lui avouer la vérité avant de l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour elle. Malheureusement, il devait se contenir encore quelques temps. Il voulait profiter de ce moment pour voir si elle était la même avec Adrien qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore bien, qu'avec Chat Noir avec qui elle passait parfois des soirées complètes à parler de tout.

« - Au fait chaton, tu ne m'as jamais dit dans quel lycée tu étais, dit-elle soudainement en le regardant.

« - Non en effet ma lady. Je suis inscrit à Françoise Dupont, comme toi.

« - Ah bon ? Mais alors, on a du se croiser plus d'une fois dans les couloirs.

« - En effet. Je t'ai souvent entendu hurler sur Adrien Agreste à ce propos.

« - Ah, grimaça-t-elle. Oui au début, il était extrêmement énervant à jouer les tombeurs du dimanche… Mais il a changé. Enfin je le crois en tout cas. Il est plus calme, moins frimeur et largement moins arrogant… Sauf quand il s'amuse à flirter mais c'est tellement maladroit que ça en devient touchant.

« - Amoureuse, lui demanda-t-il taquin.

« - Euh non. Avant ça aurait été possible parce que je l'idolâtrais… Non, sans rire, j'avais des photos de lui partout. Sur les murs, sous mon matelas, dans mes cahiers… J'avais téléchargé la pub de son parfum que je regardais au moins dix fois par jour… Selon ma meilleure amie Alya, j'étais assez pathétique mais je m'en moquais.

« - Tu avais quel âge ? Dix ans ?

« - Treize… Mais on a tous fait ça, je suppose. Tu n'avais pas d'idole toi ?

« - Non pas vraiment. J'aimais beaucoup Justin Bieber. J'adorais sa mèche. Je passais des heures le matin à tenter de me faire la même… Mais comme dit ta meilleure amie, à cet âge, on est assez pathétique.

« - Justin Bieber ? Je ne voyais pas fan de ce genre de musique.

« - Tu me voyais plus _Jonas Brothers_ ? _Miley Cyrus_ ? Pitié pas _Taylor Swift_ !

« - Mais non crétin, je te voyais plus écouter de la musique pop française. Genre _Alice on the roof_ , _Broken Back_ ou _Séverin_.

« - Rassure-toi j'ai changé. Je n'écoute plus que des classiques. _Beatles_ , _Oasis_ et les _Stones_ naturellement.

« - Que du beau monde en effet. Je suis fière de toi chaton, tu as grandi. Musicalement en tout cas. Passer de _Bieber_ aux _Beatles_ … Quel saut, pouffa-t-elle.

Il rit joyeusement avant de l'interroger sur ses goûts musicaux. Comme lui, elle écoutait principalement du rock anglais, précisant cependant qu'elle était une grande fan de _Jagged Stone_ et _Clara Rossignol_.

« - Pas _XY_ ?

« - Beurk ! T'as écouté sa musique ? C'est de la soupe !

« - J'avoue être de ton avis. Il veut tellement plaire que sa musique ne ressemble à rien… Plus de questions ?

« - Plus pour le… T'as pas faim, demanda-t-elle en voyant un stand de frites.

Il rit joyeusement mais se tut en notant son regard perplexe. « Mince ça fait trop Adrien, comprit-il… Je crois que l'idéal serait de lui proposer qu'on retire nos masques pendant qu'on mange. » Il commanda deux portions de frites et lui désigna un coin discret où ils pourraient s'asseoir. Elle le suivit et s'assit pour observer les différents cosplayers, admirant leur travail. Même si certains étaient si ressemblants entre eux qu'elle avait l'impression qu'ils les avaient achetés en boutique. « Pour certains c'est probablement le cas, se dit-elle. » Elle secoua mentalement la tête et regarda son ami. Son visage lui était familier mais elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir où elle avait vu ce regard vert si pénétrant.

« - Alors ma Lady, quand voudras-tu qu'on se démasque, lui demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

« - Après déjeuner ?

« - Je suis à vos pieds ma lady.

Elle pouffa amusée en entendant sa tentative de séduction et songea à laisser passer avant de changer d'avis.

« - Tu ne cesseras jamais de jouer les faire-valoir n'est-ce pas ?

« - Que serait nos missions sur _Mayion_ sans mes délicieux jeux de mots et mes tentatives ratées pour que tu tombes dans mes bras ?

« - Il est vrai que lorsqu'on se plante, tes tentatives ratées ont le don de me rendre le sourire.

« - C'est vrai ? Je l'ignorais, admit-il perplexe.

« - Eh bien oui. Les cours n'étaient pas toujours agréables et parfois tu me rendais le sourire et l'espoir que demain serait mieux… Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?

« - Parce que c'est toujours agréable de savoir qu'avec quelques mots, j'ai pu te rendre le sourire ou te faire rire alors qu'on ne s'était jamais vus. Ou plutôt que tu ne m'as jamais vu.

Elle sourit et comme elle avait terminé de manger, il lui proposa de retirer leurs masques. Curieuse de savoir à qui, il lui faisait penser, Marinette accepta et ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois avant de les retirer. Adrien sourit en voyant le visage de la jeune fille apparaître. De son côté, il avait inspiré profondément avant de faire de même. Croisant son regard, il comprit que c'était une erreur. Elle fut d'abord surprise puis son regard s'emplit d'eau.

« - A… Adrien ? Non ! Non ça ne peut pas être possible !… Tu ne peux pas être lui… Tu n'as pas le droit d'être Chat noir !… Pas toi !

Hébétée et se sentant stupide, Marinette fixait son camarade de cours sans savoir quelle réaction avoir face-à-lui. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été manipulée depuis des semaines. Elle se sentait idiote d'avoir cru que Chat Noir pouvait être quelqu'un de bien. « Mon Dieu j'ai été tellement stupide, se dit-elle alors que les première larmes lui coulait sur le visage. Il semblait trop bien pour être vrai… Il y avait forcément un piège ! » Rapidement ses joues devinrent humides, les larmes coulaient sur son menton, tombant une-à-une sur sa combinaison alors qu'elle ne savait plus ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Devait-elle le gifler pour s'être moqué d'elle ? Se recroqueviller sur elle-même et lui cacher sa peine ? S'enfuir chez elle pour ne plus le voir ? Elle ne savait plus. Adrien fit un geste pour prendre sa main et elle recula pour éviter son contact. Son mouvement avait au moins eu le mérite de la faire revenir au présent et sans réfléchir davantage, elle se décida et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Elle voulait mettre le plus de distance entre eux. Elle s'excusa à chaque fois qu'elle bousculait quelqu'un dans sa fuite et finit par retrouver la sortie. Elle regarda en arrière puis s'arrêta. Chat Noir, ou Adrien, ne l'avait pas suivi et elle prit quelques secondes pour se calmer. Elle en profita pour retrouver son souffle et quand ce fut bon, elle se dirigea vers la station du RER B afin de rentrer chez elle.

Quand elle arriva enfin chez elle, elle passa par la petite porte et rejoignit directement sa chambre pour se laisser tomber sur son lit. A ce moment-là, certaine d'être tranquille, la jeune fille se laissa aller et pleura sa peine. Chat Noir… Son Chat Noir, son confident, son ami, son partenaire n'était autre qu'Adrien Agreste. Adrien avec qui elle était également amie mais dans une autre mesure. Elle n'avait pas autant confiance en l'un qu'en l'autre. Chat Noir savait tellement de choses sur elle, sur sa vie, ses pensées… Elle lui avait confié tant de choses qu'elle se sentait trahie, utilisée, manipulée… « Quand je pense qu'il me plaisait, pensa-t-elle… Quand je pense que je tombais amoureuse de lui. De sa personnalité si attachante. De son humour à toute épreuve. De sa personnalité si mature, si apaisante… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit Adrien ! De tous les ados de Paris, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui ? Pourquoi pas Lukas ? Même Max ou Nathaniel m'aurait été ! Mais pas Adrien Agreste ! Pas celui dont j'étais amoureuse plus jeune et… Oh Mon Dieu ! Je le lui ai dit ! Je lui ai avoué que j'avais des photos de lui partout ! Que j'avais téléchargé la pub qu'il avait tourné… Que le film où sa mère avait tourné était mon préféré… Pourquoi ? » A cette pensées, son chagrin s'accentua et lorsque son téléphone accusa la réception d'un sms, elle le prit avant de le jeter en travers de sa chambre. Elle se moquait pas mal de ce qu'il pouvait lui dire !

…

Et voilà je m'arrête-là. Alors ok ce n'est peut-être pas la scène que vous attendiez. La réaction de Marinette est peut-être légèrement disproportionnée mais je ne la voyais pas autrement. J'espère cependant que ça vous a plu. Sa première semaine de stage ? La fin des cours ? Leurs conversations ? La conversation entre Gabriel et Adrien ? Honnêtement elle n'était pas prévu mais beaucoup d'entre vous espéraient un rapprochement enter le père et le fils alors je l'ai écrite.

Miss Tagada (L)


	13. Loin de toi

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Vous m'avez harcelé pour avoir la suite alors la voilà. Merci beaucoup à **Julia Lutecia** , **Butterfly Fictions** , **cookie74** , **Hana Mélodya** (Salut miss. Oui j'avoue le passage entre Adrien et son père est magique. J'ai adoré l'écrire pour ma part. Ben moi je suis de l'avis de Marinette. Elle se sent quand même trahie parce qu'il savait qui elle était et il en a profité. Selon elle disons. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il reste un chapitre pour qu'ils se réconcilient :) Bisouilles choupette), **tafaha44** (Salut toi. Je suis ravie de savoir que tu me lis depuis le début. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises), **Keiko Yuriko** , **Mytsuu** , **Allone Denestriel** pour vos reviews. Elles m'encouragent vraiment.

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à **Thomas Astruc**. Je ne touche rien en écrivant sur cet univers.

 **Loin de toi**

Adrien la fixa, surpris de sa réaction qu'il trouvait disproportionnée. Pourtant en voyant des larmes couler sur ses joues, il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Comment pourrait-il à présent lui avouer son amour ? C'était pourtant son plan, depuis qu'il avait découvert qui était Ladybug. La rejoindre, lui dire qui se cachait sous le pseudonyme de Chat Noir, visiter l'expo ensemble, lui avouer ses sentiments et s'il était chanceux, pouvoir enfin l'embrasser pour la première fois. Un vrai premier baiser comme Marinette le méritait. Adrien n'oubliait pas qu'il le lui avait volé. Seulement ses yeux et ses joues étaient pleins de larmes, alors que son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs. Il fit un geste vers elle seulement elle se recula d'un coup d'épaule et il ne sut plus quoi dire ou faire. Elle se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna en courant à vive allure. Elle était partie si rapidement qu'elle avait oublié son masque et ses achats à côté de lui. Il ramassa le tout, nettoya les reliefs de leur repas puis à son tour quitta la Japan Expo. Le cœur en miette, il appela son chauffeur et l'attendit sagement. Il n'avait aucune envie de jouer les ados normaux aujourd'hui. Il remit son masque, afin qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas et quand son chauffeur arriva, il monta sagement à l'intérieur avec ses achats et ceux de son amie. Même s'il n'était plus très sûr qu'elle le considère comme tel. Pour lui, elle restait sa meilleure amie. Celle dont il était le plus proche.

Quand il arriva chez lui, il monta dans sa chambre et posa ses paquets au sol avant de prendre son portable. Il envoya un sms à son amie pour prévenir qu'il avait ses achats et en attendant une réponse éventuelle, rangea les siens. Dès que ce fut bon, il sortit un livre et le commença sans cesser de guetter son portable mais dut se rendre à l'évidence quand il se coucha. Elle lui en voulait et n'avait aucune intention de lui parler. Il se connecta rapidement à Mayion pour voir si elle lui avait répondu mais là encore, elle semblait muette et il soupira. « Je vais devoir aller lui parler à son boulot, songea-t-il… Père va détester ça ! » Il soupira longuement mais se coucha décidé à tout faire pour comprendre pourquoi elle s'était enfuie.

Dès qu'il se réveilla, il prit sa douche et chercha comment s'habiller. Il voulait paraître normal et observa dehors. Il se décida pour un tee-shirt blanc avec le logo de Greenpeace, une chemise vert clair et un jeans bleu banal. Une paire de mocassins aux pieds, il sortit du manoir et décida de se rendre chez les Dupain-Cheng. Il savait qu'il aurait dû attendre son chauffeur mais il commençait à faire chaud et le jeune homme décida d'éviter au maximum de prendre sa voiture afin d'éviter la pollution. Quand il arriva à la bonne station, il sortit du métro et parcourut à pied les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de la boulangerie. Il sourit en entendant le tintement de la cloche lorsqu'il entra et salua Tom qui s'étonna de le voir.

« - Que fais-tu là gamin ? Tu as décidé de faire un stage d'été ?

« - Non Tom, sourit-il. En fait je me suis plus ou moins disputé avec Marinette et je voulais la voir pour m'excuser et dissiper le malentendu qui nous sépare, avoua-t-il.

« - Tu tombes mal, petit. Marinette est partie travailler pour ton père. Elle y travaille le lundi, le mardi et du jeudi au samedi, précisa Tom.

« - Ah flûte… Bon… Eh bien, je vais aller la voir là-bas, une fois que je vous aurais acheté de quoi prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

Tom sourit et le laissa choisir de quoi manger. Dix minutes plus tard, Adrien ressortit une tartelette à la fraise à la main et une bouteille de jus d'orange dans l'autre. Il regarda autour de lui et partit à pied pour rejoindre la Maison Agreste. Même s'il devait d'abord prendre le métro.

Quand il arriva enfin, il était presque midi et il entra dans la maison en saluant Sophie. Celle-ci lui rendit son bonjour avec plus de professionnalisme que d'habitude. S'il s'en étonna, il n'en montra rien et continua son chemin jusqu'aux ascenseurs. Il savait où trouver son père à cette heure-ci et par extension Marinette puisque Gabriel lui avait assuré qu'il ne la quitterait pas des yeux. Durant l'ascension des sept étages, Adrien répéta son discours même s'il avait une question à lui poser. « Hors de question je reparte sans la réponse, décida-t-il quand les portes s'ouvrirent. » Il inspira un bon coup, pour se donner du courage et rejoignit le bureau de la secrétaire qui lui indiqua que son père était disponible. Il la remercia et frappa à la porte avant d'entrer.

« - Bonjour Adrien. Comment vas-tu mon fils ?

« - Bonjour père. Je vais bien et vous ?

…

Quand Adrien entra dans la pièce, Marinette se tendit. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le revoir et songea à sortir seulement pour ça elle devrait s'approcher de lui et elle n'était pas prête à sentir son odeur. Elle fit donc un pas en arrière et préféra observer la scène muette.

« - Je vais bien. As-tu besoin de quelque chose mon fils ?

« - Euh non du tout, en fait je voulais savoir si je pouvais t'emprunter Marinette quelques instants ?

« - Marinette a sa pause déjeuner dans dix minutes, peut-être pourrais-tu attendre jusque là?

« - Bien sûr père. Marinette, je t'attends dehors, sourit-il.

« - Je… Ce n'est pas la peine. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser te fiche de moi une nouvelle fois. Deux fois ça fait déjà une de trop, déclara-t-elle froidement.

« - Je… Très bien, soupira-t-il. Je comprends.

Marinette le regarda quitter la pièce et quand la porte fut refermée, elle relâcha sa respiration. Elle était loin d'être aussi sûre d'elle qu'elle le prétendait quand il était présent. Son regard croisa celui de son maître de stage et elle rougit en voyant son léger sourire. Pour autant, Gabriel ne posa aucune question et reprit ce qu'il lui expliquait avant d'avoir été dérangé. Elle le remercia mentalement et reprit le croquis de la robe qu'elle avait imaginé au matin même. Il ne lui avait donné, pour le moment aucune autre consigne. Seulement des conseils pour qu'elle apprenne à mieux dessiner les modèles qu'elle imaginait. Elle ne put faire grand-chose cependant puisque deux minutes plus tard, il lui annonça qu'elle pouvait aller déjeuner. Elle le remercia en souriant et quitta la pièce. Elle n'avait qu'une heure, elle le savait depuis ce matin quand Gabriel lui avait donné ses nouveaux horaires. Songeant qu'elle devait retourner au premier étage pour rejoindre la cafétéria, elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et l'appela au moment où une main se posa sur sa bouche alors que l'autre la ceinturait. Elle paniqua aussitôt et allait se débattre seulement une voix l'en empêcha.

« - Ne t'inquiète pas Mimi, ce n'est que moi, chuchota Adrien à son oreille avant de la relâcher. S'il te plaît écoute-moi.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que je t'écouterais Adrien ? Tu t'es foutu de moi ! Depuis que tu es arrivé sur Paris, tu sais qui je suis, n'est-ce pas ? Avoue, cria-t-elle le faisant sursauter. Depuis quand sais-tu qui se cachait sous le pseudo de Ladybug ?

« - Je… Tu te souviens quand Chat Noir t'a recontacté après sa déprime ? Je venais de le découvrir. Tu étais avec Alya dans le parc et tu lui montrais des papiers pendant que je faisais encore des photos pour la brochure de Paris. Quand tu es partie, tu as oublié un papier. Je l'ai ramassé pour te le rendre le lendemain mais tu avais précisé dessus que c'était ton costume pour la Japan Expo et je me suis dit… Franchement Marinette, tu crois réellement que j'avais manigancé tout ça depuis le début ? J'étais à New York quand je me suis inscrit à ce jeu, avoua-t-il. J'ai posé une question sur le forum, je ne comprenais pas vraiment à quoi servait les pierres et tu m'as répondu. On ne se connaissait pas vraiment. Je veux dire, je t'avais aperçu deux fois et oui je pensais de temps en temps à cette fille au regard incroyable mais je ne connaissais rien de toi. Je ne devais même pas revenir à Paris. Comment aurais-je pu manigancer tout ça Marinette ?

« - Je n'en sais rien ! Pourquoi avoir débarqué dans mon lycée ? Avec la fortune et le prestige de ta famille Adrien, pourquoi être entré dans un lycée public ?

« - Parce que depuis la mort de ma mère, dit-il le regard triste, je passe d'école privée à lycée privé. Je n'ai connu que ça Marinette ! Les écoles avec des uniformes hideux et des cours de religions pour apprendre à respecter Dieu. Des lycées avec des cours culpabilisant sur le sexe. Des écoles privées avec uniquement des garçons pour ne pas être tenté par le joli sexe… Je voulais avoir une vraie scolarité. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à mon père d'aller dans un lycée normal. Un vrai. Avec des élèves qui s'habillent comme ils le veulent, avec des profs qui ne t'envoient pas chez le directeur si jamais tu as le malheur d'embrasser une fille ou de lui sourire. Je voulais connaître ça. C'est pour ça que je suis arrivé à Françoise Dupont. Mon père a choisi ce lycée sans m'en avoir parlé. J'ai débarqué à Paris la veille de mon arrivée au lycée Marinette. Comment aurais-je pu savoir que c'était dans ce lycée que la fille avec qui je parlais sur _Mayion_ étudiait ?

« - Je ne veux pas le savoir. J'ai faim et tu m'empêches d'aller manger Adrien. Laisse-moi passer.

Sur ces mots, elle entra dans la cabine. Il la regarda et l'imita à la dernière seconde pour continuer à lui parler. Il avait des questions à lui poser et il avait besoin des réponses.

« - Pourquoi Marinette ? Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuie à la Japan Expo ? Quand tu as découvert qui était Chat Noir ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir simplement parlé ?

« - Parce que, grommela-t-elle en se fermant à la conversation.

« - Pourquoi ?

« - Ça ne te regarde pas.

« - Dis-moi pourquoi Marinette ? J'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi tu as fui alors que je voulais te parler ?

« - Parce que, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

« - Marinette ? Je ne te mens pas, j'ai besoin de comprendre. Je croyais qu'on était amis toi et moi ? Je pensais que… Je ne sais pas, je savais que tu ne serais pas hyper enthousiaste de découvrir que c'était moi, mais je croyais qu'on pourrait parler toi et moi. Je t'aurais expliqué tout ce que je viens de te dire et on aurait… Je ne sais pas, finit-il par avouer. Pourquoi t'être enfuis hier après-midi ?

« - Je… Il me plaisait, cria-t-elle dans l'ascenseur. Chat Noir. Il était gentil, attentionné, amusant et j'étais amoureuse de lui. J'aimais la douceur de ses mots, sa manière de me faire sourire et rire à distance et toi, tu as… Tu as tout gâché, lui cria-t-elle au visage au moment où les portes se rouvrirent. Alors fiche-moi la paix Adrien, tu m'as brisé le cœur assez de fois !

Elle sortit sur ces mots et rejoignit la cafétéria pour noter qu'elle n'avait plus que quarante-cinq minutes avant de remonter pour continuer sa journée aussi elle se dépêcha de s'installer et de se restaurer sans plus penser à son ami.

…

Adrien resta inerte plusieurs minutes puis remonta au septième étage. Où du moins quelqu'un appela l'ascenseur et il se retrouva au point de départ. La cabine s'ouvrit devant son père qui sourcilla.

« - Tout va bien mon garçon ?

« - Je… Oui père… Non, admit-il.

« - Veux-tu que nous en parlions ?

Adrien hocha la tête et il suivit son père dans son bureau où ils s'enfermèrent. Le jeune homme s'assit face à lui et lui raconta tout. Depuis son arrivée. Depuis qu'il l'avait vu et qu'elle lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Il lui raconta ses méthodes de dragues minables, l'aide empoisonnée de Chloé, son repenti, leur amitié virtuelle sur _Mayion_ , celle qu'ils avaient dans la vie réelle,… Tout y passa et Gabriel l'écouta sans l'interrompre. En réalité, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'apercevoir plus tôt que son fils avait déprimé, qu'il avait mal vécu son arrivée à Paris, ni qu'il avait quelqu'un dans son cœur. « Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de tout cela, se demanda-t-il en l'écoutant. » Quand Adrien n'eut plus rien à dire, il le regarda longuement.

« - Que comptes-tu faire à présent mon garçon ?

« - Je ne sais pas. Lui courir après je suppose.

« - Ne lui cours pas après Adrien. Marinette se sent trahie parce qu'elle a l'impression que tu t'es joué d'elle. Laisse-la tranquille quelques jours mon fils. Elle a besoin que tu t'éloignes pour qu'elle puisse réfléchir en paix. Quand elle sera prête, elle reviendra Adrien.

« - Sera-t-elle encore amoureuse de moi ?

« - C'est là tout le mystère, Adrien. Le cœur d'une femme est ce qu'il y a de plus mystérieux pour un homme. Si ses sentiments étaient réels, il se peut qu'elle éprouve encore quelque chose de profond pour toi. Mais toi Adrien, qu'éprouves-tu pour elle ?

« - Je suis amoureux d'elle, soupira-t-il.

« - Alors laisse-lui un peu de temps, d'accord ?

« - Oui… Auras-tu besoin de moi ces quinze prochains jours ?

« - Non, tu es libre, pourquoi ?

« - Je vais peut-être partir quelques jours à Londres. J'irais visiter le Royaume-Uni et je reviendrais après.

Gabriel hocha la tête, lui assurant que c'était une bonne idée puis le laissa rentrer chez eux. Autant pour faire son sac que pour préparer son voyage.

…

Quand Marinette revint dans le bureau, elle était prête à reprendre son croquis et profiter au maximum de ce stage. Même si à présent, elle avait envie d'arrêter. Savoir qu'Adrien saurait la trouver à n'importe quel moment l'ennuyait. Seulement elle avait promis à Gabriel qu'elle ne changerait plus d'avis aussi elle décida de faire face. Elle allait cesser de penser à Adrien en dehors des moments où ils se retrouveraient dans la même pièce. Lorsqu'ils seraient face-à-face… La jeune fille ne savait pas encore comment réagir puis décida qu'elle verrait au moment où ça arriverait. Si ça devait se reproduire à nouveau. Secouant la tête, elle se concentra sur son croquis et y passa plusieurs heures avant d'avoir un rendu qui lui plaise vraiment. Habituellement, elle aurait été plus rapide seulement, elle avait craint, durant les quatre premières heures, que Gabriel ne lui pose des questions sur Adrien et elle. Seulement, il s'était tu, comprenant probablement qu'il préférait les laisser régler leurs histoires seuls. Elle ignorait naturellement qu'il savait déjà presque tout. Quant au reste il l'avait deviné dans sa façon de réagir face à son fils. Il savait qu'elle était sous le charme d'Adrien seulement comme il le lui avait dit, elle avait besoin qu'il prenne du recul pour qu'elle le comprenne.

« - C'est bon Marinette, tu peux rentrer chez toi, ta journée est terminée, dit-il quand dix-sept heures sonna.

« - Bien monsieur Agreste. A jeudi.

« - Bon mercredi à toi, sourit-il.

Elle le remercia et attrapa ses affaires avant de quitter le bureau et surtout la Maison. Elle craignit un instant qu'Adrien soit devant à l'attendre seulement elle rejoignit la boulangerie sans le voir et soupira rassurée. Il avait enfin compris qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir. Seulement une partie d'elle se demanda s'il n'allait pas tout simplement la fuir à présent qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait depuis le début. A savoir qu'elle soit sous son charme. « Je n'étais qu'un jeu, voilà tout, songea-t-elle en s'allongeant sur son lit… Maintenant il va jouer avec le cœur d'une autre. » Déprimée, elle se connecta à _Mayion_ et nota qu'elle avait un message privé émanant de Chat Noir. Malgré elle, elle l'ouvrit.

« _Salut ma Lady. J'espère que tu vas bien. Je suis navré mais je ne me connecterais pas de la semaine. Je file visiter Londres en attendant que Marinette (la fille à qui j'ai donné mon cœur) me pardonne pour lui avoir caché un truc, me pardonne. Enfin je ne pars qu'une semaine mais je risque d'en avoir gros sur la patate après donc je préfère te prévenir que je risque de jouer les abonnés absents quelques temps. Et comme je t'avais promis de te tenir au courant la prochaine fois que ça m'arriverait… Enfin bref, sache que tu vas me manquer et que j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas que je prenne un peu mes distances. Bonne semaine à toi et j'espère que ton stage se déroule comme tu le souhaites. Je t'aime Princesse. Adrien-Chat Noir._ » Elle fixa le message surprise. Pourquoi la tenait-il au courant ? Puisqu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler ? Elle pensait avoir été très claire au midi. « Mais il faut croire qu'il n'a pas compris quand je lui ai demandé de me fiche la paix, songea-t-elle… J'aurais peut-être dû lui dire de m'oublier ? » Elle haussa les épaules incertaine. Une partie d'elle voulait qu'il l'oublie. Qu'il passe à autre chose, à une autre fille mais une grosse partie préférait qu'il ne le fasse pas. Elle voulait qu'il revienne vers elle, qu'il s'excuse de l'avoir trompée et manipulée. Elle soupira et réfléchit à lui répondre avant de renoncer. Elle éteignit sa machine et appela Alya à qui elle raconta sa journée. Sa meilleure amie l'écouta sans l'interrompre puis lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait exactement.

« - Je ne sais pas, soupira-t-elle. Je voudrais qu'il m'oublie mais en même temps je n'en ai pas envie… C'est idiot mais je m'étais attachée aux deux. Autant à Adrien qu'à Chat Noir. Bon ok j'étais amoureuse de Chat Noir et donc d'Adrien sans vraiment le savoir mais Alya, comment savoir lequel est sa vraie personnalité ?

Sa meilleure amie resta muette ne sachant que répondre et Marinette souffla longuement. Si elle voulait la réponse à cette question, elle allait devoir parler avec Adrien… Chose qu'elle n'avait, pour le moment en tout cas, aucune envie de faire.

…

Loin de savoir dans quel état son message avait mis Marinette, Adrien termina sa valise. Elle avait pris ses jeans destroys, deux polos, des chemises et beaucoup de tee-shirts. Presque tout était de la collection Gabriel. Bien qu'il ne veuille plus faire le mannequin, il aimait portait les nouvelles créations de son père en premier. Il ajouta ses produits d'hygiènes, deux paires de baskets, ses papiers, puis regarda autour de lui. Croisant le regard de sa mère, il prit un des cadres photos et l'enveloppa dans ses pulls pour ne pas qu'il soit abîmé dans le voyage. « Bon je crois que j'ai tout cette fois-ci, songea-t-il. Il faudra simplement que je prenne mon chargeur demain matin ainsi que ma brosse à dent. » Satisfait, il ferma sa valise et observa son écran d'ordinateur. Malgré lui, il se rapprocha pour relire le message qu'il avait envoyé à Marinette et sourit en notant qu'elle l'avait vu. Il ignorait si elle lui répondrait, il avait très peu d'espoir en réalité, mais au moins elle en avait pris connaissance. Il sourit en songeant qu'il respectait sa promesse, de la tenir au courant quand il avait besoin de s'isoler, puis soupira. Il avait prévenu tous ses amis qu'il partait en vacances et Nino avait suggéré qu'ils se retrouvent au soir pour fêter son voyage. Il sourit en voyant l'heure et attrapa son portefeuille avant de quitter sa chambre. « Allez, ce soir j'oublie Marinette et je profite de cette soirée entre potes, décida-t-il en franchissant la porte d'entrée. » Naturellement son chauffeur était là mais il s'en moquait. Au moins, si l'envie le prenait, il pourrait boire autant qu'il le voudrait. Même s'il voulait éviter. La dernière fois qu'il avait trop bue, il s'était passé quelque chose avec une serveuse et ça avait failli détruire le peu d'amitié qu'il y avait entre Marinette et lui. Il se promit donc de ne pas toucher à l'alcool. « Pas même un panaché, décida-t-il. » De toute façon, depuis qu'il était arrivé ivre chez les Dupain-Cheng, Adrien avait décidé de ne plus boire d'alcool. Son chauffeur le déposa dans le même bar que celui où il avait bu la dernière fois et il soupira en croisant le regard de la serveuse dont le nom lui échappait. A nouveau, elle le fixa le regard brillant et il la salua le plus poliment possible. Même s'il avait envie de lui hurler dessus depuis qu'il avait vu la vidéo qu'elle avait tourné vantant son moment d'égarement. Heureusement Kim lui fit signe depuis la table où ils étaient la dernière fois et il les rejoignit en souriant.

« - Salut les mecs, désolé du retard, je terminais ma valise, dit-il en serrant la main de Max et Nino. Salut Ivan, tu te joins à nous ?

« - Ben vu que Nino m'a invité… Sauf si ça t'ennuie ?

« - Plus on est de fous, plus on rit, décréta-t-il en s'asseyant. On est presque tous là en fait.

« - Il manque Nathaniel, admit Kim, et Jean Duparc. Le premier a un cours de dessin nocturne et le second je n'ai pas réussi à le joindre.

« - Tant pis pour eux, sourit Adrien. Allez je paye le premier verre. Vous voulez quoi ?

N'ayant pas Alya pour le ramener, Nino se contenta de panaché et Adrien l'imita. Les autres se décidèrent pour des bières et quand la serveuse arriva, le jeune mannequin donna la liste. Il eut un léger soupir en la voyant lui sourire franchement et décida qu'il irait mettre les choses au point dans la soirée. Qu'elle cesse de croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Ce n'était pas le cas ! Du moins à ses yeux. Son cœur était pris par Marinette et il la trouvait suffisamment sensationnelle pour ne pas craquer pour une serveuse qui n'était visiblement pas difficile. Il se sentit un peu con en la jugeant si sévèrement seulement lorsqu'elle apporta leurs consommations, il grogna. Sur l'addition, elle avait ajouté son numéro avec un cœur. Naturellement ses amis se moquèrent de lui et de l'attirance qu'elle avait seulement il refusa de se plaindre. Il l'avait mérité. Du moins à ses yeux. « Et probablement aussi aux yeux de Marinette, songea-t-il amusé. » Il prit le papier et le mit de côté avant de discuter avec ses amis et de profiter de leurs présences.

La soirée passa trop vite à ses yeux. Ils avaient fini par commander de quoi manger et s'étaient partagé une pizza arrosé de bières pour certains, de soda pour d'autres. Adrien regrettait de ne pas avoir prêté plus d'attention à ses camarades de classes durant l'année qui s'était écoulée. Ivan avait un humour noir qui le faisait rire, au-delà du côté geek de Max se cachait un jeune homme sensible et poète, il découvrit que Kim avait beau adorer le sport, ce qui lui plaisait davantage étaient les différents cultures entre les pays. Il était même incollable sur les différences entre la France, La République Démocratique de Chine, et le Japon. Quant à Nino outre sa passion pour la musique, il adorait tourner des films ou des documentaires amateurs. « J'aurais vraiment m'intégrer plus rapidement au lieu de me focaliser sur Marinette, songea-t-il en riant à une blague de Kim. » A diverses reprises, la serveuse, il finit par découvrir qu'elle s'appelait Vanessa, vint les servir s'attardant volontairement à côté d'Adrien ce qui finit par l'énerver. S'excusant auprès de ses amis, il fit signe à la serveuse, il refusait de l'appeler par son prénom. De toute façon avec ce qu'il allait faire, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il s'attache.

« - Salut Adrien, sourit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

« - Salut. Ecoute je suis désolé pour ce que je vais te dire mais j'ai quelqu'un dans ma vie et je ne compte pas la tromper. Alors s'il te plaît, cesse de me draguer.

« - Que… Quoi ? Attends tu as couché avec moi, pour le fun ?

« - Parce qu'on a déjà couché ensemble ? Je ne m'en souviens pas, mentit-il avec aplomb.

« - Tu te fous de ma gueule là ?

Il la fixa le regard perdu et s'excusa une nouvelle fois avant de retourner à sa table pour discuter avec ses amis. Il avait conscience qu'elle ne croirait pas à son mensonge très longtemps mais il s'en moquait, tout ce qui lui importait était qu'elle l'oublie. Pour sa part, il se promit de changer de bar pour passer la soirée avec ses amis.

A minuit et demi, Kim partit expliquant qu'il avait un couvre-feu et ils décidèrent de se séparer. Même si Adrien décida de raccompagner Nino chez lui afin qu'il soit en sécurité. Il prit même la peine de prévenir Alya afin qu'elle puisse dormir tranquille puis rentra chez lui. Le manoir était silencieux aussi il monta se coucher discrètement, sachant qu'il partait le lendemain à onze heures, pour Londres. Il prit simplement le temps de se brosser les dents puis jeta un œil à son écran avant de l'éteindre. Il était connecté sur _Mayion_ mais il n'avait aucun nouveau message. Il soupira déçu et éteignit sa machine sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas la rallumer avant une semaine puis se coucha. Il s'endormit rapidement pour se réveiller huit heures plus tard. Il prit sa douche, compléta sa valise au fur et à mesure puis enfila un jeans blanc et un tee-shirt bleu turquoise. Une paire de basket aux pieds, il était prêt à partir. Il chargea lui-même sa valise dans la voiture puis rejoignit les cuisines afin de prendre un café.

A neuf heures trente, il quitta le manoir et demanda à son chauffeur de l'emmener à la boulangerie des Dupain-Cheng. Il tenait à leur dire au revoir plutôt que de filer sans prévenir. Durant le trajet, il songea à Marinette. Il ignorait si elle travaillait aujourd'hui. Tom lui avait donné ses horaires seulement il les avait oublié. « Quel idiot, je fais, se dit-il. Si jamais elle est à la boulangerie, je ne vais pas lui donner la distance dont elle a besoin pour le moment. » Il soupira et regarda la route en attendant d'arriver. Il sourit en reconnaissant les rues et quand sa voiture s'arrêta, il remercia son chauffeur. Il vérifia l'heure et sourit. Il avait presqu'une heure pour dire au revoir avant de rejoindre la gare du nord afin de prendre son train. Il entra dans le commerce et sourit au tintement de la clochette.

« - Ah Adrien, comment vas-tu bonhomme ?

« - Bonjour Tom. Très bien et vous ?

« - Très bien. Tu viens voir Marinette, je présume, dit-il en jetant un œil derrière lui.

« - Non, je venais vous dire au revoir. Je pars une semaine en vacances à Londres et je tenais à vous dire au revoir à Sabine et vous. Bon et acheter deux croissants, ajouta-t-il quand son estomac sonna.

« - Je te laisse les choisir alors, je vais chercher ma femme.

Adrien hocha la tête et regarda l'étal avant de changer d'avis. Plongé dans sa contemplation, il ne vit pas Marinette sortir de l'arrière-boutique et le regarder. Tom et Sabine arrivèrent et il releva la tête. Son regard croisa brièvement celui de la jeune fille et il lui sourit doucement avant de reporter son attention sur le couple. Ils firent le tour du comptoir afin de le serrer dans leurs bras et la maman lui demanda où il allait.

« - Officiellement à Londres mais je verrais sur place. J'irais peut-être faire un tour au pays de Galles, ou en Ecosse. On verra où le vent m'emportera, philosopha-t-il.

« - Je te souhaite bon voyage alors Adrien. Profite bien de tes vacances.

« - Merci beaucoup. Je ferais de mon mieux.

« - Tu sais quand tu reviens, demanda Tom.

« - Aucune idée. Je pars aujourd'hui et j'ai prévu d'y rester au moins une semaine après… On verra en fonction de certains événements… J'ai lancé une invitation à une fille qui me plaît énormément et on verra si elle l'accepte ou pas.

Il sourit et quand ils se montrèrent curieux, il refusa de dire son prénom. Simplement, qu'il l'avait rencontré au lycée. Tom lui assura qu'il croisait les doigts pour lui et Adrien le remercia avant de lui demander deux croissants aux amandes. Dès qu'il fut servi, il les salua et quitta la boulangerie sans chercher à revoir Marinette. Il avait son train à attraper s'il voulait arriver avant quatorze heures.

…

Sachant qu'il était loin, Marinette respira mieux et reprit son stage avec une nouvelle ardeur. Au moins elle serait tranquille une semaine. « Au moins. Peut-être même plus après tout, songea-t-elle. Surtout s'il attend que je réponde à son message ! » Pourtant, malgré ses efforts, elle ne put réussir à se sortir son message de l'esprit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son message touchant. Elle lui en voulait, ce qu'il savait, pourtant il lui avait envoyé un message pour la prévenir qu'il prenait de la distance. Elle eut beau tenter de l'oublier, de ne plus penser à ses mots, Adrien restait dans un coin de son esprit. Elle se rappelait leur première vraie conversation, l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé ensemble chez elle, leur balade au parc et la glace qu'ils avaient mangé chez André. Ces moments où il flirtait gentiment avec elle, leurs longues conversations sur _Mayion_ … Tous ces moments lui revenaient par bribes et la jeune fille finit par s'en énerver. Pourquoi ne voulait pas quitter son esprit ? Pourquoi chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, il était là ? A lui sourire ? A la regarder avec tendresse ? Comme ce soir-là, quand ils s'étaient baladés dans les rues de Paris sous les étoiles. La veille de son premier jour de stage. Ils avaient été dînés entre amis avec Alya et Nino puis les deux couples s'étaient séparés. Leurs amis avaient prévu d'aller au cinéma et Adrien lui avait proposé de marcher dans les rues au lieu de s'enfermer. Elle avait accepté sans savoir ce qu'ils feraient ni où ils iraient. Heureusement son chauffeur les avait suivis à distance raisonnable et ils avaient discuté de longues heures main dans la main. Comme un jeune couple. Il lui avait raconté quelques anecdotes de son enfance, et elle avait fait la même chose. Elle lui avait parlé de sa grand-mère paternelle, italienne et grande voyageuse. De son oncle, une chef connu dans le monde entier, célèbre pour sa soupe Céleste. Il lui avait parlé de sa mère qui lui manquait cruellement depuis qu'elle avait disparu. Ce soir-là était gravé dans son esprit. Elle avait beau tout tenter, rien ne lui faisait oublier cette soirée. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux, ce soir-là. La manière dont il l'avait regardé, la douceur de sa main dans la sienne, la subtile odeur de son parfum ou de son après-rasage qui embaumait doucement l'air autour d'eux… Marinette sursauta quand elle sentit son cœur rater un battement au souvenir de cette soirée et laissa une larme s'échapper de ses yeux. Elle l'essuya rapidement, ne voulant pas que Gabriel la voit seulement il dut s'en apercevoir puisqu'il lui tendit un mouchoir.

« - Tu sais Marinette, tu n'as pas à cacher tes pleurs. Ma femme disait toujours qu'elles sont là pour montrer que le cœur d'une femme déborde d'émotions. Qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises.

« - Elle a raison, avoua-t-elle en essuyant sa joue. Je suis désolée monsieur Agreste, je…

« - Ne t'en fais pas Marinette, l'interrompit-il gentiment, je peux comprendre que parfois, certaines personnes nous manque.

« - Je… Adrien ne me manque pas, déclara-t-elle d'une voix dure.

« - Je ne parlais pas de mon fils, sourit-il. Mais je serais curieux de savoir pourquoi tu penses à lui.

Marinette ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais ne trouva aucun argument convaincant. Elle se tut donc et baissa la tête pour terminer son croquis. Gabriel lui apprenait à dessiner les mouvements des vêtements et elle avait beaucoup de mal à faire les plis. Ou du moins à y insérer les ombres des mouvements ou les courbes des silhouettes. Elle secoua la tête et s'interdit de penser à Adrien pour le moment. Malheureusement, elle savait qu'il hanterait ses pensées dès qu'elle serait seule dans son lit.

…

Adrien décida de rester quinze jours au Royaume-Uni. Il avait visité Londres, puis était parti en Irlande pour prendre du recul et admirer les paysages. Sa mère adorait le film _PS : I Love You_ et il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'ils avaient regardé ce film. Lui blotti dans les bras de sa mère qui fredonnait doucement les musiques du film. Il avait donc décidé de rejoindre le _parc national des Monts de Wicklow_ et il y avait passé une après-midi complète à se perdre dedans en pensant à Marinette, à sa mère, à ses amis resté à Paris, à son père, à sa vie tout simplement. Ce moment lui avait fait du bien et quand il retrouva la gare de Saint-Pancras, il était un homme nouveau. Il rangea sa valise dans un coin adéquat et s'installa sur son siège en attendant que le train démarre. « _Salut vieux. Je suis de retour à Paris. Enfin j'arrive dans trois heures. On sort entre mecs ce soir ? Histoire que j'oublie Marinette ?_ » En attendant une réponse, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir quand une voix féminine lui demanda si la place était prise. Il lui assura du contraire puis quand le train démarra, regarda dehors. Il observa le paysage, Londres céder à la campagne puis le fameux tunnel qui la ramenait en France. Quand il en sortit, ce fut pour sentir son portable vibrer. « _Bon retour parmi nous vieux. J'ai de la famille ce soir, je ne peux pas bouger malheureusement. Tu veux l'oublier ? Je te croyais amoureux ?_ » Le jeune homme soupira et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre au message. _« Ai-je le choix ? Elle ne veut plus de moi Nino ? Je suis amoureux mais comment veux-tu que je lui fasse comprendre puisqu'elle me fuit ?_ »

…

Quand Nino reçut le message, il sourit. Il était avec Alya puisqu'elle sortait avec ses amies ce soir. Il lui lut le message et sa petite amie soupira.

« - Dis-lui de se pointer au _Tagada Bar_. Dès que je le repère, je lui enverrais Marinette. Ils ont besoin de se parler tous les deux.

« - D'accord avec toi ! Ok je transmets l'info… Il est d'accord pour vous retrouver là-bas. Il va dîner avec son père avant il arrivera vers vingt-et-une heures.

Alya hocha la tête et ils rejoignirent l'exposition sur l'évolution du cinéma. Tous les deux adoraient le septième art et avaient décidé de s'y rendre. Ils y passèrent le reste de la journée avant d'aller boire un verre pour parler de tout ce qu'ils avaient vu. Les premières bobines, les premiers films, leur format, leur taille, leur durée,… Ils avaient appris tant de choses que leur conversation dura deux longues heures. Les parents de Nino finirent par l'appeler pour lui rappeler qu'il devait rentrer et il embrassa Alya avec tendresse pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. La jeune femme rentra chez elle et troqua son short et sa chemise longue contre un pantalon en cuir et un petit haut rouge sans manche. Elle ajouta une paire de sandales à lanières et se maquilla sobrement. Sa mère observa sa tenue réprobatrice mais la laissa sortir lui demandant de l'appeler pour qu'elle vienne la chercher..

Quand elle arriva, ce fut pour noter que seule Juleka était présente. Une petite robe violette avec des leggings et une paire de ballerines noires. Le temps que les autres arrivent, elles discutèrent tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Mylène les rejoigne. Alix arriva juste derrière et Alya leur parla de la venue d'Adrien. Les filles décidèrent de tout faire pour l'aider à les rapprocher quand Marinette les rejoignit, elles commandèrent de quoi manger et surtout boire. Elles discutèrent de leurs vacances même si seule Marinette faisait autre chose que de profiter de l'été pour bronzer et faire la grasse matinée. Elle leur raconta son stage, comment tout se déroulait et leur montra même certaines copies de ses croquis.

« - Dis donc elle est de toi cette robe, demanda Juleka en observant une feuille.

« - Oui. Gabriel Agreste m'a demandé d'imaginer une robe de princesse. J'ai pensé à Rose et je l'ai imaginé le jour de son mariage avec le prince Ali, pouffa-t-elle.

« - Elle est superbe en tout cas… Il va lui en falloir une copie, parce qu'elle va l'adorer !

« - Hey tu me dessinerais une tenue de sport ? Avec un logo sur le tee-shirt et sur le short ?

« - Je peux te la dessiner en tout cas et voir après avec Gabriel Agreste pour voir si c'est réalisable. S'il me dit 'oui', je prendrais tes mesures et on ira choisir le tissu ensemble. Pour le logo cela dit… Je sais que les coller au fer à repasser.

« - Ben écoute si tu le dessines, j'ai une tante qui fait de la broderie, elle pourra s'en charger.

Marinette rit joyeusement et lui promit le croquis pour dans une semaine. Aussitôt l'une après l'autre, elles lui demandèrent des croquis de tenues qui les faisaient rêver et Marinette nota les idées au fur et à mesure avant de ranger son carnet pour suggérer d'appeler la serveuse afin de commander une nouvelle tournée. Alix hocha la tête et cria un « Serveuse s'il vous plaît » retentissant dans le bar. Ses amies se cachèrent le visage dépité mais la jeune femme qui arriva riait doucement. Ce n'était pas le genre de la maison mais ça ne l'avait pas dérangé. Elle l'autorisa même à crier ainsi à chaque fois qu'elles voudraient commander. Au moment où la serveuse quitta leur table, Adrien entra dans le bar et localisa aussitôt les filles. Il songea une seconde à les rejoindre puis changea d'avis. Il voulait d'abord observer Marinette pour savoir si elle passait une bonne soirée. Il commanda donc une bière sans l'alcool et s'installa dans un coin éloigné de leur table. Il les regarda rire ensemble, se taquiner les unes les autres durant une heure puis décida d'envoyer un sms à Alya pour la prévenir de sa présence. Elle lui répondit presque aussitôt. « _Ok on l'envoie au bar dans ce cas. Dès qu'elle se lève tu n'aura qu'à la rejoindre. )_ » Il sourit et observa la table. Il ne sut comment mais quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme se leva et il l'imita. Elle arriva au bar bien avant lui mais il s'en moquait. Celui-ci était bondé et elle attendit sagement son tour.

« - Salut Marinette, souffla-t-il quand il fut derrière elle.

« - Que… Adrien que… Que fais-tu là ?

« - Eh bien je viens de rentrer de Londres. Je suis passé boire un verre et… Non, dit-il en secouant la tête. La vérité c'est que je suis rentré à Paris cet après-midi, j'ai dîné avec mon père et j'avais proposé à Nino qu'on se retrouve dans un bar entre mecs seulement il est pris par sa famille… J'avais envie de parler avec lui pour t'oublier puisque visiblement tu m'as oublié mais il n'est pas libre et visiblement Alya a décidé qu'on devait parler tous les deux. Elle m'a dit que tu serais là et qu'elle s'arrangerait pour que tu viennes au bar afin qu'on parle, avoua-t-il penaud. Désolé j'aurais peut-être dû te cacher la fin, ajouta-t-il après quelques instants de silence, mais on s'est déjà éloigné à cause d'un fait que je te cachais alors je préfère être totalement honnête à présent.

« - Pourquoi Adrien ?

« - Parce qu'aussi idiot que ça puisse être je t'aime Marinette et je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu comprends t'es la première, depuis la perte de ma mère à m'avoir tenu tête. A m'avoir même remis à ma place, sourit-il. Grâce à toi, je me suis enfin rapproché de mon père, je me suis fait de vrais amis et tout ça, je te le dois en partie. Alors quoi que tu décides Marinette, je vais m'accrocher. Pour regagner ton respect, ta confiance et qui sait, peut-être ton cœur. Après tout, tu m'as dit être tombé amoureuse de Chat Noir alors peut-être laisseras-tu une chance à cet Adrien qui te fait face, proposa-t-il en souriant incertain. Mais s'il te plaît, laisse-nous au moins une chance.

« - Mais je…

Marinette le fixa toute colère envolée. En réalité ces quinze jours sans nouvelles lui avaient paru longs. Elle lui en avait voulu de lui avoir caché qu'il était Chat Noir mais elle s'était souvenue que lorsqu'il l'avait découvert, ils n'étaient pas réellement amis. Ils venaient à peine de se réconcilier. Elle comprenait qu'il ne lui ait rien dit au départ. « Et puis, comment aurait-il pu en parler, songea-t-elle, le sujet n'est pas venu sur la table. » Secouant la tête, elle le fixa calmement lui permettant d'espérer que quelque chose était toujours possible entre eux. Etait-il honnête cette fois-ci ? Aurait-elle le courage d'accepter qu'il entre dans sa vie ? Une grande partie d'elle avait envie de lui laisser une chance mais elle craignait qu'il lui brise le cœur seulement, elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir agir en amie avec lui.

« - Je… Je ne sais pas Adrien, tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal ces dernières semaines.

« - J'en ai conscience. Je t'ai fait du mal en te volant ton premier baiser, je t'ai fait du mal en ayant cette espère d'aventure avec la serveuse, je t'ai fait du mal en te rejetant parce que j'avais l'impression que tu me volais mon père, je t'ai fait du mal… Je n'ose même pas compter le nombre de fois où j'ai merdé mais quand j'étais au Royaume-Uni, je suis allé en Irlande et j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi là-bas… S'il te plaît Marinette, laisse-moi me rapprocher de toi. Être le seul qui a le droit de t'embrasser. Être celui vers qui tu te tournes si tu as de la peine. Être celui qui compte tout simplement. Je ne te demande pas de me dire 'oui' tout de suite mais accepte au moins d'y réfléchir. S'il te plaît.

Tout en parlant, Adrien s'était rapproché de la jeune femme dont il était amoureux. A chaque phrase, il avait fait un pas pour être plus près d'elle et à présent, seuls quelques millimètres les séparaient. Ils se fixaient dans les yeux oubliant tout le reste.

…

Et voilà, je m'arrête-là pour ce soir parce que sinon ça va gâcher l'épilogue. J'espère quand même que ça vous a plu. C'est le dernier grand chapitre en fait. Mon prochain post sera l'épilogue.

Miss Tagada (L)


	14. Epilogue

**Blabla de l'auteur** : Salut à tous. Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette petite fic qui j'espère vous aura plus. Rendez-vous le 9 septembre pour avoir ENFIN la suite de la saison 2. ) Merci à **cookie74** , **Butterfly Fictions** , **Keiko Yuriko** , **Allone Denestriel** et **Guest** (Salut toi. J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bises)

 **Disclaimer** : Tout ce que vous reconnaissez de l'univers appartient à **Thomas Astruc**. Je ne touche rien en écrivant sur cet univers.

 **Epilogue**

Les amies de Marinette étaient à leur table et observaient la scène intriguées en se posant toutes la même question : Comment Marinette allait-elle réagir en voyant Adrien lui parler ? Alix avait parié sur les cris, Alya sur un regard noir destiné aussi bien au jeune homme qu'à elles, Juleka avait supposé qu'elle allait simplement quitter le bar. Seule Rose avait parié sur leur mise en couple. Fan de fin heureuse, elle ne voyait pas cette soirée se terminer autrement pour leur amie. Elles étaient à leur table et les observaient, sans pour autant entendre la conversation. Il y avait trop de bruit autour d'elles pour qu'elles puissent entendre ce qu'il se disait. Elles faisaient donc mille hypothèses en se basant sur leurs gestes.

« - A ton avis Alya c'est bien parti, demanda Alix en grimaçant.

« - Tant que Marinette ne lui hurle pas dessus ça va, pouffa sa meilleure amie… Mais comme elle semble calme, je dirais qu'elle est réceptive à ce qu'il lui dit… Mais je ne peux pas affirmer qu'ils vont s'embrasser.

« - Pourtant ça serait tellement romantique, soupira Rose. Ils pourraient même me rejoindre au royaume du Kowar quand je pourrais enfin y aller.

« - Mais oui au fait pourquoi es-tu encore là toi ? Et toi, ajouta-t-elle pour Alix.

« - Il y a une épidémie là-bas et le prince Ali refuse que je risque ma santé en voyageant.

« - J'ai changé d'avis… Bon ok et peut-être que je craque sur un mec et que je profite de l'été pour le voir, admit la sportive du groupe.

« - Décidément personne… Juleka c'est quoi ton excuse ?

« - Luka a rompu avec Amélia avec qui il était depuis deux ans. Il n'a pas le courage de partir en vacances alors avec ma mère on a décidé de rester avec lui.

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'au final personne ne parte alors que vous aviez toutes un super programme de vacances.

« - C'est vrai mais d'un autre côté, quand on voit comment Adrien vient de se rapprocher de Marinette, on relativise. On va assister à la naissance du couple le plus parfait du lycée, soupira Rose.

« - Hey, se vexa Alya. Avec Nino on est parfait.

« - Evidemment mais vous êtes ensemble depuis le collège ça ne compte pas !… Oh regardez, Adrien se rapproche encore !

…

« - Marinette, finit-il par chuchoter en se collant presqu'à elle.

« - Que… Quoi ?

« - Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. Parce que je n'ai aucune envie de m'éloigner de toi mais si on reste ainsi, je ne vais pas tarder à t'embrasser à nouveau et je n'ai pas ton accord.

Il la vit déglutir avant de baisser les yeux pour fixer ses lèvres. Inconsciemment, elle humidifia les siennes et ce geste eut raison de ses convictions. Il s'agrippa fortement au tabouret pour se contenir alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

« - Je… Tu l'as, murmura-t-elle en le fixant.

« - Vraiment ? Tu es réellement d'accord pour que je t'embrasse ? Dans ce cas, il va falloir faire les choses correctement, ajouta-t-il quand elle eut hoché la tête. Il faut que ce premier vrai baiser soit parfait.

Elle sourit doucement et il combla les derniers millimètres pour tendrement presser ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme dont il était amoureux. Elle ferma les yeux et frissonna avant de se laisser faire quand il lui entrouvrit ses lèvres avec le bout de sa langue. Il glissa ses mains sur sa taille alors qu'elle enroulait les siennes autour de son cou pour caresser sa nuque. Il sourit contre sa bouche et la rapprocha de lui jusqu'à pouvoir glisser ses doigts dans son dos où il dessina des cercles hypnotiques sur sa peau puisqu'elle portait un dos nu. Des cris les firent sursauter et ils s'éloignèrent en tournant la tête pour voir leurs amies crier de joie.

« - Tu les connais, sourit-il.

« - Euh… Non, pas du tout, pouffa-t-elle… Adrien ?

« - Oui ma princesse ?

« - Embrasse-moi encore s'il te plaît.

« - D'accord mais avant répond à une question s'il te plaît ? Ce baiser, il était bien n'est-ce pas ?

« - Il était même parfait, souffla-t-elle.

Il eut un léger sourire puis revint contre sa bouche pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Son cœur s'accéléra quand elle lui répondit avec la même douceur qu'il mettait dans le sien et aussitôt toutes pensées rationnelles quittèrent son esprit. Il ne pensait plus qu'à sa bouche tentatrice, qu'à son corps qu'il pressait contre le sien, à son parfum qui l'enivrait de plus en plus, à sa présence dans sa vie et au calme qu'elle engendrait. « Je ne la laisserais plus jamais s'enfuir, songea-t-il. » Ils finirent par se séparer et il lui sourit tendrement.

« - Princesse… Est-ce que tu accepterais de quitter tes amies pour passer le reste de la soirée avec moi ? On se baladera uniquement dans les rues de Paris, précisa-t-il.

Marinette lui sourit et hocha la tête. Satisfait, il la conduit jusqu'à la table des filles et elle ramassa ses affaires en s'excusant auprès d'elles. Elle avait envie de passer la soirée avec son copain. Celui-ci promit à Alya de veiller sur elle et ils quittèrent le bar main dans la main sous le regard rassurée de la jeune femme.

 **Fin**

Et voilà, comme l'indique les trois dernières lettres, cette fiction s'arrête ainsi. J'espère que la fin vous a plu. J'ai hésité entre celle-ci et une autre plus longue mais qui me plaisait beaucoup moins. Du coup… Enfin bref, n'hésitez pas à me donner un dernier avis.

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
